Come As You Are
by 741N73D 4N63L
Summary: Episode 200 Tribute: "Catherine?" There is the distinct sound of barely restrained panic in Will's voice. "Will?" I mumble. He exhales loudly, "Catherine, have you heard from JJ?" I yawn widely, "No." My brain kicks in, "Why?" Will's voice cracks, "She hasn't come home."
1. Part 1

AN: Thank you to **AWChic** who suggested that I should do something with Emily, JJ, and Catherine for the 200th episode. I had a few other ideas that didn't fit into this story so I'm going to do a Take 2 sometime soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Catherine Jareau is mine along with any other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>PART 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Come as you are, as you were,<p>

As I want you to be,

As a friend, as a friend,

As an old enemy

- Come As You Are, Nirvana

* * *

><p>Tuesday February 4, 2014<p>

8:00 pm

Spencer completely engrossed in a thick-stapled document comes to a stop inside of the elevator and makes a note in red.

JJ watches him with barely hidden amusement, "Hey Spence."

He looks up in surprise, "Oh. Hi JJ!"

"Something interesting in that?" She asks nodding to the papers.

Spencer grins at her, "It's the newest copy of Catherine's thesis."

JJ rolls her eyes, "How much too long is it this time?"

Spencer frowns, "I've been crossing out sections so only about ten pages too long. She doesn't know I have it… You won't tell her will you?"

JJ laughs at Spencer's worried look. "No, I won't tell her, but it's on your head if she finds out. How did you get it anyway?"

Spencer blushes, "Garcia copied it off Catherine's air server, because I couldn't find the copy she was planning to give to Blake."

JJ frowns, "You mean her cloud?"

He scrunches up his nose, "Yeah, that sounds right."

JJ steps out of the elevator.

Spencer follows her, "JJ?"

She sighs, "Yes Spencer?"

"Do you want to come over for dinner?" he blurts out.

JJ frowns, "Spence-"

He interrupts her, "Catherine has her late class tonight and then we were going to watch a film. You could come over and eat with us."

JJ sighs.

Spencer continues, "You could bring Will. Henry could sleep in the spare bedroom." He holds the doors open for JJ.

She nods her thanks and considers the situation before answering, "You haven't picked an English movie have you?"

"Well no," he mumbles, "But I know how to turn on the subtitles, or we could pick a different film."

JJ places her hand on Spencer's arm.

He stops walking and turns to face her.

JJ sighs, "I just want to go home Spence. I want to see my son and take a nice long bath."

Spencer frowns, "That was a no to movie night right?"

JJ smiles faintly, "Yes. Thank you for the offer, but I just want to go home. Give my love to Catherine. I'll call her before it gets too late."

JJ starts walking again.

Spencer's eyes follow her as she gets into her car and drives away.

* * *

><p>9:57 pm<p>

I drop my bag by the door when I get home and wander off in search of Spencer. When I find him, he has already got the sleeping bags, pillows, and popcorn set up in the living room. I don't bother to hide my smile. Spencer is too tall to lie down on our couch, so couch cushions wrapped in sleeping bags are definitely the way to go. I chuckle when I notice the TV is set up and the remote pointed at the DVD player, ready for Spencer to press play.

After a few properly worded arguments he learned how to use the DVD player. It is truly a good thing tonight since Spencer is the one who insisted on a movie, and I'm too tired to set everything up properly.

I walk up to Spencer, throw my arms around his waist, and rest my head on his chest.

He wraps his arms around me, and kisses the top of my head.

I lean into him and inhale; Spencer's scent always brings a silly smile to my lips.

"Long day?" he murmurs.

I yawn and nod, "Too long. I missed you. Did you make out okay?"

"I missed you too," Spencer answers. "Yeah, we caught the guy." He pauses, "I invited JJ over."

I tilt my head up and start to turn my head to look for my sister.

Spencer catches my eyes, "JJ said she was going home, that she'll call later, and that she sends her love."

I yawn, "Did Henry call to say good night?"

Spencer tucks my hair behind my ear, "Yes, he did, and he was sorry he missed you."

I nod, "Did-"

He cuts me off, "The message is on the answering machine. I didn't listen to it because Maura started off in a croaky voice with, 'Hi Spencer this message is for Catherine, not you'."

I laugh quietly, "Okay. I'll listen to it in the morning."

Once Maura realized that Spencer was the one checking the messages most nights she started a one sided conversation with him, but unlike myself, he's not allowed to call her back. Spencer has to wait until he answers the phone when she's calling. It's happened several times over the past year and a half, and Maura is continually amazed by Spencer's recollection of what she has previously said.

"Did you eat dinner?" Spencer asks, "If you didn't there is a plate in the fridge for you."

I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him gently, "Thank you Spence, but I already ate."

Spencer sits down on the couch. "Popcorn?" he asks, holding the bowl out to me.

I smile, sit down next to him and take the offered bowl.

Spencer presses play and I curl into him, popcorn forgotten in the face of what promises to be an interesting movie. They always are when Spence has the chance to pick.

A few seconds later, I roll my eyes when I realize that Spencer picked a Russian film. It's sweet and for a good reason; I'm supposed to be keeping my conversation skills current for the next time the Ambassador calls to check on my progress not just in Russian, but French and German as well. It is adorable that Spencer is trying to help, but I'm exhausted and he hasn't picked a single English film in weeks.

* * *

><p>10:45 pm<p>

Spencer pauses the movie.

I frown and turn to him, "Why did you do that?"

He raises an eyebrow, "So we can brush our teeth and find pyjamas. The movie is five hours long Catherine."

I groan, "Spencer it's a weeknight! I have to go in tomorrow. Why did you pick one that was so long?"

He frowns, "Because I haven't seen this one in a while and if you had come home early enough to eat dinner, we could have started watching while we ate."

I frown and stand up, "I can't make it home earlier Spencer. I take the bus to school now. My timing depends on their schedule, not my own."

Spencer crosses his arms; "I never get to spend time with you here."

"I'm not the one who's gone for several days in a row," I say as I walk out of the living room.

I take a few minutes to calm down as I put on my pyjamas, brush and plait my hair.

When I get back, Spencer is already lying down on top of the cushion stuffed sleeping bags with both of our phones within arm's reach.

"I'm sorry," we blurt out at the same time.

I smile and lie down on top of him.

He laughs and pulls the afghan off the coffee table, covering me with it.

I yawn and settle in for the rest of the movie.

* * *

><p>11:30 pm<p>

I'm half asleep, and only partially paying attention to the movie. _Why oh why is it five hours long?_ A phone rings; I ignore it. I'm perfectly content letting Spencer's heartbeat lull me to sleep right here on the living room floor.

Spencer kisses my head and whispers, "Catherine wake up, your phone is ringing."

"Mhmp," I moan and silently refuse to move.

He sighs, and answers my phone with a "Hello, Catherine Jareau's phone, this is Spencer Reid speaking. How might I direct your call."

I smile into Spencer's chest.

"Hi Will. Why are you not calling from your house or cellular phone? No- no she's not. She said she was going home." He pauses, "I don't think so." I can hear the frown in Spencer's voice. "It'll take a minute or two Will, she's practically asleep."

Spencer runs his hand up and down my back a few times. "Wake up sweetheart," he whispers, "Will needs to talk to you."

I grumble, "Mhmp."

"Catherine," Spencer's voice is sharper.

I frown and stick my hand out from under the afghan. I open and close my hand to get Spencer's attention.

He sighs and places my cell in my hand.

I hold it up to my ear. My hello comes out more like a grunt.

"Catherine?" Will asks.

"Mhm," I answer.

"Catherine?" There is the distinct sound of barely restrained panic in Will's voice.

"Will?" I mumble.

He exhales loudly, "Catherine, have you heard from JJ?"

I yawn widely, "No." My brain kicks in, "Why?"

Will's voice cracks, "She hasn't come home."

I frown, "Spencer talked to her before he came home and Jenny said she was going home."

I can hear the frown in his voice, "I've checked the entire house, and she's not here Catherine. Have you heard from her?"

"No, but give me minute and I'll check my phone." I look at the missed calls section and frown, "Jen didn't call Will but she told Spence she would."

I can hear Will moving around, "I'm calling Hotch next and if he doesn't have any answers I'm going to the BAU to get some."

I roll off Spencer and sit up.

He copies my motions.

I take a breath, "I'm coming with you. I'll-"

Will cuts me off, "No you're not. You're going to stay home until someone calls for you."

I growl, "Damn it Will! She's my sister!"

Will's voice is harsh, "She's my wife Catherine! And you know very well that Spencer will agree with me. You are not coming."

I lash out with my foot, kicking the couch. "Who is going to watch Henry?" I ask hostilely, silently hoping this is my way in.

Will's answer, "I'm taking him with me," cuts me deeply.

I stutter, "Will, I- I-"

He hangs up.

I look down at my phone angrily before throwing it at the couch.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asks as he fails to catch my bouncing phone.

I glare at him, "You know what's wrong!" I frown, control my anger, and apologize, "I'm sorry Spence."

He nods once.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Jenny is missing."

Spencer frowns, "Are you sure? Couldn't she have just changed her mind about going home and gone out with Garcia?"

I shake my head, "Penelope is on a date."

Spencer frowns, "How?" He sighs, "Never mind. What about Morgan, Rossi, Hotch, or Blake?"

I sigh, "Derek has a date. Dave is supposed to be working on his next book. Aaron should be home with Jack and Beth." I blush faintly, "Alex might possibly be reading the newest draft of my thesis."

Spencer opens his mouth.

I frown, "I am sure that she's not hanging out with Jenny."

Spencer frowns, "Cruz?"

I purse my lips, that name is strangely familiar, "I don't know them."

"He took over after Strauss-" Spencer cuts himself off.

I nod. Then I make a face, and raise an eyebrow, "Why would Jenny be hanging out with your new boss?"

Spencer opens his mouth and closes it again.

"Spence," I say cautiously.

"It's nothing," he says quickly, too quickly.

I cross my arms, "Spencer Walter Reid, I-"

He cuts me off, "I think JJ might be cheating on Will."

I stand up, "How could you say something like that Spencer!"

He stands and holds his hands up defensively, "I've caught them sharing strange glances, they've shown up and left together several times, and they stop talking when other people are around. Catherine I-"

I shake my head, "No! It's not possible. Either take it back, or put it out of your mind right now! Maybe they know each other but Jen loves Will, she would never cheat on him!"

Spencer frowns, "I-"

"Please Spence," I beg shamelessly, "She wouldn't. I know she wouldn't."

"Alright," he sighs, "I take it back."

I nod once.

"What is Will going to do?" Spencer asks quietly.

I glower at the floor, "He's going to call Aaron and then go to the BAU if Aaron doesn't know anything."

"And Henry?" he asks.

I scowl, "Will is taking Henry with him."

Spencer turns away from me, "I'm going to go change."

I open my mouth, "Spence, I-"

He interrupts me, "No you can't come Catherine."

I frown, "That wasn't what I was going to say."

He turns around and cocks his head, "Oh, then what is it?"

I blush, "I wanted to apologize for yelling at you."

Spencer closes the distance between us and wraps his arms around me. "It's okay sweetheart. You understand people better than I do, maybe I missed something."

I roll my eyes, "You read people just fine Spence, but this is Jenny."

He nods knowingly, "She's your blind spot."

I huff.

Spencer kisses my forehead, "I need to go change Catherine, just in case they call us in."

I nod sullenly and watch as Spencer disappears down the hall into our bedroom.

* * *

><p>12:05 am<p>

Spencer reappears in the living room just as I'm finishing putting the couch cushions back onto the couch.

"Do you want me to roll the sleeping bags?" he asks quietly.

I nod but don't turn around as I fold the blankets; I've already put the pillows away.

Spencer walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. He bends over a little and rests his chin on my head.

I tense slightly before relaxing into him.

"Hotch called," he whispers.

I freeze.

Spencer sighs, "Go get dressed. Hotch agreed that I can take you with me on the condition that you don't do anything except look after Henry."

I spin around and hug Spencer tightly, "Thank you."

Spencer tilts my head up, "You were right when you were talking to Will. JJ is your sister, and you deserve to be there if something happens. Hotch said he will send you home with a babysitter if you do anything stupid."

I kiss him briefly before spinning away and taking off down the hall in search of every day clothes.

* * *

><p>12:30 am<p>

Spencer stops me from running down the stairs.

I cannot hide my impatience, or my nervousness as we climb into Spencer's little blue car. I buckle my seatbelt and place my backpack on the floor by my feet.

"Catherine," Spencer says cautiously as he backs out of the parking space, "Did you make any phone calls while I was getting ready?"

I take a moment, trying to structure my answer in a way that won't see me left behind at our apartment. It doesn't look good so I bite the bullet and answer, "Yes."

Spencer purses his lips as if he knows my answer even before he asks; "Whom did you call?"

I chance a glance over at Spencer as he shifts gears and pulls out of the parking lot.

"Abby," I whisper.

Spencer frowns, "Not Emily?"

I turn my head to look out the window so he doesn't see me blushing, "I was trying to call Emily, but Abby answered her phone."

Spencer sighs, "Tell me what happened."

I'm unsure how to answer, "Spence I-"

"Catherine, Hotch will need to know what Emily has been told, so he isn't caught flatfooted when she calls," he grinds out. "It will be a when and not an if, if Abby mentions anything about the call she accidentally intercepted."

I cross my arms defensively, "Spencer-"

Spencer's eyes flash, "Catherine, this is important. Tell me what you told Abby."

I sigh and give in to his demands.

* * *

><p>11:45 pm<p>

4:45 am **London**

I pick up my cell phone and dial a number I know by heart simply because I've dialed it so many times over the past twenty months.

The muffled voice on the other end of the line answers with, "Hello?"

I frown, that is definitely not the voice I was expecting to hear. "Abby, why do you have Emmy's phone?" I ask.

"Catherine? What are you? Why? Why are you calling? What time is it?" she mumbles sleepily.

I take a deep breath, "I know it's late Abby but I need to talk to Emily."

I hear rustling. "It's not late Catherine, it's bloody early! I-" She stops, "Why are you calling?"

I roll my eyes, "Emily! Abby, I need to speak with Emily."

Abby snorts, "Tough luck kiddo, you're stuck with me. Princess Prentiss forgot her phone at home and I'm sure as hell not bringing it to her at four in the bloody morning! What's wrong? We weren't expecting to hear from you until this weekend. Did you get Maura's message? Did she say something that would necessitate you calling this early?"

"Yes I got the message, but that isn't why I'm calling. I arrived home late so I haven't listened to it yet. It's- it's Jenny, Abby…" I trail off.

I've got her attention now, "What about Jennifer?"

I can hear my voice trembling, "She didn't make it home. She's missing Abby. No one knows where she is."

Abby sighs, "And why do you need Emily?"

"Abby!" I gasp.

I can practically hear Abby crossing her arms, "No, I'm serious. Emily is running the London office of Interpol now Catherine. She can't just drop everything on the off chance that something is wrong. Even if something is, she's far too busy to help."

I am stunned, "Please Abby; Emily is supposed to save Jenny, she promised. I promised. I'm supposed to call if something goes wrong."

Abby sighs, "Catherine you are twenty-three, almost twenty-four years old, you need to grow up! We live an entire ocean apart. There is no need to bother Emily; she's supervising several really big cases right now."

I gulp down some air and try to respond, nothing comes out.

Abby continues not unkindly, "If, and that is a big if, something is wrong I'm sure your friends there will find her. If Jennifer actually has disappeared you need to let the team do what they do best, their jobs."

"Wait-" I stumble, "Abby! Please!"

"Good night Catherine," she says and hangs up.

* * *

><p>12:50 am<p>

Spencer sighs, "I'm sorry Catherine."

I close my eyes, "It's fine Spence."

He shakes his head, "No it's not. What Abby said was hurtful and unnecessary. I don't think you need to grow up I think you've grown up just fine." He whispers, "I love you."

I turn my head to smile at him, "Thanks Spence. I love you too."

"We'll be there soon." Spencer frowns, "Do you know if Henry is going to need anything extra tonight?"

I reach over and pat his hand, "I think Henry will be fine Spence. Will knows how to pack for him and I'm sure he doesn't know what's going on."

Spencer squeezes my hand, "We'll find her Catherine, I promise."

A few minutes later Spencer pulls over and parks the car.

I look up and frown. "Where are we? This isn't Quantico."

Spencer looks at me nervously, "Hotch asked me to make a stop on the way in."

I narrow my eyes, "What is going on Sp-"

A knock on my window stops me short and makes me jump. I look up to see Derek leaning against the car.

He gives me a half smile.

I unlock my door and start to get out of the car.

"Wait Catherine!" Spencer exclaims, "You can't get out of the car. Hotch said so."

I turn my burning eyes on him, "I am going to say hello to Derek and then I will get back into your car Spencer, but you will be telling me what is going on."

"Okay." Spencer gets out of the car and nods to Derek, "Morgan."

"Reid," Derek answers.

I roll my eyes.

Derek hugs me tightly, "How are you doing Princess?"

"'m fine," I mumble into his chest.

"No she's not," Spencer pipes up. "She's trying not to freak out," He pauses, "Did I read you properly?"

I shift uncomfortably.

Derek laughs and releases me, "I'm sure you did pretty boy." He looks down at me, "He's all yours now Princess."

"Jealous?" I stick my tongue out at him.

Derek laughs, "Not in the least." He cocks his head and stares at me, a frown on his face, "When was the last time that you slept?"

I cross my arms; "I was falling asleep when Will called."

Derek sighs, "You need to sleep more."

I raise an eyebrow at his miss-buttoned shirt, "So do you and you're clearly not lacking sleep for the same reasons I am. How's your girlfriend Derek?"

He laughs loudly.

I roll my eyes and turn around to see what Spencer is doing. I gasp, my knees start to tremble, and threaten to give out.

Derek grabs me before I can rush past him. He wraps his arms around me, pinning my arms to my sides.

I continue to panic and start to struggle, "No! Derek! No! That's Jenny's car, you have to let me go! What if she's in there?"

"JJ's-" Derek's arms loosen slightly and I press my advantage, however miniscule it might be. I stomp on his instep with one foot and kick the inside of his knee with the other.

Derek lets me go with a grunt of surprise.

I take off running across the street and come to a screeching halt beside Jen's car. "She's not in there," I whisper.

Derek follows and stops beside me, "If you would have just waited a minute I would have told you that JJ isn't inside her car, Catherine."

My legs do give out this time and Derek scoops me up before I hit the pavement.

"Come get your girl pretty boy." He says quietly, "It's all right Catherine. Just breathe."

I can hear Spencer come around the side of Jenny's car.

Derek transfers me into Spencer's waiting arms.

I don't bother to protest.

Spencer makes soothing noises and rubs my back.

"I thought she was dead," I mumble into his neck. "I thought you brought me to where she died and you were just going to leave me in the car."

Spencer sighs, "You're not thinking logically. If JJ really were dead I never would have brought you to the murder sight. I would have kept you as far away as possible. Also there would be lots of cops, and FBI agents, and yellow police tape."

I inhale Spencer's scent and try to calm my racing heart. Realistically I know he is correct, but this is Jenny we're talking about. I lift my head and look at Derek who looks back worriedly. "I'm sorry for kicking you," I whisper sheepishly.

Derek laughs, "At least I know you can react in real life the way I taught you to in practice."

Spencer sets me down and the three of us walk back to the car.

I curl up in the back seat with my backpack on my lap and try not to listen as Derek tells Aaron what they have and have not found.

* * *

><p>1:30 am<p>

We arrive and Spencer parks the car in his favourite spot.

Derek is out of the car in a flash, but I can't move. Reality is really settling in. Jenny is missing, but she didn't die in her car, nor where they found her cell phone. I'm terrified. _What if the team can't find her? What if she dies? I wonder if this is how Jenny felt when I was kidnapped?_

Spencer walks around the front of the car and opens my door for me. "Come to me," he murmurs affectionately.

I step out of his car and into his waiting arms. "Lie to me," I whisper.

Spencer frowns, then sighs. "Everything is going to be fine Catherine. Jen just decided to take a ridiculously long walk. No one is worried. Everyone is at home, asleep in bed, not on their way here."

"Liar," I murmur.

He hugs me tightly and kisses me gently, "We need to go inside now."

I nod once, swallow my tears and follow Spencer into the BAU.

* * *

><p>AN2: Thanks for reading, please review. Just curious, how many people like Will as a character? Thoughts on Abby?<p> 


	2. Part 2

AN: Thank you for your reviews, favourites and those following along :)

AN2: I'm not sure how many people will read this AN, but if you do, please look up Happy Birthday Colin on Facebook. It's a really touching story. My sister and I heard about it on the radio and we sent a card to the kid.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Catherine Jareau is mine along with any other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>PART 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Take your time, hurry up<p>

The choice is yours, don't be late

Take a rest as a friend

As an old

Memoria, memoria

Memoria, memoria

- Come As You Are, Nirvana

* * *

><p>1:40 am<p>

We meet Derek by the elevator; he's held the door for Spencer and me.

"How was your date?" Spencer asks.

Derek frowns, "How did you know I was on a date?" He looks at me.

I raise an eyebrow.

Derek rolls his eyes, "Never mind, I know how. It went fine Reid."

We get off on the sixth floor, where Alex is waiting by the glass doors, a file in her hands. "Did you find it?" she asks Derek.

He nods, passes her, and quickens his stride to catch up to Dave who is walking through the bullpen.

I walk by Alex and nod in greeting then I catch a single phrase on the paper she is reading, 'State Department'. My blood runs cold. I grab Spencer's elbow, "Spence, I need to tell you something."

He turns to me impatiently, "Catherine it needs to wait-"

I let go of his elbow and growl, "Spencer if you don't listen to me I will ignore Hotch's rule about not going into the conference room and I will talk to him, and not you."

"Catherine-" he frowns.

I cross my arms, "No Spencer."

He tries to move away, "I need to go to the briefing, but I will come find you right away afterwards. Then you can tell me what is so important."

I catch the edge of his shirt, "Spence it can't wait. Please!"

He frowns, "All right," Give me two minutes to talk to Hotch so he doesn't decide to fire me on the spot. Then we can duck into JJ's old office. It's still being used for storage."

I nod.

Spencer returns promptly, takes my arm and half drags me around the corner into the office. "Talk," he says harshly after closing the door, "Tell me what is so important that I am not where I should be right now. I need to help the rest of the team find JJ. We don't know how much time we've already lost."

I shiver slightly.

He sighs, "Please."

* * *

><p>2:00 am<p>

Aaron is speaking to Will, near the smart board but everyone else is already sitting down.

Spence interrupts them, "Hotch."

Aaron nods, "Reid." He frowns, "Catherine. I thought I was clear that you weren't to be connected to this case in any way at all. You should be in protective custody with Henry. Will is on his way there now."

I shudder. I don't think I have ever had Aaron's disapproving glare leveled at me before.

Spencer steps into the round table room, "Hotch, you were willing to listen to Will and I genuinely believe that you need to hear what Catherine has to say."

I look quickly back and forth between the two of them.

After an agonizingly tense minute Aaron nods.

Spencer places his hand on my back and guides me into the room I've been banned from since Emily was rescued more than two years ago.

Aaron crosses the room and whispers to me, "Does Will need to be here for this?"

I shrug and refuse to look directly at him.

Spencer looks at Aaron, frowns and makes a minute shake with his head.

Aaron turns around, "Okay, thank you for your help Will." He walks past me out the door, "Anderson."

"Catherine," Will says quietly, refusing to move.

"I'll tell you later Will," I answer, crossing my fingers behind my back.

He catches my eye, nods once and exits through the door next to me with Anderson.

* * *

><p>2:05 am<p>

"Cupcake," Penelope prompts me.

I blink and realize that everyone is sitting now, and staring at me. I swallow nervously.

Spencer holds out his hand to me and I walk over to him.

He pulls me down onto his lap and I feel my muscles relaxing as I curl into him.

"It's okay," Spencer whispers in my ear, "Tell them exactly what you told me. No one is going to be angry with you."

I chance a glance at the rest of my family. They certainly look more worried than angry. I open my mouth and the story tumbles out: "Jenny's job. It- it wasn't what everyone thought it was. She was doing something dangerous. I don't know what it was but she would be gone for a week or two, and come home with a tan. We burn, we don't tan."

I take a deep breath and exhale before continuing, "Jenny was devastated when she came home in April, so much so that she couldn't stop crying. She looked like she had been in a car accident, but she said nothing happened. She was fighting with Will then…" I trail off.

"I don't know how much you know about that." I pause, "I know she made Will promise to come to you Aaron, if something happened, but she made me promise to go to Emily. Emily made me promise the same thing." I sniffle, "I tried to reach her but I got Abby and she was crabby, and I don't think she's going to bring Emily her phone."

Spencer turns my head to face him and gently wipes away my tears.

I shiver, "Did you call her Aaron? Please say that you did."

"I did not, Catherine," he replies with a frown. "We don't have enough information to go on yet." He levels a gentler glare at me, "We were supposed to have a proper briefing."

I duck my head.

Alex frowns and asks the question no one else wants to ask, "Do you have specifics or any names Catherine?"

I shake my head, "I don't know what she was doing or with whom, but it wasn't a desk job. Emily might know more. They communicated when Emily was supposedly dead and Jen was working for the State Department."

"How?" Aaron asks with a frown.

"They would meet, and online Scrabble," the last word chokes me. "Henry- Jenny…" I stop myself from continuing.

Hotch senses my worry, "Alright thank you Catherine. You should go see Henry now. He's in my office."

I nod and stand up.

Spencer turns me around.

I look down at him.

Spencer clasps my left hand and kisses it, "It's going to be all right Catherine. We're going to find Jennifer."

I nod and walk out of the room. I feel like I'm on the way to my own execution. _What if they can't find Jenny in time? I don't really have very much information, but would it still be my fault for waiting so long to tell Spencer what little I do know?_

* * *

><p>2:15 am<p>

My feet stop moving when I see an unfamiliar agent posted outside the door to Aaron's office. _Where is Anderson?_ I half turn to go back inside the round table room, but someone has already shut the door and closed the blinds. I can only assume that Aaron has the briefing well underway. I frown and continue walking

"Hello Agent Ja-" He freezes, frowns deeply at me, and continues, "Name and identification."

"Name and badge number," I reply.

He narrows his eyes, "You first."

I reach into my bag and pull out my wallet and hand him my driver's license. "Catherine Jareau. You're guarding my nephew and brother-in-law inside Agent Hotchner's office."

His eyes flash back and forth between my face and my ID. He winces, "Sorry about the confusion. I thought you were someone else for a moment."

Stomping down on my initial reaction I raise an eyebrow, "Your turn."

He reaches into his suit pocket and slowly pulls out his identification.

I frown at the length of time it takes him, that there are no creases in the leather, and the fact that he shows it to me upside down. _How could Anderson put a newbie in charge of Henry's safety?_

"My name is Gregory Peters," he smiles and holds out his hand.

I shake it and am pleasantly surprised that I don't flinch or kick him when he puts his other hand on my shoulder.

I hand him back his ID and take a step to the side so his hand slides off my shoulder.

"I'm too new to know most of what's going on," he says slowly, "But let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you Agent Peters," I reply politely.

"Greg, please." He smiles winningly at me.

I want to reply, "Mrs. Spencer Reid," but I don't. Instead I nod and turn the door handle to Aaron's office. I know that Will is waiting for me on the other side of the door, so I take a deep breath and enter.

"Tell me what you told them," Is the first thing out of Will's mouth.

I frown, "Just that I think she was doing something dangerous for State and not a desk job like we were told."

Will frowns, "That shouldn't have gotten you an audience with the whole team without me."

I sigh, "They had some more questions, but I don't know anything useful Will."

He sighs and motions for me to sit down at the other end of the couch.

"What are you doing later today Will?" I ask with a yawn, "Are you and Henry going home with one of the Agents?"

"Henry has school and I have work," Will answers with irritation.

I frown, "And what about staying here? Hotch wants all three of us in protective custody, but you and Henry most of all. Have you told Henry anything about Jenny being missing?"

"No," he answers and turns his head away from me.

My jaw drops, "Will!"

"No!" he hisses, and turns to face me, "I am not telling him anything and neither are you. I forbid it."

I glare at my brother-in-law.

Will's phone rings, interrupting our glaring contest.

I sigh when he answers it. I know what's coming next.

Will hangs up, "I've been called in to work a case."

"Will," I start.

He scowls at me, "No Catherine. Neither of us are allowed to help, but I am not going to stay here and sit on my hands while they look for my wife who might already be dead!"

I cross my arms, "Henry is going to stay here with me."

"Henry has school," Will protests without any real vigor.

I roll my eyes, "So call the school and tell them he's sick."

Will frowns at my suggestion.

I stand up, "If you won't, I will. Henry doesn't know what's going on, and it is your right not to tell him. While Hotch doesn't want any of us to leave, you can be stupid and do what you want, but I am not letting you take my nephew out of my sight."

"I don't care about what Hotch says. I'm leaving now," Will replies and moves Henry from his lap to the couch.

I glare at him, "And what about Henry?"

"You're staying aren't you?" he answers angrily.

Henry shifts and mumbles in his sleep.

"Give him here," I say and hold out my arms.

Will picks up Henry and hands him over to me. Then he walks to the door.

"Aren't you even going to say good-bye?" I ask in dismay.

He sighs and comes back. Kisses Henry's head quickly and mutters, "Good bye."

I glare at his retreating back.

Setting Henry back down on the couch I check my bag thoroughly and am dismayed to find my phone missing. I swear in my head. _Now how am I supposed to reach Emily?_

* * *

><p>2:30 am<p>

I close the door quietly and nod at Peters who is still posted next to the window. "I've left Henry asleep on the couch," I say as I pass him by.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He asks nervously. "You're not leaving like the detective are you?"

I roll my eyes, "I'm not leaving permanently. I'm just going down the stairs, into the bullpen, out through the glass doors, and down the hall about two hundred yards."

His lips twitch, "Which direction?"

I give him a half smile, "Left."

I can see him doing the math in his head. He raises an eyebrow, "Garcia's Lair?"

I laugh; I can hear the capitalized letters. "Yes."

He smiles, "Okay. Thanks for telling me. Anderson said you might give me a hard time."

I try not to roll my eyes as I walk away.

I do exactly what I told Peters I was going to do. I walk through the bullpen, out through the glass doors and turn left, stopping in front of Penny's office. I turn the door handle slowly and stick my head into Penelope's office. "Hi Kevin," I whisper.

He jumps and starts babbling, "Hi Catherine, I didn't know you would be here. Though I suppose I should have, I mean JJ is your sister after all and-"

I cut him off, "It's okay Kevin. I'm not going to distract or bother you. I'm just looking for the blankets Penelope keeps here."

"Oh, um," He stops, "I think they're still in the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet."

"Thanks," I mumble and cross the room to reach the cabinet. I pull out two blankets, close the drawer and turn towards the door.

"Catherine?" he says warily.

I half turn to look at him, "Yes Kevin?"

"I'm sorry about JJ. We're doing our best to find her," he says with a frown and sad brown eyes.

"Thank you," I whisper, and hurry out the door.

* * *

><p>2:45 am<p>

Dave places his hand on my shoulder as I exit the office, "Come with me kiddo. I need to pick your brain."

I frown, "I don't have anything else to give you Dave, and I need to get back to Henry."

He walks with me down the hall, "You and I both know the first half of that sentence was bull." Dave opens the door for me, "But I can understand why you wouldn't want to leave the little guy." He stops talking as we walk thorough the bullpen and past Peters.

We enter the office and I sit down on the couch.

Dave mirrors my pose, "Now tell me when JJ started working for State."

"December," I answer firmly, moving Henry so he's curled up in my lap.

Dave snorts derisively, "Bullshit. Tell me the truth. JJ took several days off in the months preceding her official departure."

I shiver at the look in his eyes, "October."

He frowns.

I try to explain, "Strauss couldn't force the transfer until after I… They needed a concrete reason to move Jenny."

"Catherine," he says warningly.

"Please don't make me do this Dave," I plead.

Dave frowns, "We need all the information we can get if you want your sister back alive."

I know he is just trying to get a rise out of me but I can't help but gasp, "Of course I want her back alive!"

He cocks his head, "Even though she used you?"

I cross my arms and glare at him. "Jenny was very much against me going to Montreal," I mutter sullenly, and glare at him "Strauss pushed it through."

Dave opens his mouth.

I cut him off, "Spencer had no idea."

"Why do you think JJ was so upset when she came home in April?" Dave presses.

I clench my jaw and refuse to answer.

"Catherine," he says in frustration, "We need to know everything you do."

I glare at him, "No you don't. You can ask other questions but I refuse to answer that one."

He sighs, "What else do you know Catherine?"

I run my fingers through Henry's hair, "She was chasing someone and whoever it was, gave her nightmares. She would check in on Henry several times a night and bring him to bed with her in my room when Will was working."

Dave sits in silence and rubs Henry's back for a few minutes.

"Dave?" I whisper.

"Yeah kiddo?" he answers similarly.

I bite my lip. "Call Emily if Hotch doesn't. Please? She made me promise that I would call and I did, but…" I trail off.

He sighs before rising from the couch, "Kiddo, if JJ were going to hide something here, at the BAU, where would it be?"

I wrinkle my nose, "Her office. No one ever goes in there anymore."

Dave nods and exits Aaron's office, his shoulders ever so slightly hunched.

I watch him walk along the catwalk and back to the conference room.

* * *

><p>3:15 am<p>

"We're leaving," I announce to Agent Peters as I step out of Aaron's office with Henry snuggled into my arms.

"What? No. You can't!" he stammers.

I raise an eyebrow, "You can either come with me or you can stay here and then explain to my family how you neglected your duty."

He sputters incoherently.

I take pity on him, "The two questions you should have asked are; Why are you moving, and where?"

He looks helplessly at me.

I tap my foot impatiently.

"I don't want to lose my job," Is what he finally comes up with.

I roll my eyes. "That'll only happen if you don't come with us."

"But-" he protests.

I cut him off, "Ask the proper questions."

He frowns at me, "Where and why?"

I rest my chin on Henry's head, "We're going to Agent Jareau's old office."

He grimaces in confusion.

I sigh, "It's out of the bullpen and a little ways down the hall to the left of the elevators."

His mouth parts slightly, "Why?"

I narrow my eyes and look directly into his, "Because I refuse to watch my family search for my sister while I am unable to offer any assistance."

His brow furrows, "I'm not supposed to let you leave."

I raise an eyebrow; "You can grab my bag and Henry's backpack if you plan to come along. If not, I'll come back to get them."

He holds up his hands in supplication, "No! No, I'll get them. Wait for me! Please?"

I sigh and nod.

Peters rushes into the office and comes back out with the two bags in five seconds flat.

I'm mildly impressed.

We walk down the hall and stop outside of Jenny's old office.

I nod at the door and Peters opens it for me.

"You called them your family?" he asks in confusion.

I ignore the newbie and sigh at the mess in the office, "Henry, wake up for a minute please."

He whimpers in protest.

I kiss his forehead, "Leibling, I need you to stand up."

"Sleep Kit Cat," he mumbles.

I sigh and turn to Peters, "Can you move the files off the chair please?"

He sets the bags down by the door and does as asked.

"Thank you," I murmur and set my nephew down on the now vacant chair.

Henry grumbles but stays mostly asleep.

I start moving files off the couch and onto the desk.

Peters helps without being asked. "I'm going to have to tell someone you've switched offices," he says nervously.

"Relax," I say, "They're not going to do more than glare at you for a minute or two, then sigh."

"Huh?" He asks.

"This used to be my sister's office," I explain patiently, "Henry and I used to spend quite a bit of time here. My nephew will be happier when he wakes up if he is in familiar surroundings."

Peters frowns, "I suppose that makes sense."

Once the couch has been cleared, I start pulling it away from the wall.

"What are you doing?" He asks, confusion colouring his voice.

I answer simply, "I'm moving the couch."

"I know that," he says and pulls at the other end, "But why?"

I sigh, "So I can put my nephew behind it."

Peters makes a face, "Won't it be dusty?"

I sigh, "Yes."

He hesitates before asking, "Do you want me to find a vacuum?"

I shake my head, "It's sweet of you to offer, but it will wake Henry."

He frowns.

I tilt my head, "Check the crevice next to the filing cabinet. There should be one of those Swiffer mop things."

"Found it!" Peters replies a minute later.

"Shh!" I hiss at him, "Don't wake Henry!"

"Sorry," he whispers back.

I purse my lips.

"Why did you call them family?" Peters asks, bewilderment colouring his voice.

I sigh, "Most of them have known me for nearly a decade. They babysat me and I babysit Aaron's son Jack. We have family dinners. What else would I call them?"

"Oh," he mumbles.

Peters cleans the floor behind the couch and I thank him quietly as he leaves.

Then I settle down behind the couch with Henry.

* * *

><p>9:30 am London<p>

Abby rolls onto her side, "Damn it. I shouldn't have done that." She glares at Emily's phone for a few seconds before sitting up and throwing the blankets off her legs. Grabbing her clothes from a near by chair she proceeds to dress quickly.

Five minutes later Abby enters Maura's bedroom. She crosses the floor to the bed and shakes the sleeping child's shoulder gently, "Come on Maura, I need you to wake up."

"Mhmp?" is her answer.

Abby tries again, "Come on, sweat pea. Wake up."

"Abby?" Maura mumbles, "Where is maman? What time is it? Is something wrong?"

"We're running late and nothing more than the usual is wrong," Abby replies bitterly.

Maura blinks slowly, "Huh?"

Abby sighs, "Your maman is at work Maura and she forgot her phone. It is important that we bring it to her."

Maura buries her head in her pillow, "I still sick. You're sick too. I want to stay here."

Abby crosses her arms, "Maura, you are nine years old I am not letting you stay home alone."

"But Abby-" she protests.

Abby pulls the covers off her bed, "No Maura, you need to get up now."

"I'm tired, and my throat still hurts," she answers with a pout.

Abby checks Maura's forehead and frowns, "You can sleep in the car."

She grumbles, "Can't I-"

"No," Abby answers in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

Maura huffs, "Fine, but I'm not getting dressed," and climbs out of bed.

"That's fine," Abby replies as she turns to leave, "But you'll need your jacket, snow pants, scarf, mittens, and a hat."

Maura rolls her eyes and follows Abby out of her room.

* * *

><p>3:57 am<p>

"Peters," Agent Hotchner barks out.

"Yes sir?" Peters replies meekly, looking up at the almost complete team of profilers.

"Where are Catherine Jareau and William and Henry LaMontagne?" he demands.

"I was just on my way to find you," he starts.

"Well?" answers Hotch with a glare.

Peters straightens his spine, "Detective LaMontagne was called in to work."

Hotch frowns, "And what has happened to Catherine and Henry?"

Peters answers nervously, "Miss Jareau requested a change of venue for the two of them sir."

Hotch raises an eyebrow, "And you just let the people you are supposed to be protecting dictate what you do? What happened to following my orders?"

Peters looks around nervously, "Sir, the detective refused protective custody. He went directly to Anderson. And Miss Jareau said that she and the boy, Henry, would be moving whether I said yes or not, and that I could follow if I carried their bags."

Hotch purses his lips.

Rossi smiles.

Morgan smirks.

Reid's lips twitch.

Hotch asks finally, "Where did she go?"

Peters furrows his brow, "I believe she referred to it as Agent Jareau's former office, sir."

Hotch sighs.

Rossi closes his eyes.

Morgan winces.

Reid grimaces.

"Very well Peters, you may return to your post," Hotch says magnanimously.

"Hotch," Reid says quietly.

Hotch sighs, "Go with him Spencer. We have a few hours before I need to leave for the State Department and we've hit a wall for the moment." He turns to the rest of the men standing with him, "We should all get some rest."

"I'll go let Kevin and Garcia know," Morgan murmurs as he turns away.

"Still got that bottle of Glenfiddich?" Rossi asks Hotch quietly.

Hotch gives his friend a half smile, "It's a new bottle, but yes I have some."

Rossi claps his hands together; "I'll get the tumblers and meet you in your office in a few minutes."

Hotch nods and watches Reid grab his satchel from his desk and continue out of the bullpen.

* * *

><p>AN2: Thanks for reading, please review :)<p> 


	3. Part 3

AN: Thank you for your reviews. I hope this chapter somewhat explains Abby's conversation with Catherine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Catherine Jareau is mine along with any other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>PART 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Come doused in mud, soaked in bleach<p>

As I want you to be

As a trend, as a friend

As an old

Memoria, memoria

Memoria, memoria

* * *

><p>6:00 am<p>

"Aaron," Rossi murmurs as he takes another sip of scotch.

"Dave," Hotch answers back.

He sighs, "You should call Emily."

Hotch frowns, "We don't have anything to tell her. I haven't spoken to State yet."

Rossi snorts, "You know that they're not going to help, and you do have something to tell Emily: JJ is missing. I'm pretty sure Catherine would have tried to call again if you hadn't had Morgan pick her phone from her pocket while they were near JJ's car and phone."

Hotch sighs and puts down his drink, "Where is the number for Emily's secure cell phone?"

Rossi holds up Catherine's cell phone.

"Does Morgan know you have that?" Hotch asks amused.

He shrugs, "I doubt it, since Morgan left in in his desk drawer." Rossi looks at Hotch pointedly over his tumbler, "You do know it's the first place Catherine is going to look once she asks Reid where her phone went. And you also know as well as I do, that Reid is not not going to tell her."

Hotch sighs, "He's not very good at refusing her anything is he?"

Rossi smiles, "Only when it's really important and somehow, I don't think the location of her cell phone qualifies."

Hotch laughs, "Well certainly not now that I'm planning to call Emily myself."

Rossi hands over the phone.

"Do you know the password?" Hotch asks, looking up from the locked screen.

Rossi smirks, "Garcia changed it to Jack's birthday so that you can look for it yourself."

Hotch frowns, "Catherine is going to be upset."

Rossi shrugs, "I'm sure she'll go to Garcia or Kevin to have it fixed if she doesn't know how to do it herself."

Hotch scrolls through Catherine's contacts until he reaches Emily's name. He looks up at Rossi and murmurs, "Here goes nothing."

* * *

><p>11:00 am London<p>

Abby flashes her ID badge and walks as quickly as possible through to the elevator with Maura completely asleep in her arms.

When they reach Emily's office Abby wakes Maura up, and leaning against the wall, stands her on her feet. "I need you to stay here Maura," she starts.

Emily's daughter yawns, and looks up at Abby with her big blue eyes, "But Abby, you woke me up and we came all this way. I'm sick and I want to see my maman."

Abby ruffles her hair, "It's a good thing you're cute kiddo."

Maura raises an eyebrow.

Abby smirks, "Very well, you can have one minute. Then you will have to wait outside while I talk to your mother."

Maura straightens the mess Abby made out of her hair and rolls her eyes. Then she spins around and bursts into Emily's office, "Maman!"

"Maura!" Emily exclaims, coming around from behind her desk. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Maura throws her arms around her mother and squeezes her tightly. Then she takes a step back, looks directly into Emily's eyes and says accusingly, "Abby woke me up because you forgot your phone at home."

Emily blushes faintly, "Oops." She continues, "And you, Chérie, and Abby were nice enough to bring it all this way to me?"

Maura nods.

Emily smiles down at her daughter, "Thank you. Are you feeling better?" Emily asks as she checks Maura's forehead.

Maura shrugs, "A little bit, but my throat still hurts and I feel funny."

Emily looks up to see Abby leaning against her doorframe.

Abby mouths, 'We need to talk.'

Emily nods once and places her hand on Maura's shoulder, "Chérie, don't argue with Abby when she tells you to take your medicine. I know it doesn't taste good but it will make you better. Now please wait outside while I talk with Abby."

Maura frowns but walks out of the office without voicing a complaint.

Abby crosses the room in three quick strides. "Here Emily," she says holding out Emily's phone.

The brunet grins at her friend, "Thanks Abby, you're a life saver! I can't believe I was so distracted that I forgot my phone at home. The Bauer case is really getting to me. I-"

"Emily," Abby interrupts her.

The cell phone rings.

Emily looks down at the display and frowns, "It's Catherine. Just a minute Abby, I need to answer this."

Abby swears quietly in the corner of the office.

"Hi Creirwy," Emily answers her phone happily.

Hotch winces, "Emily, it's Aaron, not Catherine."

"Hotch," she murmurs, then she frowns and looks at the clock outside her office, "I take it this isn't a social call? Where's Catherine? Why are you calling from her phone? Did something happen?"

Hotch sighs, "Catherine is physically fine Emily, but JJ is missing."

"Brief me on the plane," Emily says quickly.

"No don't leave yet!" Hotch answers: "I've got a meeting with the State Department at 9:00. We have research to do here before then, but Emily."

"Yes Hotch?" she answers with a sigh.

"Call Catherine when you have a minute." He pauses, "Preferably sometime before you land."

Emily frowns, "Where is she?"

There are muffled voices in the background.

"I have to go Emily," he says.

"Hotch!" she yells.

"It's Aaron Emily, how many times do I have to tell you? I'll call you again after I have my meeting with the State Department." Hotch replies just before hanging up.

Emily frowns down at her phone before turning back to Abby. "Did you know?" She asks acerbically, "Is that why you brought me my phone on your sick day?"

Abby winces, "I got a phone call."

Emily frowns, "Who from?"

"Catherine," Abby sighs, "She woke me up with some story about Jennifer not arriving home last night."

"And?" Emily raises an eyebrow.

Abby crosses her arms defensively, "I snapped at her and said a few things I shouldn't have."

Emily glares at her friend, "Why didn't you call me here immediately? I could have left already!"

Abby glares right back, "I fell asleep Emily! Maura isn't the only one who's been sick. And Catherine is still acting like a child. She needs to grow up and stop running to adults to fix everything all the time Emily. Besides, I had no real evidence that Jennifer was missing and even if she were, the BAU can handle it."

Emily crosses her arms and snarls, "Abigail Winter. That so-called child has been through more than enough to make most people shatter completely! She takes care of just about everything on her own but I promised her that I would come back home if something went wrong. I made her promise to call. And apparently the BAU can't handle it since Hotch called me in to consult."

Abby frowns, "You still think of it as home even after almost two years here?"

Emily raises an eyebrow, "Home is where the heart is Abigail, and most of my heart resides on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean."

Abby places a hand on Emily's arm, "Then why did you come here?"

Emily sighs, "I needed a change, nothing felt quite right after I returned."

Abby sighs, "When are you leaving?"

Emily reaches down under her desk and pulls out her go bag, "As soon as the jet is fueled. I need to make a stop first to see Clyde before going to Quantico."

"I'm sorry Emily," Abby whispers.

Emily brushes past Abby on the way out of her office, "It's not me to whom you should be apologizing Abigail. Catherine and Jennifer spring to mind. That is if we can find Jennifer before the people who kidnapped her, murder her."

Abby winces.

Emily crouches down next to her daughter, "Maura, I need to go away for a few days for work. You can stay with Abby or your mémère, but you have to go to school tomorrow or the day after."

Maura crosses her arms, "I don't want you to go."

Emily tucks one of Maura's stray curls behind her ears, "I know Chérie, but I don't have a choice. I have to go catch some bad guys and save the good ones."

Maura frowns, "Fine then, I want to stay at home with Abby. Mémère doesn't have time to read to me and Catherine won't know where to call me back if I leave."

Emily winces at the mention of Catherine's name.

Maura wraps her arms around her mother's shoulders, "I love you maman."

Emily hugs her back and kisses her forehead, "I love you too Maura. I will call you when I have time." She stands up, "Ms. Winter, you're in charge until I return."

Abby cringes.

Emily picks up her bag and walks away.

Maura looks up at her, "Maman used your last name. What did you do?"

Abby sighs, "It's a long adult story Maura."

Maura pouts and crosses her arms, "You never tell me anything important."

Abby prays for patience, "This isn't important for you to know Maura, it only concerns your mother and I."

Maura huffs, "I don't have to go to school. Are you going to drive me home?"

Abby closes her eyes briefly, "I have to stay here Maura. Now, I've got a change of clothes for you and your book bag filled with homework in the boot. You can change in the bathroom and then we will go find breakfast. I'll find someone to drive you home and stay with you afterwards."

* * *

><p>7:15 am<p>

Spencer's phone dings twice.

I struggle to reach consciousness.

Spencer shushes me as I start to squirm. "It's okay Catherine, Hotch is just letting me know I have fifteen minutes before he needs to see me."

"Don't move pillow, you're warm," I mumble into his chest.

He snickers, "Wake up sweetheart."

I groan in protest and pull the blanket up over my head.

Spencer laughs quietly and pulls the blanket off, "Catherine."

I pretend he isn't talking.

He tries to get my attention again, "Catherine. Hotch called Emily. She's going to be on the next flight out. We're going to brief her on the plane."

I lift my head to look at Spencer's face and sigh in relief when I see the truth shining in his eyes.

"I have to get up now sweetheart," Spencer whispers into my ear.

I grumble wordlessly.

Spencer smiles, "I love you too."

I smile at him and cover my mouth as I yawn.

Spencer kisses my forehead, "I'm going to leave you here with Henry, okay?"

I nod and move off Spencer to sit on the couch.

He stands up and stretches, "There are clothes for you in my go bag under my desk."

"Thank you Spence," I whisper and stand up as well. "Oh no, I have to call the school and I can't find my phone! I'm sure it was in my pocket when we left the apartment."

Spencer holds up his hand, "I called the school for you last night and left a message."

"Thank you!" I whisper gratefully. "Spencer," I ask slowly, "Did you take my phone?"

"No," he answers quickly.

I frown, "If it wasn't you, do you know who it was?"

He doesn't say anything.

I sigh, "Tell me Spencer, please? I swear I won't be angry with you."

He frowns, "Hotch told Morgan to take it."

I frown in consternation, but at least I know that my phone is likely to be hidden in Derek's desk drawer. He really should find a new place to hide things.

"Sorry I didn't tell you last night, Hotch told me not to," Spencer hugs me tightly. "I love you Catherine," he whispers into my hair before crossing to the door.

I whisper, "I love you," as he walks out.

I yawn and take a peek behind the couch.

Henry is still fast asleep in his blanket nest.

I smile down at him before lying back down on the couch and pulling the blanket back over me. I miss Spencer's body heat already.

* * *

><p>8:10 am<p>

I wake up to a huge expelling of air from my lungs. I cough and gasp, trying to catch my breath. When I finally do, I take a look around for what could have possibly caused such a violent reaction. I sigh when I finally notice Henry sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

I frown, "What time is it Henry?"

He scrambles over my legs, grabs my wrist and looks at my watch. His little nose scrunches, "I don't know, your watch has lots of numbers and they're upside down."

I gently pry his fingers off my wrist and turn my watch to face myself. "It's just after eight Henry. Why are you awake?"

He pouts, "Where is here? Why are we here and not at home? Why are you with me? Where's mommy? Where's daddy?"

I hold up one end of the blanket, "Come lie down with me Henry."

"Catherine," he crosses his little arms, "Where's my mommy?"

"Lie down and I'll tell you," I say with a sigh.

"Okay," he chirps happily and squirms under the blanket to lie down on top of me. "Tell me now! I'm lying down now," he reminds me.

I smile slightly, my mind working furiously to come up with a plausible story. "Do you remember anything from last night Henry?" I ask to test the waters.

He frowns, "Daddy woke me up. It was cold outside."

I bite my lip, "Do you remember anything else?"

His nose wrinkles, "No."

I sigh in relief.

"Kit Cat where is my mommy?" he asks in a small voice.

I'm trying to put off answering that particular question as long as possible, "Do you remember the rule about questions Henry?"

He sighs, "Yes."

"And what is the rule?" I ask lightly.

"Questions are answered in the order they are asked," he intones.

I roll my eyes, "And what does that mean?"

He frowns, "I have to wait to hear about mommy because I asked other questions first."

I run my fingers through his hair, "That's right leibling."

Henry pouts.

I start with his first question, "Do you recognize where we are Henry? You've been here before."

Henry looks around the room, "It looks like mommy's old office, but it's all messy."

I nod, "It is. Now as for why we are here and not at home, your daddy brought you here last night."

He frowns, "Why? Where is-"

I tap his nose with my finger, "Be patient Henry."

He huffs.

I smile at his frustration, "I am here because your uncle Spencer is here. Now-"

"Mommy?" He asks hopefully.

I wince internally, "Yes, now I can tell you about your mommy. Since today is a weekday, she is not at home."

"Is she here?" He turns towards the door, "Can I see her?"

His hopeful face is breaking my heart, "No, leibling. She's not in the building today."

"She's gone on another trip?" Henry asks sadly.

I take a deep breath and prepare to tell the most egregious lie to my five-year-old nephew to date, "Yes."

"And daddy?" he asks tentatively, "Can I see my daddy?"

I bite my lip, "Your daddy is at work today Henry."

"Kit Cat?" he mumbles.

"Yes leibling?" I reply.

He rolls onto his stomach, "Don't I have school today?"

"Nope," I pop the p.

He frowns, "Today is Wednesday. Mommy says I always have school on Wednesdays."

I wince, "Not today Henry. Today we're playing hooky."

"Huh?" He replies eloquently.

I smile at him. "Neither you, nor I are going to school today. We're going to stay here and have a day off."

Blue eyes lit up in excitement, "Are we going to play games?" He asks.

I laugh quietly, "We can play games later, but first we're going to have a nap, and then breakfast."

"I'm not tired," he mumbles.

"But I am very tired Henry," I whisper.

"Okay," he sighs, "I can lie down with you. But not too long, promise?"

I kiss the crown of his head, "Henry, you don't have to lie down with me. You can read one of the books your daddy packed for you behind the couch."

"Okay!" he says and slips out from under the blanket.

Inspiration strikes, "Just a minute Henry. I need to introduce you to someone."

He turns back to me, a questioning look on his face.

I stand up and walk across the room.

Henry follows behind me, "Who is it?"

I open the door and nod at Agent Peters who is leaning against the opposite wall.

"Henry," I place my hand on his shoulder to stop him from hiding behind me, "This is Agent Greg Peters."

"Hello Henry," Peters says.

"Hi. Why are you standing there?" Henry asks curiously.

Peters looks at me helplessly.

I frown; I obviously haven't thought this through adequately, "Do you remember playing guards with Jack?"

Henry looks up at me, "Yes. It was boring."

I stifle a laugh, "Agent Peters is playing guards too."

Henry looks Peters up and down, "He's old like uncle Spencer, Kit Cat. Is he playing with Jack?"

My lips twitch, "No Henry, Gregory isn't playing with Jack. Jack is at school."

Henry wrinkles his nose, "Then who is he playing with?"

Peters looks worried.

I bite my lip before answering, "He doesn't know whom he is playing with Henry, that's what makes this game so special."

Henry looks at me in confusion.

I think frantically, "Peters is going to follow us around all day so that he can find out who he is playing with."

Henry looks at me skeptically, "Okay."

"Say good bye to Agent Peters leibling," I say and turn him around, "I'm going to have a nap and you're going to read quietly."

Henry waves, "Bye."

"Bye Henry," Peters answers.

* * *

><p>1:00 pm London<p>

Abby picks up her phone and dials a familiar number.

The phone connects, "Clyde Easter speaking."

"Clyde," she replies weakly.

"Abigail," the tone is concerned but formal.

She sighs, "I'm calling to remind you that I still need someone to replace me today. Maura has strep throat and I've still got the flu. I'm going to keel over if I have to stay here in London and not at home in bed much longer."

The frown is evident in his tone of voice, even over the telephone, "Where is Emily? Why is she not the one dealing with this?"

Abby sighs, "Emily is flying to Quantico, Clyde. Jennifer Jareau appears to have been abducted. I know she stopped by to tell you this morning." She frowns, "You're the one who said she could go back anytime anything bad happened when you offered her the job."

Clyde frowns, "Yes, I do believe I said something along those lines. Ah, here is that memo." He pauses, "Abigail, do you really think Emily would have taken the job in London if I had not agreed to that stipulation?"

Abby rolls her eyes, "Are you going to send someone or not?"

He sighs, "Where is your third in command? Why is Lancaster unable to take over?"

Abby growls, "Clyde, you as head of Interpol are well aware that we, the London office, have been working two enormous cases simultaneously. Lancaster is running one of the investigations. He cannot possibly supervise both."

He lets out an annoyed snort, "Why is this my problem?"

There is more than a note of censure in Abby's voice, "Because you were supposed to come replace Emily, you twit! So that I could go home, and I want to go home, you bloody little river."

Clyde snorts, "You haven't called me that in ages."

Abby huffs, "Then you obviously haven't needed a proper scolding while I was within earshot."

He laughs, "Relax little pearl, I'm already on my way. I'll be there in under an hour."

"I'm going to box your ears when you get here for making me wait and having me on," Abby mutters without an excessive amount of malice.

Clyde makes a humming noise, "You haven't sent little Maura home yet have you?"

Abby frowns, "No, I haven't. She's fast asleep on Emily's couch."

Clyde nods decisively, "This will save time then, I'm going to have Alfie drive both of you home."

She sighs, "Clyde-"

Clyde smiles smugly, "Don't argue with me Abigail or I might just call Ambassador Prentiss and let her know how her granddaughter is fairing."

Abby shudders, "You wouldn't!"

"Of course I would Abigail." Clyde replies with a smile. "Cheerio!" He hangs up.

* * *

><p>10:30 am<p>

Henry climbs up onto my lap, "Kit Cat?"

I look down at my nephew, "Yes Henry?"

"I'm hungry," he announces as his stomach growls in agreement.

I look at my watch, "Did you eat your granola bar?"

He nods, "Yes."

I push my never ending pile of essays out of the way, "And the fruit in your lunch bag?"

He nods again, "Yes."

I sigh, "Alright leibling, let's collect Agent Peters and go find us some real breakfast."

"Whoopee!" Henry exclaims happily. "I want ice cream for breakfast Kit Cat."

I laugh, "Not on your life Henry, your mother would kill me." I inhale sharply at the turn of phrase and try my best not to empty what little is left in my stomach onto the floor.

Henry looks at me funny.

I smile weekly at him and gesture towards the door.

Peters yawns when he greets us.

"Has anyone spelled you yet?" I ask curiously.

He blinks at me, confusion evident.

I sigh, "Have you had a break? Has someone come to replace you?"

Peters nods, "Agent Anderson was here earlier, I just got back from taking a powernap. He left but should be coming back soon. I believe Agent Hotchner said they can't spare anyone else for the moment."

I roll my eyes. Trust Aaron to give me the newbie because they didn't want him to get in their way.

I place my hand on Henry's head, "We're going down for breakfast. I believe we have waited long enough for Aaron to be well into his meeting with State"

"Wait, please! I have to clear it with someone first," Peters says quickly. "Unless you would like me to send for something and you and the little guy could stay here."

Henry crosses his arms, "I'm not little. I'm five!"

I shake my head at Peters.

He nods and disappears into the bullpen.

Henry stomps his foot, "I'm not little!"

I scoop him up and settle him on my hip, "None of that leibling. It's rude and don't think for a second that your parents would let you get away with it."

"But you do it sometimes," Henry mutters petulantly.

I sigh, "Yes, and I'm an adult, and certain other adults tell me off when I do."

Henry giggles, "Like mommy and uncle Spencer."

I flinch, "Yes, Spence does do that."

Henry's stomach growls loudly. "Breakfast Kit Cat," he murmurs wistfully.

"Just a minute, leibling. We need Agent Peters to come back. Do you remember the game he's playing?"

Henry frowns, "He's playing guards. But I don't want him to come with us Kit Cat. Make him go away!"

I sigh, "I wish I could Henry, but the rest of our family will be mad if we leave him behind to play alone."

Henry pouts, "I don't like him. I want my mommy. Kit Cat make mommy come home!"

I baulk, and swallow the bile rising up my esophagus. "Oh sweetheart," I kiss his forehead.

"Please?" he asks.

I flinch at his pleading tone, "Your mommy is working Henry. I can't make her come home anymore than you can make the sun rise in the morning."

Henry scrunches up his nose. "I don't care about the sun. Can uncle Aaron make mommy come home?"

I wince and take a minute to calm my racing heart, "Aaron is not here right now, but he's working on bringing Jenny home to us."

"Why-" Henry's next question is cut off by Peters reappearing.

"Sorry about that," he says, "We're all set to go now. Agent Morgan is now aware of where you are going."

"What about Dr. Reid?" I ask as we walk the few short yards to the elevators.

"He's somewhere with Ms. Garcia and Agent Anderson."

I nod and we step into the elevator.

"I want ice cream for breakfast Kit Cat," Henry reminds me with a whisper in my ear.

I let out a strangled laugh and hug my nephew tighter.

* * *

><p>AN2: Thanks for reading, please review :)<p>

AN2: I am going to take a moment for shameless self promotion: For those of you interested, I posted a new story under the Law & Order SVU category. The story was originally supposed to be a trail for issues I'm having while writing Maybe Alice, but it works much better as a fully developed story as opposed to an excerpt.


	4. Part 4

AN: This one is quite a bit longer than originally intended. I hope you enjoy it :) I have a final exam in just under three weeks and four essays due before that and a fifth shortly after so I will be ducking out for a little while. I may or may not post the next chapter in two weeks. I'll have to see where I am in my exam prep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Catherine Jareau is mine along with any other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>PART 4<strong>

* * *

><p>And I swear that I don't have a gun<p>

No I don't have a gun

No I don't have a gun

Memoria, memoria

Memoria, memoria

* * *

><p>12:30 pm<p>

I hear footsteps coming down the hall. I turn to my nephew, "Henry, promise me that you're going to stay behind the couch okay?"

Henry nods without looking up from his book.

I stiffen as the office door is opened and place a hand on Henry's shoulder to remind him not to move.

Silence for a moment then, "Agent Peters, did you lose your charges again?"

Peters splutters, "What? No! They haven't left! They're in there, I swear!"

Henry shrugs off my hand and stands up, "Hi Grandpa!"

I hide my face in my hands and bite my tongue to stop any hysterical laughter from escaping. I can picture just how Dave's jaw drops and the brief appearance of panic mixed with happiness in his eyes every time Henry or Jack call him grandpa.

Eventually Dave says, "What did you just call me?"

I poke Henry's ribs.

"Uncle Dave!" Henry replies, grinning unrepentantly.

"Henry, what are you doing back there?" Dave asks as he closes the door behind him.

Henry ducks down for a second before jumping back up and holding out a book, "Kit Cat and I are reading!"

I can hear the smile in Dave's voice as he responds to my nephew, "That sounds like fun buddy, can you make Catherine come out from behind the couch?"

Henry nods enthusiastically. He turns his head and whispers, "Kit Cat stand up! Grandpa wants to talk to you."

I stand up slowly. "Dave?" I greet him cautiously, questions threatening to burst out of my mouth.

Dave shakes his head sadly.

I sigh, pick up my nephew, and hug him tightly.

Henry squirms slightly, "Put me down Kit Cat, I want to read some more."

I shake my head, "Not right now Henry."

He pouts melodramatically.

"Henry," Dave calls out across the office, "Are you hungry? Do you want to eat lunch now?"

Henry's head whips around, "Yes!" He wriggles.

I set him down.

Henry runs around the end of the couch and across the room, he throws himself at Dave.

"Whoa there little man," Rossi says and scoops him up.

Henry turns on the puppy dog eyes, "Will you let me have ice cream for lunch Uncle Dave? Kit Cat wouldn't let me have any for breakfast."

I roll my eyes.

Dave laughs, "I don't think so buddy, you need real food for lunch before you can have dessert."

"Let's go now!" Henry shouts, "I'm hungry and I want ice cream for dessert!"

"Use your indoor voice please Henry," I can't help but comment from my place behind the couch.

"Yes Kit Cat," Henry mumbles with an exaggerated sigh.

Dave frowns, "Are you not coming with us?"

I shrug and don't move.

He sighs.

Henry frowns, "Aren't you hungry Kit Cat?"

I shake my head and deny the growling of my stomach, "No leibling, I'm not."

Henry holds out his arms to me, "But I want you to come."

"I-" I sigh and look down at my sock clad feet.

"Catherine," Dave says gently, "Spencer is going to meet us in the cafeteria."

_Spencer is there maybe I can do this._ I look up and take a hesitant step forwards before stopping. "I can't," I mumble despondently.

Dave sighs and opens the door. "Peters," he barks out, "You are relieved from duty for the next few hours, send Dr. Reid back here before you find somewhere to nap."

Peters frowns, "Agent Rossi, sir, Agent Anderson said that I'm not supposed to leave them alone."

Dave growls, "I don't care what Anderson said, I'm telling you to move!"

Agent Peters flees.

Henry giggles, "Can you make anyone else do that uncle Dave?"

He chuckles, "I wish kid."

Henry watches me with a curious expression on his face, "Kit Cat?"

"Yes leibling?" I respond quietly, still unable to move.

"Put me down please," Henry whispers to Dave.

He sets my nephew down.

Henry runs across the office and stops in front of me, "Don't you want to come eat with me and Grandpa?"

My lips twitch involuntarily at the resignation that crosses Dave's face.

"Kit Cat?" Henry prompts me.

I look down at his blue eyes, the ones that match Jenny's and my own. I can feel the bile rising up my throat and I swallow reflexively.

Henry holds out his arms, "Please?"

I bend down and pick him up.

Henry wraps his arms around my neck.

I kiss his forehead, "Don't you want to have lunch with Dave and maybe Penelope or Derek on your own like a big boy?"

Henry shakes his head, "Don't leave me Kit Cat."

My heart hurts. I sigh, "I wouldn't leibling."

Henry rests his head on my shoulder, "Do you promise?"

"I promise," I whisper into his blonde hair.

"Good," he replies and kisses my cheek.

Spencer appears in the doorway. "Peters sent me, what's wrong?" he asks, directing his question at Dave.

Dave sighs and nods in my direction, "Your girl doesn't want to leave the office."

I flinch slightly.

Spencer sighs, "Sweetheart?"

I bite my tongue again to stop the flood of tears that threaten to spill from my eyes.

Spencer crosses the room and wraps his arms around both Henry and myself. "What's wrong?" he murmurs into my hair.

"Spence I can't leave," I mumble into his chest.

"Henry," Spencer says, "Can you go stand with Uncle Dave so Catherine and I can talk in private for a minute."

Henry regards his godfather seriously, "I'm not leaving without her. Kit Cat promised she wouldn't leave me."

Spencer laughs quietly, "That is good promise to have. Any chance you can get Catherine to make the same promise to me?"

Henry looks at him strangely and frowns, "Mommy said you both did that already, or was it that you were going to?"

Spencer smiles at both of us, "Yes Henry." Then he whispers conspiratorially, "Henry, I know for a fact that your grandpa needs a hug, and so does your fairy godmother."

Henry's eyes light up. "Put me down Kit Cat," he commands, then as an afterthought he adds, "Please."

Spencer takes Henry from my arms when I don't want to let him go and sets him down on the floor.

Henry skates across the floor in his socks, a huge grin on his face.

"Shoes Henry," I manage as he almost crashes into Dave's legs again.

Henry plops himself down on the floor and pulls on his shoes.

I know that he is glaring at the laces as he ties them.

"I'm ready!" Henry announces and leaps to his feet. He pulls on Dave's hand, "Come on, we need to go find my fairy godmother!" He stops in the door and looks back at Spencer and myself.

"We'll meet you in a bit Henry," Spencer answers his unasked question.

Henry waves, "Okay! Bye!"

Spencer tilts my head up, "Will you tell me what's going on now Catherine?"

I avert my eyes.

He sighs, "Please sweetheart, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"It's been hours and hours Spence and you still have no idea where Jenny is!" My chin trembles, "What if she's dead?"

Spencer flinches. "It's finally sunk in then," he inhales and exhales slowly, "I wondered when it would since you were mostly alright earlier."

Tears carve lines down my cheeks and I mumble, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I knew it was coming," Spencer mumbles and kisses my forehead. "Don't you think you would know if Jennifer were…" he trails off

I sigh, "If you had asked me when I was little, I would have said yes."

"And now?" he asks curiously, handing me his spare handkerchief.

I shrug and dry my eyes, "I don't know Spence. I don't want her to be dead, but it's been thirteen hours or more and you still don't know where she is… Do you? Please tell me you have leads."

With a blank face he repeats my words back to me in a monotone, "We have leads."

I flinch.

Spencer sighs, "You know I can't tell you anything Catherine but hold on to your hope. If you can't I'll hold on to it for you."

"Hope can be paralyzing Spencer," I mumble into his chest.

He hugs me tightly.

I hug him back.

Spencer lets me go, "Put your shoes on and I'll take you down to eat lunch."

I nod and slip on my shoes. I make it all the way to the door before I stop.

Spencer sighs, "It's the room right? You feel safer here?"

I nod and sniffle.

Spencer wraps his arms around me from behind.

I spin around, bury my face in his chest, let go, and give into my tears again.

"Shh," He murmurs and rubs my back, "It's going to be okay. We are going to find your Jenny and she'll be fine."

Spencer waits out my tears then taps the hand I'm still holding his handkerchief in, "Dry your eyes, then you can wash your face in the bathroom."

I frown, "Spencer?"

He wipes my tears away with his thumbs, "Yes Kitty Cat?"

I bite my lip, "What about the rules? I'm- I'm in Jenny's office and no one has kicked me out. You're even letting me go in to the bathroom on my own. Aren't you all going to get into trouble?"

Spencer raises an eyebrow.

I blush, "I mean Dave sent Peters away and you're not calling someone else to escort me. Spence what is going on?"

He sighs, "You're in protective custody Catherine, the rules are different. Or rather, Hotch has rescinded a few of the ones the committee set, at least for the duration of this case." He tugs on my messy braid, "We need you safe and we need you to feel safe not just for yourself, but also for Henry. JJ's old office has no windows and you feel safer there than you do in Hotch's office. Don't you?"

I nod.

"Then it's settled," He leans down and brushes his lips against mine.

"Love you," I mumble.

"And I love you." Spencer takes my hand, "Come on, you don't want Henry to see you with red eyes, he'll worry."

I smile, he's right.

Spencer opens the office door, "And don't think I am unaware of your refusal to eat a proper breakfast this morning."

"I was too nervous," I mumble, "There were too many people."

He sighs and looks back at me, "That's why I'm only taking you to pick out lunch. We can eat in the bullpen or back in the office." Spencer raises my hand to his lips, "I'll protect you."

"I know you will," I whisper as he drags me off down the hall.

* * *

><p>1:30 pm<p>

"I know it was you," Dave declares as he pushes the last cupcake across the table towards me.

"What exactly are you accusing me of?" I ask innocently, as I unwrap the paper from my cupcake.

He looks sternly at me, "You taught Henry and Jack to call me grandpa."

Inwardly I'm snickering but what everyone else sees is my jaw dropping, "What a specious accusation!"

Dave splutters then laughs, "It is not! They say it more frequently after spending time with you. What have you bribed them with?"

_Oh if only he knew it was Spencer who started it._ I smirk, "I can neither confirm, nor deny anything to do with either of your allegations. I can only hypothetically postulate what those two little boys in particular may or may not have been bribed with. I-"

Dave puts his hands up to stop me from continuing, "I give up."

I grin at him.

Spencer, keeping his face carefully blank, tightens the arm he's got wrapped around me.

I lean back against him and nibble on my cupcake.

Henry looks up at Dave in confusion from his place on Penelope's lap, "But aren't you my grandpa?"

Dave hides his face in his hands and sighs, "Yes Henry, I suppose I am."

Penelope hides her face in Henry's hair.

I burst out laughing.

Spencer grins at Dave.

"Day-vid," I say slowly, drawing his name out.

He looks up at me suspiciously.

My smile is saccharine, "Did you take my cell phone from Derek's desk drawer?"

Dave raises an eyebrow, "Why do you think it was me?"

I hold up one finger, "Spencer knows better," Another two fingers, "Kevin wouldn't dare touch my phone and Alex is too smart to be involved." I raise an eyebrow; "If Penelope knew Derek had swiped it she would have made him return it to me right away, but not if you approached her with my cell."

Penelope blushes.

I smirk, "That leaves you."

Dave's lips twitch, "What about Aaron?"

I roll my eyes, "He's the one who had Derek pinch it in the first place. There's no way he'd keep it from me, especially since he's already called Emily."

Dave smiles at me and pulls my phone from his pocket. He holds it out to me; "I was planning to return it to you when I came to collect you and Henry for lunch."

I shiver and take my phone back.

Henry pipes up, "Is Auntie Emily coming to visit you and mommy Kit Cat? Will I get to see her too?"

Every single adult at the table stiffens, myself included.

I sigh, it's obvious that no one wants to field this question. "Yes Henry, Emily is coming to visit but she has to do some work with the rest of the team before we can have fun."

Henry wrinkles his little nose, "Their work is boring."

I wince, "It might be boring for you leibling, but it is very important. Do you remember what your mama told you about her work?" _Why do I do this to myself?_

Henry nods and smiles at me, "Mommy helps to catch the bad guys. Jack says mommy and uncle Aaron are superheroes."

My voice cracks, "Yes she does, and they are all superheroes Henry."

Spencer rubs my back.

Dave closes his eyes.

Penelope tightens her grip on my nephew and stands up, "Come along little prince, we're going to try out that new puzzle in my office. Catherine is going to take a nap now."

Henry looks at me, "Kit Cat?"

I force a smile, "It's alright leibling. Go have fun with your fairy godmother. I'll see you in a bit."

He nods and wraps his arms more securely around Penelope's neck.

* * *

><p>3:00 pm<p>

I hear the whisper of the door opening. I look up from my papers and gasp, "Emily!"

She's leaning against the doorframe, "Creirwy," she says and holds out her arms.

I rush into them and hug her tightly. "I called, I swear I did. But-" I cut myself off.

Emily tightens her grip on me and makes hushing noises. "It's okay, Creirwy. I know what happened. I'm glad you kept your promise even if it didn't work out as we had originally envisioned," she says quietly.

I sniff slightly, trying to stem my impending tears.

Emily presses something into my hand.

I look down and flinch at the tea light resting innocently on my palm. "Emily," I breathe out.

"Catherine," she returns cautiously.

I start trembling, "She's not dead Emily. That's why you're here; to rescue Jenny."

Emily runs her fingers through my long, unbound hair, "That doesn't mean you can't light the candle and ask Jessie to look out for her while you wait."

Tears fill my blue eyes and I look up into Emily's brown ones.

"Shh, Creirwy," she whispers, "Everything is going to be fine. We're going to find Jen and I'll bring her back to you and Henry."

"I hope you do a better job than Jenny did saving you." I can't resist the jab. _It's been almost two years and I'm still upset that Emily left. Spencer thinks I'm upset because she didn't take me with her. I'm never quite sure if he's right or not._

Emily winces.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "Will you stay with me?"

Emily sighs, "I need to go help the rest of the team Catherine. I haven't even told them I'm in the building yet, though they are aware I've landed."

I bite my lip, "Just for a few minutes, please Emmy?"

She nods, "I'll just tell the agent outside the door where the others can find me."

I sigh, "His name is Gregory Peters. He introduced himself as Greg."

She raises an eyebrow.

I roll my eyes, "He's new and ostensibly my guard dog."

Emily's lips twitch.

"I almost introduced myself as Mrs. Spencer Reid," I grin cheekily at her.

She barks out a laugh before covering her mouth, and stopping the rest of her impending giggles. Emily looks at me, then my hand, and smiles tenderly.

I blush.

She grins at me and leaves the office to speak with Peters.

I tune out their conversation as I quickly search Jenny's old office for something to put the candle on. I've settled on the small coffee table in front of the couch and am in the process of removing Henry's colouring book and toys when Emily comes back in to the office.

She watches me for several seconds before finally saying, "I need to see Hotch and the team for a few minutes so they don't barge in here and disturb us. Will you be alright on your own?"

I half nod half shrug.

Emily sighs and exits the office.

* * *

><p>4:00 pm<p>

When Emily returns she hands me my water bottle. "Drink some," she instructs me, "You don't want to get dehydrated."

I roll my eyes and comply with her pushy but reasonable demands. _I wonder who gave it to her; I know I forgot it on the lunch table._

Emily comes to a stop next to me, "Your last defense is in April isn't it? Then graduation, and…" she trails off with a silly grin on her face.

I ignore the second half of her statement and frown, "Are you still coming to my graduation Emmy? This one is the most important."

Emily drops her go bag and kicks it under the desk, "Of course I'll be there Catherine. I've already booked two weeks off. You receiving your Phd is very important, and I'm so proud of you. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

I nod quickly.

She sighs, "You know I would have been at the last one if I could Creirwy."

I nod again, slower this time.

"Say something," Emily begs.

I ignore her pleading and continue searching through the pockets of my bag.

"Catherine," I can hear the frown in her voice, "Where is Henry? Is he with Will?"

I shake my head and wave my hand at the couch, which is still pulled away from the wall. I frown and start looking through the unlocked and empty desk drawers.

"Creirwy?" Emily places a hand on my shoulder.

I flinch slightly, not expecting the physical contact. "Do you have matches?" I whisper without turning around.

"Look at me?" Emily asks pitifully.

I turn around but don't raise my head.

She places her finger under my chin.

I lock my eyes on hers and all my fears come tumbling out again, "You have to find her Emmy! I can't lose her and I know that I can't raise Henry the same way Jenny would. I don't know what to do! I don't know what to tell him! Will has forbidden me from saying anything about Jenny's disappearance, but what about after? What if you can't find her? I didn't have to tell Jack about Haley, Aaron did, but I know that I'd have to tell Henry because Will-"

Emily winces, "Stop talking Catherine."

My teeth click as I close my mouth.

Emily wraps her arms around me; "You're not going to have to tell Henry about Jennifer's disappearance because the team and I are going to find her. I promise."

I flinch, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Emily sighs, "I don't. I missed you Creirwy."

"I missed you too Emmy," I mumble into her shoulder with a yawn.

"Light the candle Creirwy," Emily murmurs and presses my lighter into my hand.

I slip behind the couch, raise an eyebrow at Emily, and sit down next to my sleeping nephew.

Emily's smiling face appears at the edge of the couch, "You do know that there is not enough space back there for the three of us, right?"

I sigh and climb over the back of the couch.

"Budge up Creirwy," Emily murmurs and settles down next to me.

I light the tea light sitting on the coffee table and tuck my lighter back into my pocket. _Please Jessie_ are the only words I can manage even in my own head.

Emily sets her phone on the table before wrapping her arms around me tightly. She lifts me slightly and I end up on her lap.

Yawning, I curl into her and rest my head on her shoulder.

"Everything is going to be all right Creirwy," she murmurs into my hair. "We will not be too late to save our Jennifer and even if we are, I promise you that you will not have to raise Henry alone."

I shiver, "It's been over seventeen hours since Will called me. She must be so scared, I know I was and am. Please bring her back Emmy. I need her to be alive." I yawn again, "I don't know why I'm so tired all of a sudden."

Emily kisses the crown of my head, "How long has it been since you slept?"

I shrug, "I slept on the couch with Spence for an hour or two and then I got another few minutes before Henry woke me up."

She sighs, "And before that, how long had it been since you'd slept? How munch sleep did you get?"

I shift uncomfortably on her lap.

Emily loosens her grip.

I lie down on the couch, my head in her lap. "The team was away on a case for a few days," I wrinkle my nose and do a quick mental calculation, "Maybe a baker's dozen of hours in the past four days if I include last night." I yawn widely.

Emily sighs, "Go to sleep Creirwy, I'll hold you."

I sigh and close my eyes.

Emily tucks a blanket in around me and she doesn't move my head from her lap, even when her phone vibrates from its spot on the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV<strong>

6:15 pm

I take a minute to bask in the calm of JJ's old office. Catherine is thankfully asleep and I'm pretty sure that quiet gasp I just heard was Henry waking up. I call out to him, "Henry, honey, come out from back there. I've missed you and I want to see how much you've grown."

A few seconds of scrabbling and then a blonde head pops out from behind the couch. "Auntie Emily!" He greets me with a huge grin.

I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from jumping on to the couch. "Hello little man," I smile back at him, "Wow, you've gotten so big! Are you taller than Jack now?"

He giggles, "Auntie Emily you're silly!"

"Come give me a hug," I hold out an arm to him, "Just be careful of Catherine, she's sleeping."

Henry nods and hops up onto the arm of the couch and wraps his arms around my neck.

"I missed you Henry," I mumble into his hair.

He kisses my cheek, "Missed you, but I'm hungry! Can we wake up Kit Cat now?"

I take a second to check the time on my watch. "Henry, Catherine took some medicine to help her sleep, so she's not going to wake up for a few hours yet," I brush his hair away from his eyes.

"Okay," Henry frowns at me, "But I still get dinner?"

"Yes sweetheart," I smile at him, "Your dinner is on the table in front of us."

Henry looks at the clear plastic containers stacked on the coffee table and wrinkles his nose, "That's not grilled cheese!"

I hold back an involuntary snicker; Spencer warned me that Henry was going through a picky phase. "No it's not," I agree with him, "Because the grilled cheese would be soggy by the time you ate it. And soggy food tastes icky!"

Henry giggles.

"We do have ham and cheese sandwiches and chicken and lettuce," I say and wait for the impending reaction and am not disappointed.

Henry frowns and crosses his arms, "I don't eat lettuce, it's green!"

I sigh and try not to laugh, Henry looks like a tiny angry JJ. "Ham and cheese it is. You can pretend it is grilled cheese," I tell him as I open the Tupperware.

Henry frowns at me but takes the offered sandwich, hops down off the couch, and reaches for Catherine's water bottle.

I grab the back of his shirt, "No Henry, don't drink from that one!"

He frowns at me, "Why not? I don't know where mine is and I drank out of Kit Cat's bottle before."

I wince internally before answering, "Catherine's medicine is in that bottle. It's not for kids Henry."

"Okay," Henry shrugs and shoves a quarter sandwich in his mouth.

* * *

><p>7:47 pm<p>

I watch as Dave and Blake search JJ's office again while conversing quietly in Italian. I wonder how long it will take the State Department to realize that the team has not backed down. It's not like they've been very subtle, then again, with the exception of my supposed death, they've never really needed to do something like this before. They've never worked undercover, never had to give up being who they are so that they could become someone else.

"What are grandpa and Alex doing Auntie Em?" Henry asks from his position on my lap.

I sigh, "They're working Henry," and hug him just a little bit tighter.

He squirms and looks over at Catherine who is currently curled up in a ball on the other side of the couch. "Is Kit Cat having nightmares?" He asks out of the blue.

Dave and Blake look over at us and I shake my head at them.

"Because we should wake her up if she is," Henry continues.

I recognize the way Catherine is curled up and I cringe, "She won't wake up Henry, Catherine took her medicine remember? But she's okay."

His big blue eyes look up at me, "Are you sure?"

I lie to him, "Yes."

He sighs and snuggles into me.

My phone dings; I glance at the text and frown, "Dave!"

He looks up at me, nods, and says, "Time to move Blake."

Dave and Blake are out of the office in thirty seconds after the two of them fold what I can only assume to be relevant documents up and shove them into jacket pockets.

As soon as the door is closed I say, "Henry, honey, I need you to go behind the couch and stay there until I tell you to come out."

"Why?" He asks with a frown.

"Now please, Henry!" I say with more than a little urgency.

He grumbles a bit but climbs off my lap and disappears behind the couch.

I hear the sound of several sets of sensible shoes tromping along down the hall towards us. I gather Catherine up and rearrange her sleeping form against me. Then I grab a book, open it and pretend to read.

Henry lets out a startled gasp as the door bursts open and I frown at the four agents from the State Department entering the office.

* * *

><p>AN2: Thank you for reading, please review :)<p> 


	5. Part 5

AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing :) If you have suggestions/requests for what you would like to see in the next chapter to two please let me know. I haven't finished writing it so there may be a way to add in what you'd like to read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Catherine Jareau is mine along with any other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>PART 5<strong>

* * *

><p>And I swear that I don't have a gun<p>

No I don't have a gun

No I don't have a gun

No I don't have a gun

No I don't have a gun

Memoria, memoria

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV<strong>

7:59 pm

_Thank goodness Creirwy is asleep_ is the first thought that crosses my mind_._ I close the book I've not been reading and place it on the coffee table. "That was rather rude, you could have knocked." I chastise the four men who have entered Catherine's sanctuary uninvited.

"You are being ordered to vacate these premises," The dark haired man in front informs me.

I raise an eyebrow, "Do you know to whom you are speaking?"

He frowns, "_Former_ Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss." It's impossible to miss the emphasis on former.

My smile is as cold as ice, "Ah good, so then you do know my name."

The unnamed Agent's hand twitches but he continues to frown, "You are being ordered to vacate these premises."

I frown at him, "You haven't introduced yourself, nor have you addressed me correctly. You also have not defined what you mean by 'these premises'. Do you mean this office in particular, or the building, or could you perhaps mean Quantico in its entirety?"

"Former-," he says.

I narrow my eyes and cut him off, "It is Director Prentiss. I run the London office of Interpol."

His jaw drops a little bit.

I smirk, "Someone obviously neglected to inform you of that little tidbit."

He shifts his weight from one foot to the other. "Director Prentiss I am Agent Craig Hicks from the State Department and I have been ordered to remove you from these premises and detain you along with Miss Jareau and Mister LaMontagne."

"You still haven't defined the term premises and now you're going to detain us? On what grounds and on whose authority?" I frown before asking curiously "Are you going to be providing protection for the three of them?"

"T-three?" he stutters, "We're only here for you, the girl and the boy." He looks around the office, "Where is the boy?"

I raise my eyebrow again, "Oh, so you're not going to be looking for Detective William LaMontagne jr?"

He shakes his head, "No. Now I see the girl, where's the boy?"

I roll my eyes and ignore his question, "The _girl _and the _boy_ as you have so aptly named them, are in protective custody Agent Hicks. Will you and your," I pause and run my eyes calculatingly over the other three agents, "Friends, be providing that necessity?" _I know that I couldn't take all four of them in a fight at once, but I am infinitely better at political word games than this pillock._

Agent Hicks shakes his head, "I don't believe that will be necessary Director Prentiss."

I purse my lips, "Oh you don't do you? Well then, please forgive me if I do not believe your oh so compelling and sincere assurances on the safety of my extended family while their mother and sister is missing."

His brow wrinkles in confusion.

_I suppose I should be grateful they didn't send someone who could go toe to toe with me, but honestly, shouldn't State have sent someone who was at least semi-familiar with myself, JJ or the case and not some lackey? Could it really have slipped their minds that I would come back with my family in danger? I did it two and a half years ago. Then again, maybe one of the higher-ups doesn't like this guy. _I continue magnanimously, "I will accompany you but I remind you that you have no grounds to detain me. I am merely here to offer support and protect-"

He cuts me off, "Director Prentiss."

"Do not interrupt me again Agent Hicks," I say while mimicking Hotch's glare and am pleased when he takes a step back. "Now as you still haven't defined 'these premises' will you please do so now?"

It's not a question but an order and he responds accordingly, "I mean this office Director Prentiss."

I nod, "Alright, and where exactly would you like the three of us to relocate to?"

He shifts his weight from one foot to the other and back.

"Out with it," I command, more than a little annoyed.

He sighs, "The rest of your former team has been detained in the conference room."

"Which one?" I ask politely.

"Um," he mumbles.

I sigh in exasperation.

"The one attached to the bullpen," he says finally.

I nod, "Very well. Will you and your _friends_ be carrying our luggage?"

One of the men behind Agent Hicks turns his head, which fails to hide the grin on his face.

Agent Hicks looks at me in confusion.

I roll my eyes, "Two of the people you will be accompanying to the roundtable room have been here for eighteen and twenty hours respectively. And while I have only been here for a few hours I flew here directly from the London office of Interpol. Surely you didn't think we would not have brought personal items?"

Silence.

I frown, "Well if you're not going to carry our bags I will need you to fetch someone who will."

Finally he says something, "The other BAU agents who have been detained are not allowed out of the conference room."

"Really?" I ask, "And what about when someone needs to use the loo?"

A snort comes from the same guy who smiled earlier.

Hicks flushes, "We'll deal with that when the time comes."

I roll my eyes.

He continues more respectfully, "I cannot in good conscience allow someone else from the BAU team to come here. I still need to know where the boy is."

I want to crush him under the heel of my boot even more. "He is here," I answer coolly.

The four men look around the room in confusion.

"Where?" Hicks demands.

I raise an eyebrow at his disrespect and speak calmly, "Henry, come to me please."

Henry walks around the back of the couch and stops next to the arm of the couch.

I savor the looks of surprise on the Agent Hicks and the others. I rest my free hand on Henry's shoulder, "These _nice_ men-"

Henry's eyes widen and he interrupts me, "Nice like when Alex uses it?"

Jennifer told me that story and so I grin at her son, "Yes Henry, nice just like the way Alex uses it." I wave my hand negligently at the four men who are staring at us in confusion, "They are going to take a walk with us. We're going to the roundtable room. Please pack your backpack Henry and then you can give it to the man with red hair and a blue tie."

Henry nods and does as bid.

We sit and stand respectively in tense silence as Henry packs. When he's finished he hands his dinosaur backpack to the right State Department Agent and comes to stand in front of me again.

I smile at him, "Good. Now I want you to sit with Catherine on the couch while I pack her bag."

"Yes Aunt Emily," he replies in his most grownup tone of voice and promptly ruins the image by hopping up onto the couch.

I move Catherine from her resting spot on my shoulder to lean against the couch and stand up. Then I toss Creirwy's book and her files into her bag as quickly as possible, entirely certain that Hicks is going to try something.

Sure enough, Agent Hicks and a second Agent approach the couch.

"Back up! Do not touch either of them," I spit out harshly.

The second Agent frowns but complies and moves back to the doorway.

Agent Hicks takes two more steps and watches me closely.

In two seconds flat I'm across the room and standing toe to toe with an annoying little pissant. I growl, "What part of back up and don't touch did you not understand?"

He straightens, "Why hasn't she woken up? Why haven't you woken her up? She needs to wake up to walk!"

I raise an eyebrow, "Why the soon to be Dr. Jareau has not woken up is none of your business. As for your other question," I keep my emotions off my face as I half lie, "If I wanted her to walk I would have woken her up."

"I'm certainly not going to carry her!" he bellows, "Neither will anyone from my team!"

I smile venomously, "Good, because if you didn't catch my drift earlier. I don't want you touching either of the blondes in this room. Nor will you Agent Hicks," I add as a clear warning.

"Understood," he says meekly and steps back.

I smile at the nervous Henry, "Come along leibling it's time to go see the rest of your family."

Henry slides down off the couch.

I gather the still sleeping Catherine up into my arms, very thankful for unnoticed sleeping pills. With Henry by my side we cross the office, parting the sea of agents to either side. I let a smirk cross my face as I pause in the doorway and call back, "Agent Hicks, would you be so kind as to grab both mine and Miss Jareau's bag? I appear to have my hands full at the moment."

"That was awesome Auntie Emily," Henry grins up at me.

"Thank you Henry," I reply as we walk down the hall to the glass doors of the bullpen with the four State Department Agents trailing after us.

* * *

><p><strong>Catherine's POV<strong>

9:45 pm

"Wake up please Creirwy," Emily whispers in my ear.

I open my eyes and blink a few times to ensure the information they are providing me with is correct. From my position curled up on Emily's lap I can see Aaron, Dave and Blake. They are conversing quietly in the corner closest to the window with the blinds drawn. While Derek is watching over Penelope's shoulder as she and Kevin do something at the laptop station set up on the table. I mumble my confusion aloud, "How did we end up here?"

Emily laughs at my bewilderment then sighs, "We were summarily kicked out of the office you and Henry were squatting in."

I frown, "Why and by whom?" My brain kicks in; I can't see Spencer or Henry. I lift my head from Emily's shoulder and sit up properly, "Where's Henry? Where's Spence?"

"Relax," Emily whispers and rubs my back, "Henry is sitting in the corner over there, Spencer is reading to him."

I nod and shiver.

Emily removes her hand. "To answer your other question, it was Agents from the State Department." She sighs, "They were, and still are, acting ridiculously." She wraps her arms loosely around my waist and glares venomously first at the door and then at the closed blinds blocking the view of the bullpen. "But don't worry, I didn't let them touch you or Henry while I verbally slapped around their leader."

"I slept through that?" I ask incredulously, "How? I certainly don't remember walking here. Who carried me? Why are we in the roundtable room? Emmy you're all going to get into more trouble, I'm not supposed to be in here. I mean I was before but that was because Aaron wanted to talk to me. I-"

Emily puts a finger to my lips.

I stop talking and frown at her.

She sighs, "Do you remember the water bottle I gave you?"

I narrow my eyes in suspicion, "Yes."

Emily looks sheepishly at me, "We knew you hadn't been sleeping so we dissolved a full dose of your sleeping pills in it."

_They drugged me! _I slip off her lap and stand up. I glower at Emily and my voice raises in disbelief and no small amount of anger, "You did what?"

Emily winces at the volume, "We just wanted you to sleep for a while so that you would be in better shape when you woke up." She sighs, "We were kind of also hoping to find Jennifer before you woke up." Emily grabs my hand, "It was for the best Creirwy, you've slept for a few hours now and can you imagine how upset you would have been if you had been awake or woken up when the agents from the State Department came to evict us even if I was verbally stomping on their leader?"

I nod tersely at Emily and turn my glare on Spencer.

He looks worried and holds Henry up in front of him as a shield.

My anger deflates at the confused expression on my nephew's face. I cross the room and lift Henry from Spencer's lap.

"Why were you yelling Kit Cat?" he whispers in my ear.

I smile tightly, "Auntie Emily and uncle Spencer did something naughty." I level a glare around the rest of the room, "I'm quite sure the rest of our family helped."

Henry's eyes widen and he looks back and forth between the two chastened agents, then at the rest of our family, "Are you going to put all of them in time out? Grandpa too?"

Dave barks out a laugh.

I turn my head to look coldly at him.

He stops laughing abruptly.

"Emily!" Penelope calls out, interrupting the hold I have on the room.

Emily's head whips around to look at her friend, "What is it?"

"Kevin and I," She looks meaningfully at her, "We're ready."

Emily looks back at me, "Catherine I need you to listen to me."

Anger and betrayal are clouding my judgment. "What is it Emily?" I snap.

She shakes her head, "Put Henry down and come over here."

I sigh; give my nephew back to Spencer and cross the room. "Yes?" I whisper, staring at her shoulder.

Emily tips my head back and locks her eyes on mine, "We have a lead Catherine. We need to leave now. The State Department Agents are only guarding the door to the bullpen so we're going out the back but Penelope and Kevin are staying to help from here. I need you to take care of Henry and be brave when the Agents burst in-"

I interrupt her, "Emily-"

She cuts me off, "Because they're going to, as soon as the figure out what we've done." Emily hugs me, "I'll bring her back Creirwy, I promised didn't I?"

I hug her back just as tightly and nod solemnly. "I'm still angry," I inform her, "But we can talk later."

Emily takes a step back and pulls on the bulletproof vest Derek hands her.

I looks around the room and watch as everyone but Spencer pulls on an identical vest and checks their guns.

Henry is still wrapped up in Spencer's arms peppering him with a bunch of questions too quickly for Spencer to actually answer them, not that he's making any attempt to.

I cross the room and take Henry back into the supposed safety of my arms.

Spencer nods sadly at me and pulls on his own vest.

I settle Henry on my hip and we stand by the exit, "We're going to wait here for a bit Henry so that we don't get in the way."

Henry's voice is muffled by my shoulder, "Where are they going Kit Cat?"

I sigh, "They're going to do some more work so that we can all go home."

"Okay," he mumbles through a yawn.

I kiss Henry's forehead, "Sleep leibling."

Aaron is the first to reach us: He ruffles Henry's hair, squeezes the hand closest to him, and walks out of the room.

Dave and Alex are next; Dave pats Henry's back and whispers, "Essere coraggiosi," (be brave). Alex just smiles tightly at me and they exit through the open door.

"Princess I-" Derek sighs then straightens his back, "Now don't kick anyone in the shins alright?" He smirks, "You have more power in your legs and better aim." He sighs again, "Though if one of the idiots on the other side of the door happens to touch you try not to freak out okay? Stay calm and think about Henry, he needs you to be rational. Don't you little man?" Derek says to my nephew.

Henry blinks at him sleepily.

I roll my eyes and nod.

Derek smiles sadly at the little boy in my arms, "You're going to be a great mom Princess, but we won't make you Henry's tonight."

Emily takes Henry from my arms and Derek hugs me tightly before wiping his eyes and taking off.

Emily who has been whispering in Henry's ear sets him down on the floor and receives a hug.

My nephew doesn't ask to be picked up again; instead he wraps his arms around my leg and rests his head on my hip.

I rest one hand on his head in acknowledgement and wrap my free arm around Emily.

"We need to move quickly," she whispers in my ear, "But we've made sure you'll still have a minute to say good-bye to Spencer."

I kiss her cheek, "Thank you."

Emily kisses the top of my head and follows Derek.

First Spencer tucks Peter Rabbit in between Henry's arms and my leg then he stands up and wraps his arms around my waist.

I stand on my tiptoes, "Be safe, but bring her back to me Spence."

"Always," he whispers and leans down to kiss me.

* * *

><p>10:30 pm<p>

"Cupcake," Penelope calls out softly.

I look up from my study of Henry's sleeping face, "Yes?" I've been trying to pick out all the little things that make him resemble Jenny. I've come to the conclusion that he's got her eyes, nose, and chin but Will's lips and ears.

Penelope spares a brief glance for Kevin who is staring at the door apprehensively. She sighs, "What Kevin and I are about to do is going to cause the shit to hit the fan. So there is every chance the minions on the other side of that door are going to be bursting in here in a few minutes. I want you to know we're sorry but this is necessary since we all want to get Jay-J back."

I nod.

"Are you ready?" Penelope asks worriedly.

I smile weakly at her, "No, but do it anyway."

Penelope presses the button on her Bluetooth, "Ready when you are boss man."

I wrap Henry just a little tighter in his blanket and slip the strap of my bag over my free shoulder, no need to lose it.

"Got it!" Penelope exclaims excitedly just as four State Department lackeys burst into the office.

A single agent drags Kevin out first while another grabs Penelope who is yelling out a pair of street names in Pig Latin.

When the final two approach me I panic momentarily and my bag slips off my shoulder. I'm already out of my chair and backing myself into a corner stumbling over my words before I manage to somewhat restrain my terror and say clearly, "Don't touch me!"

Henry mumbles in his sleep and I tear my eyes away from the two extremely scary men in front of me to check on my nephew for a split second. I sigh in relief, he's still asleep.

The red headed agent with the blue tie puts a restraining hand on what is presumably his boss' arm. In a low voice he says, "Director Prentiss warned us not to touch her earlier Hicks. There was obviously a valid reason for that particular directive."

The newly named Hicks growls, "I don't care what _Former_ Agent Prentiss said Milne. This girl is coming with us and so is the boy. Now I'm ordering you to take the boy from her!"

My breathing speeds up. _They can't take Henry! I need him!_

Milne shakes his head, "You're terrifying her and we don't want the kid to panic if he wakes up. Have some compassion Hicks."

Hicks growls, "I order-"

Milne frowns, "No! You're not my boss, nor are you my superior. I have my own team. I only agreed to follow your lead as necessary, and scaring unarmed, defenseless women and children in no way falls under those parameters. We know she's not an agent Hicks; she's barely more than a kid. Now back the hell away from her."

Hicks snarls, but backs up.

The red head turns to me and holding his hands out palms up says, "Dr. Jareau, we need you to come with us, please."

His addressing me as Dr. Jareau confuses me. I shake my head and stumble over my words, "I can't. Please! I'm sorry, but I can't! I- Henry-" Breathing is becoming increasingly more difficult.

He sighs, "Can we call someone in from the bullpen to get you to leave with us?"

"Where are you taking us?" I whisper fearfully.

Milne sighs, "To an undisclosed location off base."

"Why so loud Kit Cat?" Henry mumbles sleepily as he wraps his arms around my neck and legs around my waist.

"Shh! Henry, it's okay," I murmur and change the way my arms are wrapped around his fragile body. "Everything is going to be okay. Go back to sleep," I whisper but I'm not fooling anyone, least of all myself.

"Dr. Jareau?" Milne repeats the confounded title.

I frown nervously at him, "Penelope Garcia."

Hicks growls, "No way! Move your ass already or I will make you!" He unclips and draws his gun, keeping it pointed at the floor as he advances on me.

Henry screams when he sees the gun.

I hold him tightly to my chest; half turn and lash out with my foot.

It connects with Hicks' knee and a sickening crunch rips through the silence of the roundtable room. Hicks' gun clatters on the floor as he crumples.

Henry is crying and trembling in my arms.

"I want Jenny," Escapes my lips before I realize what I've said and done. I blanch, slide down the wall to the floor and start gagging.

"Arrest her!" Hicks shouts from his position on the ground.

"It's your own fault," Milne informs him and holds out the garbage can to me.

I take it, set it down next to me, and proceed to empty my stomach of what is left of my lunch.

Henry meanwhile is still crying and attached to me like a limpet.

Agent Hicks howls in a mixture of pain and rage, "She assaulted a federal agent! This is going in my report! I want to press charges, arrest her!"  
>Milne rolls his eyes, "You want to know what's going in my report Hicks? You, drawing your gun on an unarmed woman holding a child! I'm not going to arrest her so give it up already!" Milne crosses the room, sticks his head out the door and says something I can't hear.<p>

A minute later Penelope enters the office trailed by her guard dog. "Oh Cupcake," she sighs sadly as she takes in the scene.

"Miss Garcia," Milne addresses her, "You're still being detained but I need you to walk Dr. Jareau out of this room and-"

Penelope cuts him off, "Later minion, I need to make sure my Cupcake is able to stand first."

Milne raises an eyebrow at the nickname but doesn't say anything else as Penelope whirls over to me and alights on the closest chair.

Eventually she whispers, "Cupcake are you going to let me hold Henry?"

I shake my head.

Penelope sighs, "Henry do you want to come sit with me?"

Henry shakes his head before turning his big blue eyes on Penelope but addresses me, "Kit Cat I want my mommy."

I lean over the garbage can again.

"Your mommy's busy right now Henry," Penelope answers him, "But you have Catherine here to take care of you, and me, and Kevin too." She opens her purse and pulls out a package of wet wipes, "Wash your face little prince."

Henry mumbles a thank you and wipes his face. "Love you Kit Cat," he whispers and kisses my cheek.

I rest my head on his, "Love you too leibling."

"What happened to make you sick Cupcake?" Penelope asks curiously.

I refuse to meet her eyes, "I said I wanted you and he," I nod in Hicks' direction "Said no and unclipped his gun and drew it. Henry screamed and I- I just reacted. I kicked him just like Derek showed me to and then," I take a few seconds to calm my breathing, "And then I said I want Jenny." I wipe my eyes before more tears can fall.

"Cupcake," Penelope murmurs and slides down to sit next to me. Choosing to ignore almost everything I've said she responds with, "We all want JJ to come back," and wraps her arm around me.

I rest my head on her shoulder.

Henry yawns and hides his face in the crook of my neck.

"Go back to sleep leibling," I murmur, "I'll keep you safe."

Henry mumbles something incoherently and sighs.

"You, minion," Penelope says and points at Milne, "She needs water and you'll probably want to have either Kevin Lynch come back in here or call Detective LaMontagne. Cupcake is Henry's guardian when his parents are not around and I doubt she'll be handing him over anytime soon."

Milne speaks quietly with one of the two unnamed agents. One pulls out his phone, the other returns a moment later with Kevin.

"Come here Kevin," Penelope directs his attention away from Hicks who is now sitting up and glaring at me while he clutches at his knee.

Kevin stops just out of reach and squats down. "Hi Catherine," he greets me quietly, "Shall I hold Henry for you so that you can stand up?"

I shake my head and hide my face in Henry's hair.

Kevin says her name as if it were an entire series of questions, "Penelope?"

"My Cupcake needs water Kevin," She states and then whispers, "I need you to find a way to contact-"

Milne takes a few steps, coming closer to the four of us.

Penelope glares at the red head, "Hold that thought."

"I have water," Milne announces and holds out the mug to Penelope. She sniffs it and takes a sip before passing it to me.

My lips twitch slightly as I recognize the mug as the one Jack decorated for Aaron last Father's day. I rinse my mouth several times before downing the remaining water.

"Ready?" Penelope asks gently.

I shrug.

"Are you sure you don't need me to hold Henry while you get up?" Kevin asks nervously.

I nod and swing my legs around to get enough momentum to stand.

"Well that worked well," Kevin murmurs in amusement.

"Come on Cupcake, it's time to follow the minions," Penelope says and positions herself and Kevin on opposite sides of me.

"Where are we going?" I ask again but silence is my only answer.

* * *

><p>AN2: Thanks for reading, please review :) I tried to write Catherine being brave when she met the SD Agents, unconsciously emulating Emily but it didn't work out.<p> 


	6. Part 6

AN: My deepest and most sincere apologies for the egregious delay in finishing Come As You Are. It's 90% finished, so you can expect a couple more chapters. Though I still need to do some more editing and possibly adding a scene or two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Catherine Jareau is mine along with any other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>PART 6:<strong>

* * *

><p>There is a sacredness in tears.<p>

They are not the mark of weakness, but of power.

They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues.

They are messengers of overwhelming grief and unspeakable love.

– Washington Irving

* * *

><p>11:30 pm<p>

I buckle my sleeping nephew into his booster seat. I'm relieved Will remembered to leave the seat behind with security. Though I am surprised and a little worried that I haven't heard from him today. It's not like Will not to call when I'm babysitting Henry. I don't know what I would have told Henry had he asked if Will had called. For all his faults, I know that Will loves his son very much and is a good father and husband. "Where are we going?" I voice my question aloud; vainly trying to keep the apprehension I'm feeling from my voice.

Agent Milne answers me quietly; "We're taking you home."

I gather the remaining dregs of my courage and frown at him, "That was not a particularly well thought out answer. To which home are you referring? Mine, Henry's, Penelope's, or Kevin's?"

Milne sighs, "Agent Peters is going to be driving Mr. Lynch home first and then dropping off Ms. Garcia. While Agents Fitz, Colton, and I will be driving you and your nephew to Agent Jareau's house."

My breathing speeds up. _Didn't he learn anything from before? _

"Absolutely not!" Penelope comes to my rescue before I can even formulate words with which to protest.

"I beg your pardon?" Agent Milne says, flabbergasted.

Penelope crosses her arms and moves to stand in between Agent Milne and me, "Under no circumstances will I allow you, or your fellow minions, to be alone with my Cupcake!"

I lean against the SUV and tell myself I'm not hiding behind Penny.

He frowns, "Ms. Garcia-"

"No!" She shouts.

Milne sighs, "Do you have an alternative solution?"

"Yes I do," Penelope smiles menacingly, "If you absolutely must take Catherine and Henry back to JJ's house I will be accompanying you. Unless," She frowns and turns to me, "Cupcake, do you want to go somewhere else?"

I stand up straight and nod my head in an attempt to look composed, "I want to be where Spencer are Emily are."

Penelope closes her eyes, "I hate to be the voice of reason here Cupcake, but you know that isn't possible."

I nod again.

Penelope sighs, "I'm going to assume you don't want to bring Henry home to your place?"

I shake my head.

She nods, "JJ and Will's house it is."

I shiver and sigh.

"In you get Cupcake," Penelope gives me a gentle shove towards the SUV, "I'll be right behind you."

I climb in next to Henry and close my eyes.

* * *

><p>12:45 am<p>

Henry is tucked between Penelope and myself in my bed, fast asleep and blissfully unaware of the tension hanging thickly throughout the house. I'm waiting for a phone call that could ruin my nephew's life, and mine for that matter, and I abhor waiting. Although I can't decide what I hate more; not knowing anything, or being trapped in Jenny's house with the three minions from the State Department standing around downstairs, probably at the front and back doors.

When we arrived a little over an hour ago I was sorely tempted to sneak out my bedroom window. Fortunately cooler heads prevailed; I know that Penelope would have covered for me but I wouldn't want to put her in a position where she could get into a significant amount of legal trouble. Also, there is no way I could have done that and taken Henry with me. And taking Henry with me would have been necessary since I discovered when I tried to put him down in his own room that letting him out of my sight even for a few minutes causes more anxiety than it is worth.

I've spent the last half hour staring at the shadows given off by the three candles on my desk reflecting off the mural on my wall. It's not like I'm going to be sleeping anyway.

I know that Penelope is watching me. I can feel her eyes boring holes into the side of my head.

"Cupcake?" she whispers finally.

I can't tear my eyes away from the flickering shadows.

Her hand creeps into my line of vision.

I flinch.

Penelope sighs and takes my hand.

I squeeze it in apology.

She squeezes back, "You haven't said a single word since we left the BAU. I know you're not okay, I'm not either, so I won't ask but do you want me to tell you a story?"

I wrench my eyes away from the wall and turn my head to look at her.

"Is that a yes?" Penelope prompts me gently.

I nod and shift slightly so that I'm lying on my side, facing her.

She takes a deep breath and gives me a sad smile, "Once upon a time there was a little girl with long blonde hair and she loved-"

* * *

><p>1:30 am<p>

Penelope picks up her phone on the second note of Derek's personal ringtone; Hot Chocolate's You Sexy Thing. "Hot stuff tell me you have our Jay-J!" She says immediately.

A second later my phone starts vibrating. I snatch it from its place on the nightstand and look at the caller ID. "Emily?" I whisper fearfully.

"Catherine," My sister's voice cracks.

I sigh in relief, "Jennifer! You're alive!"

"Can't get rid of me that easily," Her voice is weak and the joke falls flat.

"I was so scared," I whisper, "I love you so much Jenny, so does Henry. He's been asking for you."

"And I love you both even more Kitty Cat," I can hear the smile in her voice.

I start babbling; "Where are you Jen? I'm only with Penelope and Henry because the State Department minions sent Kevin home with one of the newbies, he's lucky. I don't like the guards, but Emily found you just like she promised and so now Penny can make them go away." I take a deep breath, "Jenny, I need to see you. Where can I-we meet you?"

A clatter then silence.

I frown, "Jenny?"

More silence.

My voice hitches, "Jennifer?"

"Creirwy?" Emily's voice reveals her exhaustion.

Panic is setting in, "Emily! Where is my sister? What happened to Jenny?"

"Calm down Catherine," Emily says comfortingly, "Jennifer just needed to sit down and be checked over by the paramedics."

I exhale, "Sorry Emmy. Thank you for finding Jenny."

"It's okay Creirwy, I'd be worried too if I were in your position and Jennifer stopped talking to me too," Emily says soothingly, "And you're more than welcome."

I frown, "Has someone called Will?"

"No," She replies, "Jen and I called you first but I think Hotch is going to call him once we know which hospital we're going to." Emily hesitates before continuing, "Creirwy you can't bring Henry."

My jaw drops, "What? Why not?"

She sighs, "JJ's pretty badly beat up. We wouldn't want to scare him."

I shake my head, "I can't just leave him Emmy! I can't! I-"

"Catherine stop!" Emily cuts me off. I can practically hear the cogs in her brain turning, finally she says, "If you were to meet us at the hospital would you let someone from the team look after Henry?"

I frown and consider her questions before answering, "Maybe."

Emily exhales loudly, "Look, we'll talk when you get here. Okay?"

I nod before remembering she can't see me so I reply verbally, "Yes. Okay."

"Jennifer and I both love you. You can meet us at St. Luke's," Emily whispers and hangs up before I can reply.

I turn to Penelope who is still on the phone with Derek, tears streaming unchecked down her cheeks. "Cupcake," she whispers.

I climb over Henry, being careful not to wake him, and plop myself down on Penelope's lap.

She hangs up without a word and hugs me tightly.

I hug her back and whisper, "If you're willing to deal with the State Department Agents downstairs I'll get Henry ready and grab Jenny's spare set of keys. Emily told me which hospital they're going to so we can meet everyone there." I grimace, "Damn it! The spare keys aren't going to be of any use we don't have the car to use them on! It's still wherever Derek took it and you don't have your car either…" I trail off, close to tears. "I don't know what to do!"

Penelope hugs me fiercely, kisses my cheek, and nudges me off her lap. "I'll think of something Cupcake, you get JJ's baby boy ready."

I nod silently and lean over to Henry. "Wake up leibling," I murmur quietly in his ear.

Henry grumbles in his sleep and doesn't wake.

I sigh and moving away from my bed, quickly double-check my bag before blowing out the candles on my desk.

I drop my bag and Henry's outside my door before going back in to get my nephew.

I manage to sit him up all the while murmuring anything I can think of to keep both of us calm.

Henry, his blond hair tousled, holds out his arms, "Carry me Kit Cat. I'm sleepy."

"I know you're sleepy and that it's late leibling, but I need you to be awake long enough to walk down the stairs, okay? I'll help you but it's too dangerous for me to carry you down the stairs right now. You can go right back to sleep once we're in the car and when you wake up you can see grandpa, and uncle Aaron, and-"

Henry cuts me off, blue eyes huge, "Mommy?"

I swallow back the bile in my throat. There is a good chance Henry won't see Jenny right away so I answer as honestly as possible, "Maybe baby."

Henry crosses his arms and frowns at me, "I'm not a baby."

I purse my lips to keep from smiling. "Of course you aren't, you're a big boy who is going to walk downstairs so we can see our family."

Henry picks up his dinosaur backpack, awkwardly puts it onto his back and marches down the hall with all of his bruised five year old dignity.

I sling my own bag onto my shoulder and follow behind him.

* * *

><p>2:30 am<p>

"It's okay," Penelope whispers into her phone, "We'll just ask at reception or you can meet us there." She listens to Derek on the other end. "That's strange." She sighs, "Fine, never mind. We'll ask the nurse for the recovery room number, if they have one by the time we arrive. Tell JJ we'll be there as fast as possible." She glowers at Agent Milne in the front seat and growls, "Which would be significantly faster if the State Department minion driving the car would drive over 25! This is an emergency!"

I can see Agent Milne roll his eyes at Penny's comment, but the speedometer slowly creeps upwards.

Penelope shakes her head, "No, they wouldn't let us leave on our own. Believe you, me, we tried. I even called for a Taxi! The minions wouldn't let us get in it and, and they sent the driver away!"

* * *

><p>2:45 am<p>

I unbuckle Henry as soon as we come to a full stop several yards away from the sliding glass doors. I move my sleeping nephew into my arms and out of the SUV as quickly as possible.

"Thank you Agent Milne," she says and calls out to me "Slow down Cupcake!"

I shake my head, "No Penelope. They found Jenny and she's in there and I am not waiting a minute longer than I have to!" While I rush through the hospital's open emergency room doors with Henry wrapped securely in my arms.

"Good point," she says and follows swiftly,

I come to a stop beside the nurse's station, Penelope a half step behind me.

The nurse blinks up at me, "Yes?"

I take a deep breath and say, "I'm looking for FBI Agent Jennifer Jareau, please. She was brought in sometime in the last hour."

One eyebrow raised she replies acerbically, "And you are?"

I frown slightly taken aback at her tone, "I'm her sister and this is her son."

Penelope steps forward, "I am Penelope Garcia, I also work for the FBI and would like to see Agent Jareau as quickly as possible. Please."

The nurse looks us over in our rumpled pajamas and frowns, "I'll need to see some identification."

I start to fumble for my bag while still holding Henry.

Penelope puts her FBI identification and mine down on the counter in front of the nurse frowning in consternation at her she says, "We are obviously who we say we are." She nods at Henry and myself, "Don't you see the family resemblance?"

I can't stop a small smile from crossing my face as I remember that Henry's goldfish pajamas match my own.

The nurse looks me up and down and shakes her head. "No. No, I don't. I'm sorry, visiting hours are over and any agent we might potentially have on the premises would be unavailable."

Penelope puts her hand on my shoulder and shows her ID to the nurse again, "I am FBI Agent Penelope Garcia and if you will not allow us to see Agent Jareau we would like to see my boss, Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. If you could please tell us where he is we'll leave you in peace."

The nurse stands up, crosses her arms and glares at us, "Absolutely not! I already told you any Agent we might have here would not be available. I will not allow you though. You will have to leave ma'am. If you continue to harass me I will have to call security. Go away."

I take a step back even as my mouth opens on a protest.

Penelope beats me to it. "We'll see about that," She says angrily, slaps down her FBI badge and whips out her cell phone. She hits number 2 on her speed dial while glaring defiantly at the nurse.

The nurse scowls, "Hey! You can't use that in here!"

Penelope glares at her, "Watch me." Penelope turns back to her phone, "Boss man-"

"Security!" The nurse calls out.

Out of the corner of my eye I see someone in a grey uniform stand up. My breathing starts to quicken. "Penny," I whisper.  
>She moves protectively in front of me, "Shh Cupcake it's alright." She speaks quickly into her phone "We're at reception." She nods, "Mhm, swift as lightning would be greatly appreciated. Before the security gu-"<p>

The security guard comes to a stop directly in front of Penelope and the fuming nurse. He crosses his arms, "What seems to be the problem here?"

"Too late," Penelope murmurs before hitting the end call button and pocketing her phone.

"These people," the nurse says with open contempt, "Need to be escorted out."

The security guard nods, "Alright then ladies, please follow me and don't make a scene."

Penelope snatches her badge off the counter and holds it up, the letters FBI fully in view. "I am Penelope Garcia," she starts, "I work at the FBI and I need to see my boss, Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. He, along with the rest of our team arrived a short while ago. They were escorting an injured FBI Agent, Jennifer Jareau." She tilts her head in my direction, "This is Agent Jareau's son and her sister. We don't want any trouble, we just want to find our people."

The security guard looks from Penelope's ID to the nurse and says questioningly, "Betty?"

The nurse frowns at him, "They're not allowed through."

"Why on earth not?" He nods at Penelope, "She has the proper credentials and no one is stupid enough to impersonate an FBI agent with several already in the building."

The nurse shakes her head, "I have direct orders from Agent Hicks of the State Department. No one is to be allowed though to see any agent from the FBI."

"That bastard!" Penelope seethes.

"Agent Hicks was relieved of his command several hours ago, after pulling his gun on an unarmed woman and child." Agent Hotchner says coldly from over my shoulder.

I jump slightly, so much for hyper vigilance.

"Oh," The nurse whispers, wind entirely taken out of her sails, and sits down. "Alright then, you can go through. Agent Jareau is-"

"I know where she is," Aaron cuts her off. "Come along Catherine, your sister is waiting for you."

"Good job Penelope," He whispers as we walk towards the elevators.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading, please review.<p> 


	7. Part 7

AN: I've spent the past week working and re-working this chapter. Once I was finally finished I was too impatient to wait until the end of the week to post it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Catherine Jareau is mine along with any other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>PART 7:<strong>

* * *

><p>Just give me a reason<p>

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

- Just Give me A Reason, Pink

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>1:05 am<p>

I leap forwards; my ribs collide painfully with the concrete barrier. "Damn it," I swear and pull JJ up just before she slides off the edge of the roof.

I take a quick peek over the edge and see Hastings lying on the ground. He's not moving. _Good._

I hold my hands out invitingly.

Jennifer bypasses my hands and steps into my arms, resting her head on my shoulder. "Emily, you came!" she sighs.

I wrap my arms around her gently. My stomach is in my throat as I answer, "Did you really think I wouldn't? That no one would call? That I wouldn't come as fast as humanly possible? I promised I would, didn't I?"

"I knew they would call. I knew you would come." She shudders in my arms, "It just took so long Emily. I tried to hold out, I swear I did, but I- I'm not as strong as you. You didn't give Doyle anything." JJ leans away and retches.

"Oh Jennifer," I whisper, and pull her gently back to me. "You are just as strong as I am, if not stronger."

JJ shakes her head and sobs.

"It's okay." I whisper, "I've got you, we've got you. Everyone is waiting for you downstairs."

"H-Henry? Catherine? Will? He said-" She wails, "Oh God! Emily he said-"

I rub her back, "Shh- It's okay, they're all safe."

She hiccoughs and grimaces, "When? Where?"

I start leading her back to the ladder. "I saw Catherine and Henry at the BAU a few hours ago. Creirwy is probably at home with Henry."

She grabs my hands tightly in hers, "And Will? I need to see them Emily!"

"We have to get downstairs first." I say soothingly, "Come on, I'll help you down the ladder and one we're on the main floor you can call Catherine on my cell. After that you have to let the paramedics look at you"

"No!" She backs away from me.

Alarm bells are going off in my head.  
>Jennifer continues to move away from me, "Don't let them touch me! Please Emily, don't let them touch me. I don't want anyone else to touch me!"<p>

I hold out my hands palm up, "It's okay Jennifer, I'll be right there with you. I won't leave your side if you don't want me to."

JJ shakes her head, "Emily! Emily he- I can't! I just- I can't."

"You can tell me later Jen." I swallow the bile rising up my throat and watching her face closely say, "Hastings is dead."

"Good," She says venomously before blanching and vomiting again.

_Fuck!_ I hold JJ's hair back and continue, "And Askari is too. It can wait. I can wait."

She sits down looking dazed. "Stay with me Emily. Please don't let them touch me," She whispers weakly.

I sit down next to her and nod solemnly, "I promise to stay."

JJ rests her head in my lap and closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry it took us so long to find you," I whisper and run my fingers through her tangled hair.

It doesn't take long for someone to find us. Less than 5 minutes later Hotch's head pops up above the ladder. "Emily?" He calls out.

I wave my free arm, "Over here Hotch."

He walks over to us skillfully avoiding the two puddles.

"Is she-" he stops and looks down at Jennifer.

"She's asleep. I can't get her off the roof without waking her by myself Hotch, and even then." I sigh, "Send Reid up would you? He should be okay."

Hotch frowns at me, "Why not Morgan? He could carry JJ once we get her down the ladder. Or the medics with a stretcher?"

I shake my head, "Reid, or I suppose Blake if we must."

Hotch closes his eyes and grimaces, "Reid is less physically imposing. I'll get him. He and Morgan should be on the way up already. Dave and Blake are waiting with the bodies."

Hotch takes off his coat and lays it over JJ.

"Emily," He whispers, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah Hotch?" I reply, not taking my eyes off of JJ.

"About earlier, in the basement," He frowns and continues "JJ's jeans." Hotch sighs, "The button was done up but the fly…"

I nod stiffly.

"And her shirt …" he trails off.

I swallow, "I noticed Aaron. The buttons don't line up properly. It's been re-buttoned. She-" I stop myself.

Hotch nods and sighs, "I need to call Will, again."

JJ starts whimpering.

Hotch steps back out of her line of sight.

I squeeze her shoulder. "Wake up Jennifer, we have to go downstairs so that you can call Catherine and Henry."

"Emily!" She screams and sits up suddenly one arm wrapped around her torso and the reaching blindly for me.

I wrap my arms around her, "Shh! Jen. I didn't go anywhere. I'm right here. I've got you. You're okay."

* * *

><p>1:45 am<p>

Jennifer lets out a moan of pain and clutches at her stomach.

"Ma'am have you been hit in the stomach recently?" The medic asks urgently attempting to prod her abdomen.

"I told you before," JJ shoves his hands away and glares at him. "Don't touch me!"

"Ma'am I really need an answer," the medic continues his attempts at examination.

"I was tortured!" JJ spits out, "I don't remember everything." She lets out another moan.

The paramedic looks at the blood dripping from the stretcher onto the floor of the ambulance and grimaces, "Ma'am is there any chance you might be pregnant?"

"No!" JJ's face goes white and her breathing goes into overdrive. She claws at her neck brace, eyes moving frantically over the ambulance.

"Ma'am! Look at me!" he calls out sharply.

"Her name is Jennifer, use it!" I bark, "Jen look at me? Jennifer!"

"Ma'am, miscarriages are serious and she's going to faint again if she doesn't stop hyperventilating. Move!" The paramedic says as he elbows me out of the way.

"Emily!" JJ screams between wheezing breaths, "No Emily! Don't go! Don't leave me!"

I kneel down next to the stretcher in the ambulance and grab her hand, "Jennifer! Jennifer look at me!" I catch her eyes with mine; the terror in them breaks my heart. "You need to slow your breathing. Deep breaths honey, not shallow ones. That's it, keep going. It's all right. You're all right."

The medic whispers, "Keep talking, it's helping."

I nod once, "Keep looking at me Jennifer. We're going to go to the hospital to see Catherine and Henry. Will will meet us there too."

Tears start falling, "No! Not Henry! Emily, you can't- you can't let him see me! Not- not like this…"

I rub circles on her hand with my thumb, "It all right Jen, we'll get you cleaned up before you see Henry, okay?"

She nods.

I continue talking, "Creirwy took very good care of Henry yesterday. She hardly let him out of her sight. I think he was allowed to go get lunch with Grandpa Dave, but that's it."

JJ smiles faintly.

"I got to have dinner with Henry and we read books while Catherine had a nap. Would you like to sleep Jennifer?" I ask quietly watching the paramedic from the corner of my eye.

"Yes," she mumbles before tightening her hold on my hand, "Don't leave me Emily!"

I squeeze her hand briefly, "I won't. I promised before and I'm promising again. I will be here when you wake up. Do you believe me Jennifer?"

Jennifer nods.

"Do you still want to sleep?" I ask gently.

She nods again.

"Do it," I mutter to the medic who had already filled a syringe.

I watch Jennifer's blue eyes close slowly and her hand slacken in my grip. I don't let go until we reach the hospital.

* * *

><p>2:30 am<p>

Will shrugs off the doctor's restraining hand, "No! Get off me! You can't keep me from my wife! I want to see her, she's been injured!"

Dr. Watts sighs, "Mr. LaMontagne!"

Will runs down the hall, "JJ? Where are you JJ?"

The doctor growls, "Really sir this is a hospital! You need to keep your voice down."

Will rounds on him with a glare, "Tell me where my wife is and I will be quiet."

The doctor hisses, "Mr. LaMontagne, we really need to talk to you before you see your wife. I won't prevent you from seeing her afterwards.

"Please!" Will begs, "You have to let me see her. She was abducted! She's been missing for more than a day."

"I understand," Dr. Watts says calmly.

"No you don't!" Will replies venomously.

The doctor holds up his hands, "Okay, I don't but I still need to speak with you. Calmly, please!"

Will glares at him, "Doctor Watts, you have two minutes before I start opening every door on this floor. You brought me here so I know JJ is here."

The doctor gestures to a chair, "Please sit down."

Will shakes his head, "I'll stand."

The doctor sits down and sighs, "Your wife was tortured. She has three cracked ribs as well as visible bruising."

Will sags into a chair and stares at his hands.

Dr. Watts continues, "From what Agent Hotchner has said we assume your wife to have some moderate to severe electrical burns on her torso but there is a woman in with your wife and she is preventing us from examining her. We al-"

Will looks up sharply and cuts the doctor off, "Tiny and blonde?"

The doctor shakes his head, "No the woman is a brunette. Tiny and blonde Mr. LaMontagne, who were you expecting?"

Will sighs, "My wife's sister, Catherine. She should be here soon if she isn't here already. She is listed as next of kin after myself. My sister in law is to be let in to see JJ as soon as she arrives. I don't want you to try a stunt like this one on her. Am I understood?"

Dr. Watts nods, "Very well. The woman said her name was Agent Prentiss. Do you know her? She rode in the ambulance with your wife."

Will looks stunned, "Yes, I know her. I just didn't realize she was here…"

The doctor frowns, "Would you mind asking her to leave or would you rather we call security to remove her? Your wife is less upset when Agent Prentiss is around, but it is significantly more difficult to do a proper exam when there are other people in the room."

Will frowns, "I do want to speak with her but I don't want you to remover her if she's keeping JJ calm. The woman you want to remove is part of my wife's family." He snorts, "If you did attempt to or succeed in removing her, she could probably make a single phone call and have you fired."

Dr. Watts made a dismissive wave, "She's just someone preventing me from doing my job."

Will stands up, "Her mother is a US Ambassador and the woman you're dismissing runs the London office of Interpol. She has more connections than you or I could possibly dream of."

The doctor swallows and nods, "I understand."

"Where, is my wife?" Will says very clearly.

The doctor sighs, "Mr. LaMontagne we are not finished talking. I need to tell you about possible signs of secondary drowning and-"

Will holds up a hand, "I don't care! You can talk to me after I have seen JJ."

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>2:40 am<p>

"No," I say very firmly to the female doctor in front of me, "Not right now."

I can hear Will's dulcet tones radiating down the hall.

I know JJ does as well because her head cocks slightly.

_My goodness_ _she looks so tiny and frail_.

"JJ?" Will calls out as he bursts into the room.

Jennifer flinches.

I sigh, "Hello William."

"Emily," He says shortly. Then he takes in the room and my defensive position between the doctor and Jennifer. His stance shifts slightly. "Dr. Watts please take your colleague and leave," He says to the male doctor who followed him in.

"Mr. LaMontagne," The doctor says, frustration evident in his voice.

Will gives him a glacial look, "I listened to you, and now I'm going to make sure my wife is okay."

"Sir," The female doctor holds out her hand, "I am Dr. Trask."

Will shakes her hand and says pointedly, "Nice to meet you. Please leave."

My lips twitch but I manage to stifle a laugh before anyone looks my way.

Dr. Watts frowns, "Very well, Mr. Lamontagne I will be in the waiting room shortly after three. We can speak then."

"That's fine. Oh Dr. Watts," Will says mildly.

The doctor turns around, "Yes Mr. LaMontagne?"

Will crosses his arms, "Please remember that I don't want you to remove Emily Prentiss from my wife's side."

Dr. Watts nods and follows Dr. Trask out.

Will spins around, crossing the room in two strides. He places a hand on her shoulder, "JJ I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried!"

Jennifer flinches and whimpers.

Will frowns and looks at me questioningly.

I close my eyes briefly. "Jennifer is having some difficulty turning over right now Will. You'll have to come around to this side so she can see you."

Will walks around the bed quickly and blanches at the sight of JJ's face. "Emily, would you mind giving us a moment of privacy?"

I look questioningly at Jennifer.

She nods hesitantly.

I squeeze her hand briefly, "I'll be just outside your room Jen. You can call out for me and I'll come right back, okay? I'm not really leaving."

"Thank you Emily," Will whispers.

"Will," Jennifer breathes out, her voice breaking on his name. "I-"

As I lean against the wall outside I can hear Will murmuring soothing words and Jennifer's gasping sobs.

* * *

><p>3:00 am<p>

Will comes out of JJ's room with red eyes, looking despondent.

"I'm so sorry Will," I whisper.

He looks up at me with narrowed eyes, "You knew already."

I nod and look away.

He sighs, "I need to know what happened Emily and why you're here. JJ couldn't give me any real details before crying herself to sleep. She was asking for you but her voice was so faint it was barely audible."

I sigh, "I'm here because when JJ told you to go to Hotch if something happened, Catherine was supposed to call me." I bite my lip, "We don't have much time Will, Jennifer is going to wake up screaming in a few minutes. I need to go back in."

Will frowns, "Why you?"

I frown back, "That's not the question you want to ask me."

He crosses his arms, "Don't profile me."

I raise an eyebrow in challenge.

Will looks directly at me and says very slowly and deliberately, "Why you and not me?"

I resist the urge to cross my arms; "I don't have a good answer for you."

Will glares at me, "So give me a bad one!"

"I promised to come find her if-" I cut myself off and sigh, "Hotch and I we found her…" I glare at him; "I promised to come and I did. I saved her from falling off the fucking building Will! Of course she wants me around!"

Will winces, "I'm sorry. It's just-" He sighs, "Is there anything else you can tell me about what happened, please Emily?"

I take a few seconds to collect myself. "The medic sedated her in the ambulance after-" I sigh, "They managed to get JJ out of her clothes and into a hospital gown and take the x-rays before she came round." I wince.

Will sighs, "How bad was the panic attack? That's what you were preventing when I came in, right? Another one?"

"Yes, the doctors want to examine her fully and I would let them but," I sigh, " Jennifer's panic attack was as bad as one of Catherine's after she was taken." I shake my head, "No, it was worse, now that I think about it. Even with cracked ribs JJ is drastically more difficult to restrain when she's in a panic. Creirwy just goes to pieces. She hit the nurse who was leaning over her when she woke up. Jennifer was entirely willing to fight back against the orderlies who came in to restrain her but I calmed her down."

Will pales.

"You cannot examine a conscious person without their consent. I've convinced Jennifer to let examine her soon, or rather eventually, since JJ insisted on seeing you and Catherine first." I sigh, "I agreed because I thought she would be calmer after seeing you two."

Will nods.

"Emily!" The startled shriek emanates through the closed door. "Will!"

Will takes a step back, face pale, "I can't go in. I can't see her like that right now. I need to see-" He shudders as JJ lets out a piercing scream.

I swear under my breath, "I need to go back inside. Talk to the doctors Will. Talk to Hotch''

Will nods his voice thick with emotion; "Please take care of her until I come back."

I half smile, "Of course," and open the door.

"Emily?" Will asks hesitantly.

"Yes?" I turn back, still holding the door open.

"JJ's wedding rings," His voice catches, "She's not wearing them."

My eyes widen and I bite my lower lip, "Oh! We- um. Hotch has them."

Will nods.

Jennifer screams, "Emily! Emily!"

I grimace and hurry back in to Jennifer who has broken down sobbing in terror.

* * *

><p>AN2: What did you think of Will?<p>

Thank you for reading.


	8. Part 8

AN: A belated Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Canadians and a reminder to vote on October 19th (tomorrow) if you haven't already done so.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Catherine Jareau is mine along with any other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>PART 8:<strong>

* * *

><p>Is solace anywhere more comforting than in the arms of a sister?<p>

– Alice Walker

* * *

><p><strong>CATHERINE'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>3:10 am<p>

Penelope looks pointedly at me the instant the elevator doors close.

I shake my head and hold Henry tighter to me.

She sighs, "We talked about this in the car Cupcake. You said that you would let me take care of Henry while you see our JJ. That you could be calm even if you weren't holding him."

I shake my head. "I lied," Then I narrow my eyes and add emphatically, "You can't have him."

She grins broadly, "I know. That's why I made you promise. Now, hand my godson over."

I shake my head again.

She raises an eyebrow, "A promise is a promise."

I glare at Penelope while she eases Henry from my death grip, but I don't protest further.

"I've got you little G-man," she says gently as he whimpers in his sleep.

Aaron only half smothers a chuckle.

I give Penny one final scowl and spin towards Aaron. "Aaron, you saw her… What happened? Is she-" I cut myself off and look pleadingly up at him.

Aaron smiles tiredly and holds his arms out to me.

I step in to them and hug him tightly.

Aaron sighs, "This isn't the place to discuss what happened, but we got her back Catherine. It might take a while but JJ is going to be okay."

I sag against him. "Thank you," I whisper back.

He sighs, "You're welcome."

Once we step off the elevator I'm immediately drawn into another hug, this time by Dave.

"Thank you," I mumble into his chest.

"Kiddo," He says smiling softly, "You are very welcome. And while I'm glad to see you, where is my grandson? He hasn't left your side willingly yet, or is it you that hasn't left his side willingly?"

I huff, "He's with Penelope. She made me promise to let her watch him while I see Jenny."

"That is a very good plan." Dave says and after kissing the top of my head steps away from me and walks purposefully towards Penelope and Henry.

After waiting a second for my permission Alex swoops in and hugs me.

I open my mouth to say thank you but Alex shakes her head and smiles. "There is no need to thank me. This is your family, and this is what family does, they- we take care of each other."

A moment later I'm passed to Derek who holds me at arms length and grins, "No thank you for me either Princess. Penelope told me what you did to that State Department idiot. I don't think I've ever been prouder of you."

I blush and look away, "You don't mean that. I didn't mean to do it. I was terrified, I just reacted."

Derek hugs me, "That's the whole point, you reacted properly and protected yourself and Henry from the stupidity of another person." He looks up and smirks at someone behind me, "Come get your girl Pretty boy."

Derek spins me around and I come face to face with Spencer. I smile winningly up at him, "You did it!"

Spencer smiles back, "I always keep my promises." He scoops me up off the floor and into his arms and kisses me lovingly.

I suppress a giggle, wrap my arms around his waist and bury my face in the crook of his neck.

Spencer sits down on a chair and holds me tightly against him.

"How bad is it?" I whisper in his ear.

He sighs, "Bad."

I flinch.

Spencer kisses the side of my head, "It could be worse. I don't think anything was done that cannot be undone or healed."

"You think?" I frown at him.

He sighs and nods to the rest of the room, "Other than you and Will, we're not next of kin. The doctors refused to give any pertinent information to Hotch, or anyone else. I know what JJ looked like when we saw her. She," He sighs, "Jennifer looked half dead Catherine, but I haven't seen her since she arrived so she might look better now that she's cleaned up." He frowns, "Well I hope she's been cleaned up. She was-"

I cock my head at him, "Will? Is Will here? Did someone call him? I didn't think- I didn't re- I- I-" I shudder and gag as what Spencer said about Jenny sinks in.

Spencer places a finger to my mouth to halt my panic. "JJ is going to be fine, how can she not be when she has you, and Emily, Henry, and Will." He nods behind me, "Who is currently over there in the corner speaking with JJ's doctor."

I turn my head, and sure enough Will is standing next to a man in scrubs on the opposite side of the large waiting room. I frown at the sound of my brother in law's raised voice, "How did Will get in when Penelope and I had such a difficult time? Did Aaron have to rescue him from the security guards too?"

Spencer shakes his head, "No. Will was already here when we arrived. I assume Hotch called him but I did not ask for details. It hardly seemed relevant given the current situation."

I yawn, "Okay. Has he seen Jenny yet? Can I go see her now?"

He nods, "Yes, he has and you can go see her in a minute."

I look closely at Spencer, "What's going on?"

Spencer fiddles with the end of my braid, "Th-"

Across the room Will explodes, "What are you talking about? What other miscarriage?"

"Uh oh," I murmur.

Will turns sharply away and punches the wall next to him.

Henry's voice pipes up, "What's a miscarriage? And why did Daddy do that?"

Penelope promptly scoops up my nephew and whisks him away with Dave in tow.

The doctor takes a startled step back and holds out his hands in placation.

Derek is at Will's side before Aaron can take more than two steps towards him. He ushers Will to one of the chairs and when Will refuses to sit down, hustles him into the closed stairwell. "We'll be back later," Derek calls over his shoulder.

I look around the room again and yawn, "Where's Emily?"

Spencer sighs, "Emily is in with JJ and possibly the other doctor. JJ wouldn't stop screaming when Emily was out of her line of sight." He shudders. "Emily refused to leave when the doctors said she had to, JJ didn't want her to." Spencer winces, "She kept calling for her and-" He shakes his head. "Catherine we could hear her screaming from here." He shivers.

I know what Jenny's nightmare screams sound like. I swallow hard and shiver.

Spencer frowns, "I overheard Will telling Hotch that he instructed the doctors not to remove Emily. I don't know if that will work now… Catherine," he continues hesitantly, "No one else has been allowed back to see her but Will said Jennifer wants to leave the hospital and go home. The doctors are insisting that she stay, they haven't finished all their tests yet. Talk to your sister, please. There is a chance she'll listen to you. She was refusing medical treatment from the paramedics. Emily only managed to have her sit still when she called you, and then-" He stops and looks guiltily away.

"Spence," Wariness floods my voice, "What happened?"

"JJ fainted when the paramedic touched her ribs." He flushes, "I wasn't supposed to tell you."

I brush Spencer's hair out of his eyes. "Thank you for telling me regardless. I'll be careful not to hurt Jenny when I see her."

He nods still avoiding my gaze.

I sigh.

Spencer looks back at me questioningly.

I yawn, "You're not hurt are you?"

He smiles, "No, thank you for asking. No one else was really hurt either though I think Emily might have some pretty spectacular bruising."

I frown, "What happened?"

He looks away again, "I don't know."

I pull back and cross my arms, "Spencer."

He shrugs, "It's just the way she was moving, like her ribs were causing pain."

I sigh and stand up.

"Catherine," he whispers.

"Hmm?" Is all I manage through another yawn.

He mumbles, "I'm glad you're here and that you're okay."

I lean forward and kiss his cheek, "You're sweet. I'll be okay after I see Jenny."

I can hear Jenny and Emily arguing all the way down the hall. Oh, I can't make out their words exactly, but I recognize the tone of voice Emily uses when she's annoyed and I am intimately familiar with my sister's tenor as well. The argument culminates with a terrified shriek of, "No!"

_That was Jenny._ I run down the second half of the hallway and stop outside the door. I take a second to catch my breath and shove the door open; it hits the wall with a bang.

Silence emanates from the hospital room. From the doorway I can see a woman in blue scrubs and a white coat but no one else. I take a cautious step inside.

Emily, standing between what is ostensibly a doctor and a hospital bed steps further in to view.

My sister is curled up on the hospital bed, facing away from me. "Jen?" I call out softly.

She shakes slightly but doesn't otherwise move.

"Creirwy," Emily sighs in relief.

I don't even need to see her face to know she's exhausted, I can hear it in her voice.

"You're not supposed to be in here," The doctor says automatically. Then she frowns and looks closely at me, "Who are you?"

"I'm Catherine Jareau," I curse silently as my voice quavers. "I'm allowed to be here, I'm Jennifer's sister."

She holds out her hand, "I'm Doctor Trask."

I nod politely and sidestep the doctor, moving closer to Emily and my sister. _Why won't Jenny look at me?_

Doctor Trask puts a hand on my shoulder.

I let out a startled "Eep," and stumble away from her.

She sighs, "Miss Jareau, if you would please step outside with me?"

I keep the doctor in my peripheral view but ignore her question and take another few steps towards the hospital bed. "Jenny?" I whisper.

The doctor tries again, "Miss Jareau, it has been a very long night. Are you or are you not legally allowed to sign documents concerning your sister's care?"

"I can sign stuff," I answer without actually turning to face the doctor, "But I won't sign anything until I speak with my sister, then you, and I'll need to read whatever it is you want me to sign."

"I would prefer to speak with you first but since you are already here and obviously ignoring me…" She trails off with an annoyed huff.

"They're very close so don't take it personally." Emily murmurs, "I'm practically family and she's ignoring me too."

I look up at that, just in time to see Emily smiling fondly in my direction.

I grin at her, "You are family Emmy and you can have your hug later. Jenny has to look at me first."

My sister shakes and lets out a pitiful whimper.

I frown and my breathing starts to speed up.

"Okay that's it," Emily says decisively, "Please leave Doctor Trask. We'll push the call button if we need you or a nurse."

"But!" The doctor says as Emily firmly ushers her out the door. "Wait!"

I can hear Emily out in the hall, "Not now. I swear we'll push the button if things get out of hand but they need privacy. We," She emphasizes the word, "Need privacy."

"Emily!" Jen cries out, clearly terrified.

Emily is back inside a split second later. "Block the door Catherine," She manages before she's at Jen's side whispering to her. "Shh! Jennifer, I'm here. It's okay. We got you out. You're okay."

I know this particular drill; I push a chair in front of the door. It doesn't block the door from a determined person but it will slow down a panicked one. I grimace internally. The panicked person is usually me.

When I look back at the bed, Emily is running her fingers through Jenny's snarled hair and my sister is sobbing brokenly.

"Come around to this side of the bed Creirwy," Emily says holding out a hand to me.

Jennifer twitches.

I walk slowly, keeping an eye on my sister.

Emily says sternly, "Don't you even think about moving away from your sister Jennifer Louise Jareau. Your ribs are cracked and you and I both know that moving will make everything worse."

"We were both tortured Emily, but I'm not the one who was staked," Jen grumbles darkly.

I swallow reflexively.

Emily frowns, "No you weren't, but I-" she cuts herself off and sighs and Jenny dissolves into tears again.

"Fuck!" Emily closes her eyes. "I'm sorry Jennifer," She whispers.

I finally make it around to the other side of the bed, get one good look at my big sister covered with bruises before I gasp and have to look away.

Emily catches my hand and tugs me closer, standing me in front of herself. "Jennifer, honey look up at your baby sister. Please."

She shakes her head.

A small noise escapes my throat.

Jenny looks up at me.

The neck brace hides some of the mottling of bruises around my sister's throat, but not all. It makes me want to cry, but not as much as the look in her eyes. She looks utterly defeated; I've never seen her look like this before. Not even when she lost the baby a few years ago.

My knees give out.

Emily catches me and sits me down sideways on her lap.

Jenny closes her eyes but it doesn't stop her tears from making new tracks on her face.

Emily holds me tightly while I cry silently.

"Do you still want to move Jennifer?" Emily asks quietly.

Jenny nods.

Emily nods back, "Good, I'm going to raise the head of your bed and then Catherine is going to sit with you."

Jenny's eyes snap open and she shakes her head.

I try not to be hurt that she doesn't want me.

"Emily!" she croaks and grimaces, her throat must feel horrendous. "Don't leave me!"

Emily sighs, "Jennifer, I'll be gone for maybe three minutes, five at the most. You'll be okay. Creirwy will take care of you."

My sister looks suspiciously at Emily, "Where?"

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Emily blush.

Jenny raises an eyebrow.

"I need to pee! Okay?" Emily blurts out.

I giggle and Jenny smiles.

"I'm going to burst. It's been hours!" Emily says defensively.

"I'll raise the bed," I murmur and stand up slowly so as not to startle my sister.

Emily on the other hand, moves quickly to the other side of the bed where the bathroom door is.

I bite my lip and watch my sister grimace as she rearranges herself on the raised bed, one arm tucked protectively around her stomach. "May I sit with you, please Jenny?"

She looks over my shoulder, not meeting my eyes, and nods.

I sit down gingerly at the foot of the bed as far away as possible so as not to cause further pain.

"Don't you love me anymore?" She asks in a tiny voice.

My jaw drops, "What? Of course I do!"

Blue eyes that match my own snap back to me, "Then why are you sitting so far away?"

I wrinkle my nose, "So that I don't hurt you or your ribs."

Jennifer huffs and holds out her free hand, "They hurt when I breathe." She frowns, "And when I don't."

I lay my hand lightly in her bruised one.

She tugs gently on my hand, "Come here already Kitty cat."

I move cautiously closer taking in every minute grimace. Finally I end up sitting next to Jenny on the bed.

She leans into me and I wrap my arms around her.

"Love you Jen," I whisper into her hair.

"I love you too Catherine," she mumbles.

Jenny yawns, "I need a shower."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, and how are you going to wash your hair? You can't even breathe without gasping in pain."

She sighs. "I need a shower, there's blood… I lost the baby…" She trembles and trails off.

My heart aches for her, "Oh Jenny! I'm so sorry!" After a minute I ask as quietly as possible, "Did you want to name this one too?"

Startled she looks up, "How did you know I named the other one?"

I shrug, "You've been lighting an extra candle when you talk to Jessie." I yawn, "You always name things when you're upset."

Jennifer winces, "Who did you tell about the other baby?"

I frown, "I didn't tell anyone. Not even Spencer or Emily."

She narrows her eyes at me.

"I had to tell your team something about the state department, you were missing!" I mutter indignantly, "But I didn't tell anyone about your baby."

"What about this one?" She jabs me in the ribs.

"Hey, stop that!" I grab her finger. "I didn't tell anyone. I wasn't entirely sure myself. Okay?"

"I'm sorry," She sighs and puts more of her weight on me, "I only found out two weeks ago and I told Will. We were so happy. We were going to tell you this weekend." She brushes tears away, "I don't know if I want to name this one yet Kitty cat. Or at all," she adds quietly.

I kiss her forehead, "That's okay. You have time to figure everything out."

"I'm so tired Kitty cat," she mumbles.

I tug the blanket up around her shoulders, "Go to sleep Jenny, I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

My sister attempts to shake her head and winces, "No. No sleeping yet." She calls out raspingly, "Emily?"

Emily opens the bathroom door, "Yes Jennifer?"

"You can stop hiding now," She says with a yawn.

* * *

><p>3:45 am<p>

Emily frowns as Jenny yawns again. "Are you going to sleep now?"

Jenny narrows her eyes at Emily, "Don't even think about it Emily Elizabeth Prentiss. You are not allowed to sedate me ever again."

I snicker, "She drugged you too?"

Emily blushes.

Jen frowns, "Emily?"

She shakes her head, "Nuh-uhn"

"Kitty Cat?" My sister whispers questioningly.

I look pointedly at Emily, "She dissolved my sleeping pills into my water and tricked me into drinking it."

Jenny lets out a gasping laugh before groaning and rubbing her side.

Emily starts, "I-"

There is a knock at the door.

* * *

><p>AN: Somehow I forgot to include the quote for the previous chapter. I have corrected that mistake, but I'm still going to include it here for a few days.<p>

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

- Just Give me A Reason, Pink


	9. Part 9

AN: My apologies for the late posting. I was sick, though I'm feeling better now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Catherine Jareau is mine along with any other characters you don't recognize. I do not own Gray's Anatomy, nor do I own the song Tree Hugger by Kimya Dawson and Antsy Pants.

* * *

><p><strong>PART 9:<strong>

* * *

><p>Hello darkness, my old friend.<p>

I've come to talk with you again

- Simon and Garfunkel, The Sound of Silence

* * *

><p>3:45 am<p>

My sister stiffens beside me.

"It's okay Jenny," I whisper soothingly.

There is another knock at the door, more insistent this time.

Emily sighs, rises from her chair, and crosses the room. Emily opens the door and Doctor Trask enters, arms crossed.

"Agent Jareau, I need to complete your chart. I have waited an exceedingly long time, much longer than procedure dictates to examine you. This was done at both yours and Agent Prentiss' request. It is nearly four in the morning, I simply cannot wait any longer."

Emily bites her lip and looks reluctantly at Jen and I. "Jennifer, do you want Catherine and I to stay or shall we go and wait in the waiting room?"

Dr. Trask continues talking, ignoring Emily, "We need to check your neck and-"

Jen growls, "No!"

Dr. Trask frowns, "Excuse me?"

Jennifer sits up properly and glares at the doctor. "Why do you need to examine me? Why does filling out your stupid chart matter? It's not like you need to collect evidence! Everyone else is dead!"

Dr. Trask looks discombobulated.

A look of dismay races across Emily's face for a split second before it disappears and her face is blank again. "Jennifer," She says slowly, "Hast-"

JJ flinches.

Emily sighs and tries again, "The men who abducted you are dead, but Matt Cruz is alive."

"He's not dead?" Jen deflates, "Oh." She sags back against the bed, "Good."

"I thought I had told you, I'm sorry Jennifer," Emily whispers.

My sister nods absentmindedly.

"I know that name. Who is Matt Cruz?" I ask.

Jen shivers next to me.

I frown.

Emily sighs, "Cruz has Strauss' old job. He was there when we found Jennifer. He was also injured."

My sister starts trembling.

I squeeze her hand.

"Not badly, Jennifer," Emily adds with a frown, "Well, he was stabbed, but he's going to be alright. Hotch checked on him already."

Dr. Trask pipes up, "The exam-"

My sister shakes her head, "It's still a no to the exam ri-"

Emily cuts her off, "Jennifer, you swore-"

Jenny glares at her, "Don't try to guilt trip me Emily. I know exactly what I said I would do. And I will do it, just give me a minute."

Dr. Trask scowls, "Agent J-"

Emily silences her with a firm hand on the Doctor's arm.

"Kitty cat," Jenny looks directly at me, "I want to you wait in the waiting room with Spence, okay? Emily is going to stay with me, but I need you to check on Henry. I don't want him to see me like this. I don't want you to go home just yet, but I need you to send Henry home with Will, if he'll go, or Penelope. This is only if I'm not allowed to leave yet. Okay? Otherwise we'll all go home as soon as this is over. Oh and tell everyone else to go home too. Some of us should be sleeping in our own beds."

I nod and kiss her cheek, "Okay Jenny, I'll check on Henry and tell the team to go home, but I'll come right back if you need me."

"I know," She kisses my forehead, "I love you."

I slide off the bed, "Love you too Jenny. I'll see you in a bit. Oh! I packed pj's for you, do you want them?"

Jen nods.

Emily appears next to me.

I blink up at her, startled.

She smiles faintly, "JJ, I'm going to walk Catherine to the waiting room. I'll get your pajamas and be back in a few minutes. Will you be alright?"

Jen nods.

Dr. Trask follows us out into the hallway, "Miss. Jareau?"

Emily takes a small step to the side, positioning herself halfway between us.

"Yes Dr. Trask?" I enquire politely.

She glances at Emily from the corner of her eye, "I need to speak with you regarding your sister's care, though that can wait until after the exam."

I nod, "All right. Was there anything else?"

"Yes. You sister will need to be kept for observation regardless of what we find during this examination." She replies and pushes Jennifer's door open.

"Dr. Trask," Emily says forcefully, "Please wait for me outside of Agent Jareau's room. I would like to speak with you before you begin your exam."

The doctor scowls but nods a few tense seconds later in capitulation.

Emily turns her back on Dr. Trask, and murmurs quietly in French, "Creirwy, tell Hotch specifically that everyone should go home."

I take a quick peek at Dr. Trask and see her frowning in concentration. I switch to Russian, and start walking down the hall, "Don't be ridiculous Emily, they're not going anywhere." I cross my arms, "Neither am I. Jenny said-"

Emily follows me, "I know what Jennifer said. I would never expect them to leave, but you still need to tell them, it's tradition." She smiles faintly, "And you, well you're wanted more than anyone else."

I beam at up her.

Emily sighs, "I told Hotch that I would tell him when the exam beings so that everyone would clear the waiting room…" She trails off.

I wince and nod. "I'll pass along your message."

Emily takes my hand gently, "This shouldn't take long and then we can all sleep."

I bite my lip, "Can I hug you now Emmy?"

She shakes her head, "No. The doctor might try something if she see me not entirely in control of myself, and if I hug you I won't be."

I frown, "What if I need a hug?"

Emily grins at me, "I'm sure Spencer would be exceedingly pleased to oblige you."

I roll my eyes, "Fine, but I'm going to hug you properly later."

She squeezes my hand, "I'm counting on it Creirwy."

I follow Emily through the waiting room door.

Henry wriggles out of Penelope's grasp and runs across the room, barreling into my legs. "Kit Cat!" He squeals against my thigh.

I bend down and scoop him up. "Hello Henry," I mumble into his hair.

He wrenches his head back, blue eyes lock on mine. "You weren't here when I woke up," He adds accusingly, "Where were you?"

I brush hair away from his face, "Henry, I was here when you woke up. I was sitting with Spence. Then you went for a walk with Auntie Penelope and Grandpa Dave."  
>He frowns, "Where did you go? I wanted you, but you weren't here."<p>

"Oh Leibling," I tighten my hug and look at Penelope over his head.

She shakes her head, mouthing NO.

I continue calmly, "We're in the hospital so the adults can visit someone, do you remember me telling you that?"

He shakes his head.

I sigh, "I'm sorry Henry."

"Why adults?" He asks with a frown.

Emily saves me from having to answer, "It's night time Henry, most kids are at home, in bed and asleep right now, so it's only the adults who are allowed to visit."

Henry regards her thoughtfully before nodding, "Okay Auntie Emily."

Emily kisses the top of Henry's head and whispers in my ear, "I'll talk to Hotch. The pj's are in your bag right?"

"Thanks Emily," I murmur back. "Spence has my bag."

Henry yawns, "Kit Cat?"

I yawn, "Yes Henry?"

He rest his head on my shoulder, "Did Auntie Emily mean I have to go to sleep too?"

I try and fail not to smile, "Yes, she did."

He frowns, "But where? We're not at home. I don't see any beds. I don't want to sleep on a chair."

"I don't want to sleep on a chair either Henry," I frown and look around the room, "What about a couch?"

Henry wrinkles his nose, "That's not a bed."

I put Henry down and take his hand, "Come on, let's go ask Grandpa Dave if he knows where we can find a bed."

* * *

><p>4:45 am<p>

I rub Henry's back and hum quietly. He really is getting too big to lie on top of me.

"Sing to me Kit Cat," Henry mumbles sleepily into my shoulder.

I wrap my arms around him and start to sit up.

"No!" His small arms tighten around my neck, "Don't move."

I huff, "I have to sit up if I'm going to sing Henry."

Henry shakes his head, "No, please Kit Cat. I want to sleep."

I sigh, "Alright, I'll lie down. Which song do you want me to sing Leibling?"

He yawns, "The one about the fish"

"Okay," I clear my throat and begin self-consciously to sing.

Flower said, "I wish I was a tree"  
>The tree said, "I wish I could be<br>A different kind of tree"  
>The cat wished that it was a bee<p>

"No, the fish," Henry whines.

I exhale slowly, "Henry, I haven't got to the fish part yet. This is the beginning of the song you'll have to wait a minute for me to get there."

He grumbles incoherently.

I yawn, "Can I continue now?"

He nods, "Yes, I want to hear about the fish."

I resume the song:

The turtle wished that it could fly  
>Really high into the sky<br>Over rooftops and then dive  
>Deep into the sea<p>

And in the sea there is a fish  
>A fish that has a secret wish<br>A wish to be a big cactus  
>With a pink flower on it<p>

Henry giggles and snuggles deeper into my arms.

Spencer covers us with a blanket before sitting down on the bed next to Henry and myself.

I smile up at him and continue singing quietly.

A few minutes later Henry is asleep and Spencer helps to move my nephew off my chest and onto the bed beside me.

I drape my arm over Henry and closing my eyes, rest my head against Spencer's leg. I wonder absently if I should be upset that Jenny wanted Emily with her and not me during her exam before dismissing the idea as nonsensical; Jenny said she wanted me to go back, so there is nothing to worry about. Emily will take care of Jenny until I can be awake again.

I open my eyes and frown at the book obstructing my view of Spencer's face. "What are you reading Spence?" I murmur.

"Gray's Anatomy," He mumbles absently.

I wrinkle my nose, "Where did you get that?"

He lowers the book; "I borrowed it from the bookshelf in the staff lounge."

I raise an eyebrow.

Spencer rolls his eyes, "Yes, I asked first and yes, I already finished reading the books you packed. I also finished the spare one in my go bag."

I smile drowsily, "Will you read to me?"

Spencer smiles down at me, "Of course." Then he frowns, "You're just looking for something to send you back to sleep aren't you?"

I blink innocently up at him.

Spencer pulls the blanket further up over Henry and I before looking back at the book, "Osteology - The Skeleton. In this enumeration the patellae are included as separate bones, but the smaller sesamoid bones and the…"

I yawn and close my eyes.

* * *

><p>5:00 am<p>

Spencer runs his fingers down my cheek, "Wake up sweetheart."

I scrunch my eyes closed as someone else turns on the light.

"I know you're awake," He adds, "Come on, get up. JJ wants to see you."

My eyes snap open and I shut them immediately muttering threats.

"Oops!" Penelope whispers, "Sorry cupcake, I'll just go and wait in the hall."

"You can open your eyes now," Spencer murmurs.

I do, and am relieved to see darkness.

Spencer helps me sit up.

I rub my eyes, "What time is it?"

He glances at his watch, "Five."

I yawn, "Jenny?"

He sits down on the bed, "Yes, she wants to see you."

I nod and stand up. "What about Aaron and-"

Spencer cuts me off with a sigh, "Everyone else has been to see her. We each got a couple minutes before Emily kicked us out."

I raise an eyebrow.

He yawns, "She had to, the doctors said no visitors outside of immediate family."

I frown, "How?"

Spencer smiles, "Emily spoke with a nurse."

"Spence…" I trail off not sure how to ask my question.

"She was okay when we saw her, she didn't panic." He leans forward and kisses me gently. "Come on, we need to move quickly; your sister has been asking for you since she saw me and I went second." He smiles slightly, "Garcia beat Hotch in rock, paper, scissors to go in first." Spencer sighs, "Speaking of Garcia, she's waiting in the hall to say good bye and take Henry home. We can talk later, okay?"

I sling my bag over my shoulder, "Okay."

Spencer lifts Henry from the bed smoothly, carries him across the room, and out into the hall.

I follow quickly and am relieved to find Penelope exactly where Spencer said she would be.

"Cupcake!" She greets me happily and enfolds me in a hug.

I look up and down the hall, "Where is everyone?"

"Well," Penelope releases me, "Hotch and Rossi are waiting downstairs with the SUVs. They might have succeeded in getting rid of the State Department minions by now. Regardless, they are going to follow Henry and I back to JJ's house to make sure everything is all right before they go home themselves." She sighs, "I know that Hotch wants to see Jack, but I'm pretty sure those two are going to get plastered afterwards. Now, let's see, oh, Alex's husband picked her up a few minutes ago. She said to tell you good-bye." Penelope frowns, "Will," She exhales loudly, "Will went back to the precinct. And Derek," She looks around in confusion.

"I'm right here," voices a somber looking Derek, as he rounds the corner.

Stepping forward I ask, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Derek replies quickly.

I raise an eyebrow.

He slings an arm around my shoulders; "It's been a long few days Princess."

I nod and yawn.

"I'm going to take lover boy home before I go back to JJ's. We're going to leave the last SUV here for you and Emily." Derek frowns and looks at Spencer, "Unless you're planning to stay here? If you are I'll take Penelope and Henry back now."

Spencer shrugs, "I'll go back with you to JJ's, unless you need me here Catherine?"

I look at Spencer searchingly, "You're not expecting me to go home with you?"

"Of course not," Spencer transfers Henry to Derek and takes my hands in his, "Jennifer has been asking for you, she wants you here; no one would expect you to go home right now." He squeezes my hands, "What we do expect is for you to let us take care of Henry."

I blink tear-filled eyes.

"Shh! Don't cry," He murmurs and wraps his arms around me. "Everything is going to be all right, you'll see."

* * *

><p>5:15 am<p>

I sneak down the hall and push open the door to Jen's room as quietly as possible. I still haven't spoken with Dr. Trask. She was supposed to come find me, but I fell asleep and I have a sneaking suspicion that she was chased away by someone who probably should have woken me. I don't want to talk to her now though. I just want to see Jen and Emily and go back to sleep.

I close the door and tiptoe across the room.

"Oh good, you're back Kitty Cat," Jen mumbles sleepily.

I round the bed, "How did you know it was me?"

She smiles, "Emily's boots thump when she's exhausted, Penelope's heels are distinctive, and the boys wouldn't tiptoe."

I blink, "Oh."

Jen pats the bed, "I've been waiting for you."

I toe off my shoes and slide in, under the extra blanket. "I said I would come back Jenny. Sorry it took so long."

She nods, "It's okay, I'm not sorry you had a few minutes to sleep."

I look curiously at her.

Jen laces my fingers with hers, "Spence told me he left you fast asleep with Henry."

I blush, "He wanted me to sing him the song about the fish and-"

She interrupts me, "The one who wants to be a cactus?"

I smile, "Yeah that one."

Jennifer breathes out a laugh. "He's been asking Will and I to sing it every night for the last month." She sighs, "Where is Henry now? You didn't leave him-"

I shake my head; "No, Henry's gone home with Penelope like you asked. Spencer and Derek went with them. Aaron and Dave are going to check the house first before anyone goes in."

She nods.

I lean back against the raised bed, "Jen?"

"Hmm?" She blinks drowsily at me.

I straighten the blankets, "Where's Emily?"

Jen yawns, "Emily said she was going to call Abby, though she probably intends to check up on Maura. She's been sick, did you know?"

I yawn, "Yeah, they've both been sick."

Jenny rests her head against mine, "I missed you."

I squeeze her hand gently. "I missed you too."

She yawns again, "It's been a long day. Wake me up before I scream, okay? It hurts my throat."

I close my eyes, "Don't worry, someone will wake you up. I'm here and I'm sure Emily will be back soon. Go to sleep Jenny."

* * *

><p>5:45 am<p>

I wake up instantly to the first muffled sob, though it takes me a minute to remember where I am. I blink sleepily and turn my head to check on Jennifer, but the sobbing isn't coming from my sister, she's still sound asleep. I yawn silently and look around the room; from the light creeping in under the closed door I spot a small figure in the armchair. I slip out from under the blankets and take the necessary few steps to end up in front of Emily. She's completely unaware of me, well probably not because she's Emily, but she doesn't even twitch while I stand there facing her. I want, well I'm exhausted so I don't really know what I want, but for Emily to stop crying would be a good start to a potential list.

"Emily," I whisper.

The sobs stop.

Oh good. "Emily?" I try again.

"Go back to bed Catherine," is her nearly inaudible reply.

I cross my arms and shake my head, "Nuh-uhn. I haven't given you your hug yet."

Her head snaps up.

I yawn, "You said that I could."

She sighs, "Now isn't the best time Creirwy."

I roll my eyes, "Don't be ridiculous, you're crying. This is obviously the perfect time to hug you."

Emily's smile is wobbly.

"Well?" I ask with a grin on my face.

Emily unwraps her arms from around her legs, and sits up.

I nudge her still folded legs with my knee.

She gives me a sheepish look and puts her feet on the floor.

I sit sideways on Emily's lap and wrap my arms around her.

Emily rests her head against mine and wraps her arms around me.

We sit there in silence for a minute before I break it. "Thank you for bringing Jennifer back Emily."

She shudders.

I frown, "What? What's wrong? Did I-"

She cuts me off with a whispered, "We almost lost her today."

My words get caught in my throat and I swallow reflexively.

Emily tightens her grip on me. "Hotch and I, we were almost too late. He- He was going to kill her Creirwy. If we had arrived even a minute later…" She trails off weeping quietly.

I kiss her temple, "But you were on time Emily, you saved her. I am exceedingly grateful to have her back in one piece, so are Will and Henry. Do you understand Emily? You saved Jennifer."

She nods tentatively.

"What happened to the man?" I ask hesitantly.

She relaxes slightly, "Hotch and I both shot him, he's dead."

I exhale.

"Your sister is pig-headed," Emily grumbles and wipes away her tears.

I snort, "You've only just noticed?" I bite my lip, "Wait, what did she do this time?"

Emily reclines against the chair, "She'd just been tortured for an entire day and yet she took off at a run after the other asshole. She should have waited for us, we would have gone with her."

I shiver.

She continues, "Hotch stayed below but I caught up to her on the roof. We fought and the asshole died, but Jennifer nearly fell off the fucking roof!"

I gasp and start trembling.

Emily hits the chair with her fist, "Damn it Catherine! This should never have happened! I've half a mind to just let Garcia implant the tracking devices she's been going on about since Spencer was kidnapped. I've got access to some really good ones." She sighs, "So does Hotch for that matter, and he'd never sign off on it."

I giggle.

Emily smiles slightly.

I rest my head on her shoulder, "I'm glad you saved her."

Emily hugs me tightly, "Me too," She whispers.

I yawn, "Why didn't you wake me when you got in? And where on earth did this chair come from? It wasn't here when I first saw you and Jenny."

"I tried to wake you," Emily snickers, "You said, and I quote; Go away Spencer."

I blush.

Emily continues, "As for the chair, well Reid and Morgan took it from another room. It folds out into a bed. Want to see?"

I nod and stand up.

Emily folds the chair back and the footrest comes up.

I whisper, "Cool."

She sits back down on the chair bed and holds out a hand to me.

I take it and sit on her lap.

Emily wraps her arms around me. "You should go back to sleep with Jennifer, okay Creirwy? As much as I would like to stay up talking with you, and we definitely need to talk Catherine, we both need sleep and there isn't enough space here for both of us."

I nod but don't move.

She laughs slightly and kisses the top of my head. "I love you."

I hug her tightly, "Love you too."

Emily gives me a little shove and I stand up and move back to the bed on unsteady legs.

"Let me," She says and takes the blanket from my trembling hand. Emily tucks me in and I smile sleepily up at her.

"Night Emmy," I mumble.

When she answers I can hear the smile in her voice, "Good night Creirwy. Sweet dreams."

* * *

><p>AN2: I'll be away at a medical conference next week so the next chapter should be posted the following weekend.<p> 


	10. Part 10

AN: Apologies for the delay, I've been ill. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and those who PM'd me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Catherine Jareau is mine along with any other characters you don't recognize. The book mentioned in this chapter is The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnet.

* * *

><p><strong>PART 10<strong>

* * *

><p>I am hurt but I am not slain.<p>

I'll lay me down and bleed a while,

Then I'll rise and fight again.

- Child's Ballad 167

* * *

><p>11:30 am<p>

"Chapter Three: Across the Moor. She slept a long time, and when she has awakened Mrs. Medlock had bought a lunch basket at one of the stat-" I stop reading aloud and frown when there is a soft knock on the door. Before I can respond a nurse wheels an unfamiliar dark haired man inside Jenny's room.

"Thank you," He says to the nurse as she leaves.

I can see him surveying the room.

"Oh. Hello," He says in a surprised tone.

I scowl over Jen's head at him, "Who are you?"

He continues as if I hadn't spoken, "I wasn't expecting Jennifer to have company. Agent Hotchner sent his team home." He smiles, "Then again Agent Hotchner wouldn't have any real authority over you now would he, Catherine."

Jennifer stiffens.

I frown and close my book, "You're Matt Cruz." I squeeze Jenny's hand lightly and add; "I thought you'd be bedridden for another day or so. You were stabbed after all."

He grins, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Charmed, I'm sure," I reply coolly.

Cruz cocks his head, "I am curious to know how you knew I had been stabbed."

I bite my tongue and stare blankly back at him.

"Would you mind giving us a minute?" He gestures to my sister, "Jennifer and I have several things we need to discuss."

I shake my head, "I do mind."

Cruz frowns, "I'm her boss."

I raise an eyebrow, "You were stabbed which means you're on medical leave. You have no authority over my sister particularly since she is also on medical leave."

"Touché," He grins. "I would still like to speak with her."

I sit up straighter, "Well I would prefer that you left. I'll push you out into the hallway if you require assistance."

"Catherine," Jennifer's voice is hoarse.

My eyes snap to her face, "Jen-"

She squeezes my hand, "It's okay Kitty cat, really. I-"

"Good afternoon Jennifer," Cruz cuts in smoothly.

"Matt," She replies evenly without making any effort to turn over.

He frowns.

I disentangle my fingers from Jen's and stand up. Then I reach for the bed controls, but stop when Jennifer makes the barest shake of her head, hardly more than a twitch.

I nod and announce to the silent room, "I'm going to find Emily."

"Strauss was right," Cruz says quietly with a smirk as I pass him.

I glare back and walk out of the room being careful not to slam the door on my way out. I stalk down the hall, turn a corner and come face to face with Dr. Trask.

"There you are!" She exclaims, impatience colouring her voice.

"Dr. Trask," I sigh.

"Come with me," She wraps her hand around my forearm and gives it a slight tug, "We need to talk."

I wrench my arm away and stand stock-still.

"What is it now?" Dr. Trask turns around with a frown on her face.

"I don't like being touched," I reply stiffly.

She sighs, her eyes searching my face. Dr. Trask is silent for an entire minute; finally she nods and says, "I won't touch you again. Nevertheless, we need to speak somewhere privately. Not in the hall."

I sigh, "Lead the way."

She nods and leads me down the hall, around a corner and into a small room with a bookcase, table and chairs.

I look around in confusion, "Is this a staff room?"

Dr. Trask shakes her head, "No. It's a room we speak with family members in." She gestures to one of the chairs, "Sit, please."

I sit down a few chairs away and regard her warily.

She grimaces, "Stop looking at me like that. I've had an extraordinarily long shift, so while I might verbally snap at you, I'm certainly not going to physically harm you."

I nod and resist the temptation to wrap my arms around myself.

She smiles, "What is it you do for a living? Are you still a student?"

"I am finishing up my Phd," I reply with a small smile.

Her jaw drops, "How old are you?"

I cross my arms, "Twenty-three."

"Congratulations," She says in a halting voice before sighing. "Miss. Jareau, your sister has given me permission to discuss parts of her medical situation with you and or her husband. He however is not here so you and I will be reviewing what information I am at liberty to divulge."

I nod.

Dr. Trask places a single sheet of paper to the side of her open file, "In the interest of brevity I will be referring to your sister as Agent Jareau. Do you understand?"

I nod again. _Brevity isn't the word she was looking for, but I suppose telling a family member you need to remain detached and aloof in order to do your job wouldn't generally be the greatest idea. It would make you appear cold and unsympathetic._

She frowns and looks down at the chart on the table. "Agent Jareau has a concussion, that is why we have been waking her up every hour. You or someone else will have to continue to do the same for the rest of today if your sister cannot stay awake on her own."

I nod.

Dr. Trask fiddles with her stethoscope, "Agent Jareau has three cracked ribs and lots of bruising on her torso as well as a few electrical burns."

I wince.

She continues, "As you know, Agent Jareau has had a miscarriage and…"

I tune her out, which I know is a bad thing to do but I'm too tired to care. I know she's going to give me a paper with all the details and the information about whatever medication Jen is supposed to be taking.

"Miss. Jareau?" I refocus on Dr. Trask as she calls my name again, "Miss. Jareau?"

I blink at her.

She frowns, "I cannot in good conscience allow Agent Jareau to be released unless someone will be present at her home. Will you or her husband be there today and tomorrow?"

I nod.

She hands me the aforementioned paper, "This has all of the information we just covered."

I nod.

She sighs, "Aren't you going to say something? Don't you have any questions for me?"

I shake my head and give her a half smile, "Thank you for giving me all the pertinent information Dr. Trask."

She smiles back uncertainly, "You're welcome Miss. Jareau."

We both stand and I follow her out of the room.

Emily is leaning against the wall just outside the door. "Ready to go home Creirwy?" Emily asks and holds up a set of keys.

I nod and follow her down the hall, heading in the direction of Jen's hospital room.

Dr. Trask walks off in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>12:30 pm<p>

A nurse pushes the wheelchair Jennifer is sitting in out of the elevator and towards the main entrance.

I walk beside them and smother another giggle.

My sister is grumbling to herself. I don't catch everything but the words wheelchair, and a few colourful curses are repeated several times.

The nurse catches me trying not to laugh, and smiles at me.

I smile back.

"Here you are then," She says to Jen.

"Thank you," My sister mumbles ungraciously.

The nurse turns to me; "You said someone was driving you home?"

I nod and point towards Emily who is leaning against a black SUV just to the side of the hospital doors.

"All right then. Good-bye Agent Jareau." She nods at me and walks away before Jen can respond.

I hand Jennifer a pair of sunglasses and see some off the tension leave her shoulders as she puts them on.

Jennifer stands on unsteady feet and I seriously consider using the wheelchair to get her to the car but I know she would never allow it.

Emily appears on Jen's other side helping her to walk, "Do you want to sit in the front or the back Jennifer?"

"Back please," My sister murmurs.

I climb into the front as Emily helps Jenny into the back seat.

There is a muffled "Kitty cat?" from the back seat.

I turn around, "Yes Jen?"

"Will you sit with me?" She sounds exhausted.

I catch Emily's eye and she nods.

"Sure," I reply and climb over the console and into the backseat.

Emily snorts and Jennifer sighs.

Jenny takes my hand and she doesn't let go even after she falls asleep, her head resting against the top of mine.

* * *

><p>1:15 pm<p>

"Time to wake up Jen," I whisper in her ear.

Emily is already out of the SUV and opening the door before Jen manages more than a grunt in recognition of my words. "Come on Jennifer, I'll help you walk to the house."

"No," Jen grumbles, pushing Emily's hands away, "I can do it myself."

Emily's brown eyes lock on mine and I shrug.

She sighs and backs away from Jen.

Jen struggles to get out of the car and Emily and I watch her painfully slow progress up the path to the front steps.

I hover just within arm's reach, incase Jenny starts to fall, but she makes it up all 6 steps on her own.

I can hear Emily's sigh of relief from the bottom of the stairs.

I unlock the front door when Jen realizes she doesn't have her keys, and allow her to proceed me into her home.

The entire house is silent. I wonder where everybody went.

Jen sits down in on the bench in the hall and I help her remove her boots.

She smiles blearily at me, takes one look at the stairs leading upstairs and groans loudly.

Emily grins at me before turning to my sister, "Shall I carry you up those stairs Jen?"

Jen glares at Emily; the effect is ruined by her black eye.

Emily raises an eyebrow, "Would you rather sleep downstairs?"

My sister frowns, "I want my own bed."

Emily smiles kindly, "What about an arm to hold on to instead?"

Jen sighs and nods.

Emily and Jenny trudge up the stairs, stopping for Jen to catch her breath several times.

I stay downstairs to study the medical document from Dr. Trask again and because I've noticed a folded paper addressed to me in Spencer's scrawl, sitting on the hall table. I read it hurriedly, refold the papers and shove them both into the waistband of my pajama pants and ascend the stairs swiftly.

Emily greets me outside Will and Jen's bedroom, "Do you know where everyone is? I was sure they would be here and we would have to hide JJ from Henry."

"I called Spence while you got the car, he said he would think of something and he did." I hold up the note, "Penelope took Henry to the park. Derek went home. And Spence went home to get his keyboard. He's going to give Henry a lesson in the basement."

Emily smiles, "Okay. Do you know when they'll be back?"

I shake my head, "Spence's note said they all left after lunch."

Emily turns around and knocks on the door, "Jennifer, are you dressed yet?"

"Yeah," comes the faint reply.

Emily opens the door, "Are you coming in?"

I shake my head, "Not just yet, I'm going to put on clean clothes first." I look at her consideringly, "Did you want something to change into Emily?"

She shakes her head, "I've got clothes in my go bag and I can borrow a pair of Jennifer's pajama pants if I really need something." She grins at me, "Yours would be too short for me."

I stick my tongue out at her and pull the book from my bag and the document from my waistband. I open the book to the right page and place the folded paper inside, then I hold it out to Emily, "It's your turn."

Emily rolls her eyes but takes the book and enters Jen's bedroom.

From my room I can hear Emily start to read out loud to Jenny, "The rain seemed to be streaming down more heavily than ever and everybody in the station wore wet and glistening waterproofs."

* * *

><p>2:00 pm<p>

I open the door for Spencer when he knocks.

"Catherine!" He beams at me, and props his keyboard up against the wall before taking me in his arms and kissing me.

"Hello lovebirds," Penelope greets us from the bottom of the stairs.

Henry, his cheeks pink, grins up at me, "We went to the park!"

"Did you have a good time?" I ask him as he pushes past me into the house.

"Yeah! The park was empty, so Auntie Penelope and I played on the jungle gym and she pushed me on the swings, but only to get me started." He drops his coat on the ground and sits down to pull off his boots. "And she promised me hot chocolate when we got home and uncle Spencer promised me a piano lesson," He looks closely at Spencer, "Did you bring the piano?"

Spencer smiles at Henry, "I brought my keyboard."

"Yay!" Henry jumps up and takes off towards the kitchen.

"Henry," I call after him.

He turns around, "Yes?"

I point at his jacket and boots still lying on the ground.

Henry blushes, "Oops. I forgot." He comes back and hangs his coat on the hook and puts his boots in the cupboard. "Now can we go?" He asks plaintively.

"Yes," answers Penelope.

And Henry rushes off.

I take Penelope and Spencer's coats and they follow my nephew to the kitchen.

I sit on the bench in the hall and listen to my nephew's happy chatter for a few minutes. By the time I arrive in the kitchen Spencer and Henry are seated at the small table with mugs of hot chocolate and Penelope is nowhere to be seen. I sit down next to Spencer at look questioningly at him.

He points his finger up, out of Henry's line of sight.

I nod in understanding; Penelope is upstairs.

"Where is Auntie Emily?" Henry asks around a mouthful of marshmallows.

Spencer grimaces and nods at me to field the question.

"She's upstairs," I answer, "Having a nap."

Henry frowns, "Why?"

I yawn, "She was tired."

"Oh, okay." He frowns at me, "I'm not tired."

I smile at him, "Then you don't have to have a nap."

He grins back.

"When you're finished we'll take the keyboard down to the basement," Spencer says.

"Why the basement?" Henry asks confusion written all over his face.

Spencer drains his mug, "So that we don't wake up Emily, Catherine or Penelope. They are all going to have naps."

Henry nods, "Okay."

"You're exhausted. Make sure you do sleep a bit, okay?" Spencer whispers in my ear.

I kiss his cheek, "Trade places with someone later and we can have a nap together."

Henry pulls a face.

I stand up from the table; "I will see you boys later."

"Good night Kit Cat," Henry calls after me.

I climb the stairs and catch Penelope coming out of Jen's room, her face pale.

"What's wrong?" I ask moving to her side quickly.

"Nothing Cupcake," She says and brushes her tears away.

I raise an eyebrow.

Penelope tries again, "It's just been a very long day."

"Uh-huh," I yawn.

She holds out her hand to me, "Our JJ is looking more banged up than I thought she was last night."

I nod and squeeze her hand. "You could lie down on my bed for a bit if you want to. Spence and Henry are in the basement."

Penelope nods, "I think I will take you up on that offer. Are my extra pajamas still in the bottom drawer?"

I nod, "Yeah, on the left."

She hugs me tightly, "Good, I'll see you in a bit."

Jen is fast asleep when I enter her bedroom.

Emily looks up at me with a worn-out smile and pats the bed beside her.

I sit down next to her, leaning back against the headboard.

"We need to talk," Emily murmurs.

I yawn, "What about?"

She sighs, "The Ambassador."

I turn my head to look at her, "Your mother?"

"The one and only," She rolls her eyes.

"What about your mother?" I ask, a sinking feeling in my chest.

Emily turns to face me, "Have you told anyone yet?"

"Told whom what?" I ask, purposefully being vague.

Emily sighs in frustration, "That you were accepted to Oxford, and Edinburgh and Cambridge? Not to mention UCLA and MIT! My mother tells me that they are the best Universities for linguistics."

I shrug uncomfortably. "Your mother had me apply to several Universities for a postdoctoral degree this past summer. I wrote the applications but I swear Emily I didn't send all of them in!" I blush, "I applied to MIT, Harvard and U of Penn but four years is a long time and all the Universities except for Georgetown are far away. Spence wouldn't come with me and I couldn't ask him to." I wrap my arms around myself, "I'm not entirely sure I want to do a post doc."

Emily crosses her arms, "You could have said no to writing the applications in the first place if you didn't want to."

I glare at her, "I did! Several times in fact! You try saying no to your mother!"

Emily scowls at me, "I do it all the time!"

I raise an eyebrow, "Yeah? And how is that working out for you? You, Abby and Maura are having dinner at the Embassy next weekend aren't you?"  
>Emily sighs and redirects our conversation, "The dean of Oxford called my mother. He noticed the return address of the Embassy and wanted to know who the hell you are to her and in general."<p>

I shiver, "I was rather hoping she had forgotten about the other schools or dismissed the whole idea as inconsequential. I told her that the UK was too far away."

Emily hands me a blanket, "Please, this is my mother we're talking about. She wouldn't forget." Emily sighs, "She introduces you as a friend. Hadn't you noticed? Not a friend of my daughter's or a friend of the family, but as her friend. She likes you, she'd like to have adopted you but you're already an adult." Emily sticks out her tongue, "You're more amenable to playing dress up that I am."

I wrap the blanket around myself and roll my eyes at her, "I like pretty dresses and so do you Emily."

She grins at me, "Yeah but I don't let my mother pick them out for me."

I shrug, "They just appeared Emily, what was I supposed to do? I said no, several times."

"Back to the Universities," Emily persists, "Have you told Jennifer?"

"I told her I was applying to several universities to teach but," I look over my shoulder at Jenny, "This is hardly the right time for me to tell her I was accepted, never mind go anywhere."

Emily glances at Jen, "I know but you need to say something soon."

I sigh, "I know."

"You were accepted for September," Emily reminds me.

I nod, "Yes."

Emily takes my hand, "The Ambassador called the dean of MIT after the dean of Oxford called her so I also know that you accepted your place there and then deferred your acceptance."

I blush.

Emily continues, "And I know you did it because you applied for an internship with Interpol. That's why Abby was upset by the way."

I blink at her, "Wait? What?"

"The internship!" She cries with exasperation, "You're going to spend months in France and you didn't tell either of us that you were even applying for an internship!"

_Holy crap, I was actually accepted!_ I bite my lip to bring myself back to my conversation with Emily, "It's not like I used either of you as a reference."

"Catherine!" She explodes.

I flinch and look away.

"I'm sorry for yelling," She murmurs.

"Are you mad at me too?" I whisper.

Emily takes my hand, "No, I'm not."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Truly, I'm not angry." She laughs a bit bitterly, "It took Clyde calling Abby to ask her what she thought of you for us to clue in. Clyde thought it was hilarious that neither of us knew what you had done." Emily smiles at me, "I'm rather proud you managed to do it without alerting anyone else to your plan, that includes my mother by the way. She was livid and then ridiculously proud you outmaneuvered her."

I blush.

She bites her lip, "I do have other questions."

I trace the floral pattern on the blanket, "Hmm?"

Emily sighs, "Why Interpol? Why not the FBI?"

I turn back, "If I were accepted to the FBI, everything I do would be a reflection on Jennifer. Everyone would know who I am, and what happened to me. I can't- I can't-" I take several gasping breaths to calm myself before glaring at Emily, "There is no way that I could be a field agent Emily. We both know that I would never be accepted because I'll never be able to pass the psych-eval. I'm irreparably damaged. Hell I probably would never be accepted as a real Interpol Agent but I can be an Intern. I can have several months of helping people before going back to Academia."

Emily makes a face.

I scowl, "I like learning. I like teaching."

Emily wraps her arms around me. "You're not damaged goods," She whispers, "I would hire you to work for me."

I hug her back, "You're sweet but there is no way your superiors would agree."

Emily lets me go and lies down, "Have you spoken with Spencer?"

I lie down between her and Jen; "We had a conversation before I applied."

Emily sighs, "And after you were accepted?"

I huff, "I didn't actually know I'd been accepted until you said so just now."

"Oh…" She pauses, "Well congratulations!"

I laugh, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>AN2: Thank you for reading. If you noticed any mistakes please let me know.<p> 


	11. Part 11

AN: This is the final chapter! I am working on two new stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Catherine Jareau is mine along with any other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

><p>Just say yes,<p>

Just say there's nothing holding you back

It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind

Only love

- Snow Patrol, Just Say Yes

* * *

><p>5:30 pm<p>

I yawn and rest my head against Emily's thigh.

"You awake Creirwy?" She asks.

"Mmm," I answer.

She laughs softly, "I've woken Jennifer up several times and you slept through all of our lovely conversations."

I yawn, "She probably told you off for waking her up Emmy, that's not exactly a conversation."

Emily laughs and sits up, "It's almost time for dinner. We let you sleep through the first shift, but after we eat Spencer and I will need to sleep. You and Penelope get to watch Jen and Henry."

I grumble, "Where's Will?"

Emily shrugs, "I don't know, he hasn't called and as far as I know, no one has tried to contact him. Jennifer hasn't asked so we haven't had to say anything yet but Henry…" she trails off.

I sigh.

"So," Emily says in a peculiar tone of voice.

"Hmm?" I answer and sit up.

Very politely she asks, "May I look at your ring now?"

I blink sleepily, "You didn't look while I was asleep?"

Emily shakes her head, "Nope. Your hands were under the blanket."

I giggle.

She groans, "Come on Creiwry, please?"

I snort, "You were staring at it yesterday and I sent you pictures. I know that you saw them because Maura won't stop talking about my ring."

Emily pouts, "But I haven't had a proper look in person."

I roll my eyes and hold out my hand, "Here."

"It's gorgeous!" Emily gushes as she inspects my ring meticulously.

I blush, "Thank you."

She releases my hand, "So tell me about Spencer's proposal."

I yawn and rest my head against her shoulder.

She pokes my ribs, "Come on Creirwy! It's not like he proposed while naked. Why the big secret?"

A wicked idea flashes through my mind, "And if he was?"

She frowns, "Was what?"

I raise an eyebrow, "Naked when he proposed?"

Emily's face reddens.

I burst out laughing.

She glares at me. "Catherine!"

I stop laughing long enough to add, "He was mostly clothed."

Emily huffs.

* * *

><p>December 21, 2013<p>

I roll over in bed, finding a warm spot where I expected to encounter Spencer's arm. I crack an eye open to see if he's just rolled the other way; no such luck. I sigh and open the other eye; a faint glow emanating from the nightlight in the corner shows that Spencer is not in our bedroom. Untangling myself from the covers I climb out of bed, and exit the room while silently cursing the cold floor.

I check the bathroom first, followed by the kitchen. While searching the living room I grab a blanket and wrap it around myself. Groaning I remember the first place I should have looked; the second bedroom, also known as our library.

I peek into the room, unsure if Spencer has fallen asleep reading again like he has the last few nights. Though he's not moving and doesn't look up when I enter the room, I know he is awake because the lamp on the end table next to his wingback chair is lit and there is an extremely creased letter clutched in his hand. I cross the room quietly and sit on the arm of the chair, tucking my frozen toes under his thigh, and wait for Spencer to acknowledge me.

A few minutes later, he folds the paper in half and places it on the table. "I received a letter from my mother on Monday," He says without inflection on any particular word.

I frown, maybe something bad has happened. It is after all ridiculously early on Saturday morning, and Spencer typically mentions the letter the moment it arrives.

Spencer un-tucks my toes from under his thigh.

"Stop that!" I protest, "My feet are cold!"

"You should have put your slippers on," He murmurs and pulls me down onto his lap.

I shiver, "You must be cold too without a shirt, though I suppose you are wearing your robe." I grin, "You could come back to bed, our bed is warm." I suggest hopefully.

He shakes his head and tucks the blanket in around us, "Not right now."

I sigh and curl up against him, happy despite my protests.

Spencer wraps his arms around me and rests his chin on my head.

I close my eyes and listen to his heartbeat.

"My mother wants to meet you," He whispers quite a while later.

I'm on the verge of falling asleep and I wrench my eyes open to answer him, "Is that such a bad thing?"  
>He shrugs, "I don't know."<p>

"Do I get a say in the matter?" I ask curiously, slightly more awake now.

Spencer pulls away and looks at me with a frown.

"Well?" I prompt.

"I suppose you do," He answers hesitantly.

I look directly into his eyes, "I would like to meet your mother."

He sighs, "Catherine. I-"

I cut him off, "No, hear me out. Maybe we could take several days off, I've got a break in February. While we're in Las Vegas there you can pick a good day to introduce me to your mother and on another day you can show me where you grew up. She is part of the reason you grew up to be the man that I love, Spencer. Why wouldn't I want to meet her?"

Spencer stands up with me in his arms.

"Wait! What are you doing?" I ask nervously.

He puts me back down on the chair and takes away the blanket.

I frown, "Spencer?" I thought my declaration would get more than being dumped on the chair by myself. I'd expected a kiss and possibly a chance to go back to my warm bed. I certainly did not anticipate having my blanket stolen.

Spencer kisses me fervently, "Don't pout. "I'll be right back." His footsteps move swiftly down the hall.

I cross my arms and tell myself I am not pouting.

When Spencer returns, he grins sheepishly at me, "I was going to wait until tonight, when we're supposed to have early Christmas dinner with everyone, but I decided that I couldn't wait." He kneels down on one knee, and my heart is suddenly in my throat.

A small black velvet box rests on his palm and he flips open the lid.

My mouth opens but "Spence," is all I manage to say.

He smiles at me, "Before you say anything, I want you to know that I've thought this through and I did this properly; I asked Jennifer's permission."

I inhale sharply.

Spencer stares directly into my eyes and continues speaking; "When I met you, you were still a child but only in the context of your age. You have seen some of the horrors this world can subject someone to, and while you didn't come out unscathed, no one could have accomplished that. You survived Catherine, and that you did and continue to makes you even more extraordinary. You have survived every single thing life has thrown at you. I feel privileged to have gotten a chance to watch you grow into the wonderful woman I see before me today- or tonight rather.

Nine years, less 113, days could be an insurmountable age gap for some, but not for us. You have been the most important person in my life for several years now and I am honoured that you have given your heart to me and I am, and have been, beyond ecstatic to give you mine in return.

I promise to love and honour and cherish and protect you, but most of all I promise to let you be you. Because there is no one else I would rather you be, you're perfect. There were no others, there are no others; there will never be another for me. Catherine Jareau will you marry me?"

"Yes. A thousand times yes," I whisper coming out of my shock.

He grins at me.

I realize I'm crying only when Spencer wipes the tears from my cheeks. "You deserve to be happy sweetheart, and I like to think that I make you happy."

I throw my arms around his neck and whisper, "You do."

Spencer draws back and holds out his hand.

I place mine in his, palm down.

Spencer kisses the back of my hand gently and slips the ring onto my finger. It fits perfectly.

"What is it?" I ask studying the ring on my left hand in the lamplight, absentmindedly wondering how he figured out my ring size.

Spencer replies sarcastically, "An engagement ring,"

I roll my eyes and push his shoulder gently, "I meant the stone in the middle Spence."

"I know you did," He answers smugly.

I huff my frustration.

"The band is white gold," He says, deliberately drawing his answer out, "And the stones to either side are diamonds."

"Really?" I reply sarcastically.

Spencer laughing gives in and answers properly, "The stone in the middle is a Sapphire."

"I've never seen a Sapphire this pale before." I frown, "Not that I've ever actually seen one in person, but I've seen pictures. "

He blushes, "I wanted one that would match your eyes."

Now it's my turn to blush.

"Do you like it?" he asks shyly.

"It's gorgeous Spencer! I love it!" I gush.

Spencer smiles at me, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You're probably cold by now, shall we go back to bed?"

I burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>"Catherine," Emily prompts.<p>

I blush lightly, "Spencer asked Jen for permission before proposing."

"That's adorable," Emily smiles, "Is that all you're going to tell me?"

I nod.

Emily starts to get out of bed, "Okay Creirwy, I'll just have to get it out of Spencer."

I grab her hand, "No, Emily. Please don't…"

She studies my face intently, "Okay, I'll leave it alone if you answer one question for me."

I cross my arms, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

With a finger Emily turns my face up to meet hers, "Does he make you happy?"

"Yes." I nod emphatically and blushing add, "I feel safe when he's around."

She kisses my cheek, "That's good enough for me." She grins wickedly, "Penelope on the other hand threatened to castrate Spencer if he hurt you and Derek swore to burn all of the first editions and any other book he could get his hands on."

My jaw drops, "They didn't! They wouldn't!"

"And Aaron and Dave… Well," She smirks and walks out of the bedroom.

I scramble off the bed, "Emily!"

* * *

><p>Friday<p>

6:30 am

"Put it on," I say through a yawn.

"Kitty cat…" she protests lightly.

I cross my arms, "No Jenny."

"It hurts to move," She mumbles.

I immediately feel bad, but refuse to give in. "Please put your bathing suit on Jennifer."

Jennifer winces as she sits up. "Remind me again why we are doing this now?"

I sigh, "Because you want to see your baby boy before he goes to school and not send him into a panic."

"Henry," Jenny smiles weakly.  
>My lips twitch, "And there is no way I'm leaving your hair in Will's hands."<p>

She lets out a choked laugh.

I smile crookedly, "Emily said she'll come up in a bit to help cover up the bruises."

Jen sighs, "Henry's seen me with bruises before."

"Jenny, you haven't looked in a mirror recently, have you?" I ask and bite my lip, certain of her answer.

She frowns, "Well no, but-"

I hold up a hand, "No buts. You look like someone's punching bag! Your face is black and blue, never mind the rest of your body. Jenny you have not one or two, but three cracked ribs and a concussion!"

My sister frowns, "Don't lie. I can't possibly look that bad."  
>I pull out the compact Penelope had stuck in my pocket on the way up after breakfast and hand it to my sister.<p>

She takes it from my hand with trembling fingers, opens it up and lets out a startled gasp. She turns her tear filled blue eyes to me. "My neck," She whispers and touches it hesitantly with her fingers.

I wince and try not to look at the mess of blue and purple that covers Jenny's neck. "You're right," I mumble, "I was lying… It's worse."

"I don't remember him trying to strangle me," She whispers to herself.

I frown but don't say anything in response.

Jen stays sitting up but unmoving.

I sit down next to her on my bed. "Jenny," I whisper.

She looks up, startled.

"The bathing suit," I reiterate. "I'm not supposed to leave you alone even for a shower, but you can have a few minutes to change."

Jennifer sighs.

"You really should still be in the hospital," I mutter bitterly.

She shakes her head, eyes wide, "No more tests or examinations. No more hospitals Catherine. Not again."

I wince and nod.

"Turn around," She mumbles.

I rise from the bed and go to stand across the room, facing the wall.

It makes Jenny chuckle. The sound is strained but not unpleasant.

"Kitty cat," She whispers a few minutes later.

"Yeah Jenny?" I answer without turning around.

"I can't tie the top," She continues quietly, "Can you tie it for me?"

I turn around and swallow the horrified gasp that wants to escape as I take in the full extent of my big sister's injuries.

Jenny winces.

I guess I didn't hide my horror well enough.

"It's okay," She mumbles, "I'll manage to have a shower on my own."

I roll my eyes and cross the room, "Don't be silly. Will would be here except Henry won't let go of him."

She sighs, "Don't lie. I know he's away, working on a case."

I run my hands through my hair, "Jen he's just upset about the baby. Why didn't you tell him?"

She ignores my questions and mumbles plaintively, "Why can't he be upset and here at the same time?"

I close my eyes and sigh, "Can I retract my statement, and just go with he's an idiot."

She smiles sadly at me, "He may be that, but he's my idiot."

I squeeze her left hand gently, it's the only part of her not covered in welts or bruises. I wonder idly if it's because of the wedding ring?

Jen leans back in the tub and rests her head on my knee, "What was Matt talking about before?"

I squeeze conditioner into my hand, "Hmm?"

She frowns, "Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you."

I snort.

"Catherine," She says, exasperation leaking into her voice.

"Jennifer," I reply in a slightly mocking tone.

She huffs.

I smile and start running my fingers through her hair.

"Well?" She says a few minutes later. "I'm not stupid, I know something is going on."

I sigh, "Can we talk about this later? As in when you don't have a concussion."

My sister shakes her head, "We're going to talk about this now and if I don't remember everything, we'll talk about it again later."

I sigh, "I don't know what he meant."

"You're lying," She states without vehemence.

I roll my eyes and am purposefully vague, "I'm not entirely sure what he was referring to, but if it is what I think it is I have no idea how he would know."

"You're making my head hurt worse Catherine," Jennifer says testily.

I sigh, "Strauss wrote me a letter. It was supposed to come to me when I graduated, but Dave gave it to me last year after the funeral."

Jen freezes, "What did it say?"

I rinse her hair. "Strauss was hoping, well planning really, to have me join the FBI. The letter said that I would make a good agent if I could master my fear of people." I growl, "Only we both know that that's bullshit. I'd never pass the exams." I stand up. "Come on," I offer her my hand, "I'll help you get up."

She takes my hand and rises sluggishly.

When Jen is wrapped in a towel and sitting on a chair in front of her vanity I continue my explanation, "That's part of the reason why Strauss agreed to my going to Montreal. It was to see if I could handle myself in the field with people I didn't know." I scowl, "We both know how well that went. Anyway, that's why she wanted me on that trip to Montreal. It wasn't just an excuse for your backstop at state."

Jen stiffens.

I run the brush through her hair and roll my eyes, "Like you said, I'm not stupid. I overheard the conversation the two of you had when you thought I was upstairs and asleep. I wasn't upstairs and while it wasn't necessary this time, I am perfectly able of faking sleep." I step to the side so I can look directly into her eyes via the mirror, "I learned from the best."

Jen blushes.

There is a knock on the bedroom door. "Who is it?" I call out.

"It's me," Comes a gruff voice.

My sister stiffens.

I sigh and look at Jen, "Am I letting your idiot in or not?"

She sighs, "Let him in."

"The door isn't locked," I call back.

Jenny snorts.

Will enters the bedroom slowly and closes the door behind himself. He enters the bathroom and gasps upon seeing her, "Jennifer your neck… your face."

I scowl at him, "If you can't say anything nice I'll kick you out."

"I'm sorry," He holds up his hand in placation.

"It's okay Catherine." My sister fiddles with a strand of wet hair, "I want to hear what he has to say."

I sigh.

Jen takes my hand, "Would you give us some privacy, please? I'll call if I need you."

I nod, "I'll wait by your door for a few minutes and I'll go back downstairs if I don't hear from you, okay?"

She nods hesitantly.

I squeeze her hand and leave the bathroom.

I can see Will crouch down at Jen's feet through the open door and hear him as he starts to speak in his slow, drawling way. "I called Spencer to see if you were alright. He said you'd come home and that he and Penelope were looking after Henry while Emily and Catherine took care of you." He winces, "He also said some things I would rather not repeat if I don't have too." He sighs, "I slept at the precinct last night. I'm sorry I didn't call you. I didn't know what to say after…" He trails off, looking down at the floor. "Sanchez is taking over my case." Will looks up, "I asked the Captain for a few days off so I could be with you." He blushes, "Emily interrogated me before she would let me come upstairs. She said I would have to see if you would let me stay. I am so sorry, will you please let me stay Jennifer?"

Jen's got tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry too Will."

I sigh and close the door behind me.

* * *

><p>7:45 am<p>

Henry shoves the door open. "Mommy!" He shrieks with glee upon seeing her.

"Henry! I missed you!" Jen holds her arms out to him.

"I missed you too!" Will isn't fast enough and Henry launches himself at Jen.

Jen catches her son and groans in pain.

Henry startles, "What's wrong mommy?"

Will scoops him up and sets him down on the bed beside her.

"I hurt my ribs at work," She adds at his worried frown, "I'll be okay soon. I just wanted to say good morning before you left for school with Daddy."

"Good morning mommy," Henry smiles up at her.

Jen kisses his head, "I love you Henry. I'll see you when you get home."

"I love you Henry," Henry echoes with a silly grin.

Jen laughs and kisses her son.

"Let's go kiddo, we're late!" Will says while ushering Henry off the bed and out of the room.

"Bye mommy!" Henry waves.

* * *

><p>10:00 pm<p>

I stand up from the steps just outside the front door and cross my arms. "You weren't planning to leave without saying good-bye to me, were you Emily?"

Emily puts down her bag, "No. I knew you would find me before I left."

"Snuck out," I mutter under my breath.

Emily sighs, "I need to go home, Catherine."

"And your home isn't here any more," I answer quietly.

She nods sadly, "We rescued Jennifer and she will be okay. I need to go home to Maura and Abby." Emily holds out her arms for me.

I wipe my eyes and step into the hug.

"Don't cry Creirwy," Emily hugs me tighter, "I'll be back in May for your graduation. And then you'll be in Lyon for your internship, assuming you accept the position."

I shrug uncomfortably.

"This isn't a good-bye. It's a see you later." Emily kisses the top of my head, "Don't forget to listen to your messages Creirwy. Maura wanted to know why you hadn't called her back yet."

I step back, "I'll listen to it tonight."

Emily picks up her bag and walks down the stairs. "See you later alligator!" She calls and waves from the gate.

I wave back but cannot bring myself to answer until Emily has already left in the waiting taxi. "In a while crocodile…"

I close and lock the front door, climb the stairs, trudge down the hall and peek into Henry's room before continuing down the hall to Will and Jen's room. I knock on the door.

Will's voice emanates through the wood, "It's not locked Catherine."

I snort at his reply and enter the room. "Have you woken her up recently?" I ask Will.

He looks at his watch, "You can wake her up now if you want to. I was going to give her the Ibuprofen in 10 minutes anyway." Will gets up and fills a glass with water, "Have you looked in on Henry?"

I nod, "He's still asleep."

He hands me the glass, "Well, I'll do the same and give you two a few minutes of privacy."

"Thank you," I mumble and kneel on the floor next to the bed. "Emily's gone again and I need you to wake up, please Jenny," I whisper.

"Go away," Comes the muffled reply.

I wipe my eyes. "Come on," I coax, "You need to wake up so I can give you the painkillers for your headache."

A hand sticks out from under the blanket.

I snicker, "Nuh-uhn. You have to sit up to get them."

Grumbling my sister does as requested.

I hand her the two white pills, "First question, what is your full name?"

She rolls her eyes at me, "Jennifer Louise Jareau."

I hand her the glass of water, "Second question, how old are you?"

"Thirty-five." She swallows the pills, "Was that the last time?"

I shrug, "It's not been 48 hours since we found you so Will will probably wake you up again once more."

Jen sighs and settles back down, "Are you going to wait for me to fall asleep."

I nod, "Yes."

She sticks her hand out again, "Good."

I hold it gently.

"You've been crying," She murmurs, "What happened?"

"It's nothing," I reply as Will comes back into the room and sits down on his side of the bed.

"Are you mad at me?" Jen asks groggily a minute or so later.

I frown, "Why would I be mad?"

"About the baby." She yawns, "Will is, or was it was? He yelled…"

On the other side of the bed Will flinches.

My nose wrinkles, "What? No. I'm not mad at you."

"You went away," She mumbles, "I didn't see you."

I squeeze her hand, "You've been asleep most of yesterday and today."

She blinks blearily up at me.

I sigh, "Go back to sleep Jennifer. I'm not mad at you."

She closes her eyes, "Love you Kitty cat."

I kiss her cheek and tuck her hand back under the blankets. "I love you too Jenny." I stand up and look over at my brother in law.

Will holds up a hand to stop me from saying anything. "I know your opinion Catherine. You don't need to say it out loud."

I roll my eyes; "I'm not going to chastise you in front of Jen, even if she is asleep. I was just going to say good night."

He flushes, "Good night Catherine."

I leave their bedroom, walk down the hall to my own and slip into bed with Spencer. He reaches out to me in his sleep. I smile and pick up my cellphone, dial my answering machine and punch in the password. "You have three new messages." The recoded voice tells me, I press the button to listen and am greeted by a croaking voice, "Hi Spencer this message is for Catherine, not you… Hi Catherine, it's Maura. I'm sick. I hate being sick. When are you coming to visit? Are you coming before you graduate or not until after the semester is finished, like last summer? We visited with you and mémère in Paris last year, but this summer I want to show you all around London. Maman said that Spencer would like Darwin's house and Abby said you would like Stonehenge. Who is Darwin? And why would you want to see a bunch of old rocks? Call me back, I need answers to my questions."

Laughing I save the message and continue to listen to my voicemail. I frown when I recognize Abby's voice; even though it's hesitant I seriously consider just turning off my phone. "Catherine, please don't delete this, I want to apologize. While I realize that this would be better done in person that is not currently possible and waiting until your graduation seems more than a little ridiculous. I am sorry that-"

THE END

* * *

><p>AN2: Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed Come As You Are.<p> 


End file.
